Destiny Is A Funny Thing
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Rachel Berry, the quiet one, is set up on a blind date with Finn Hudson, the emotionally damaged one. The two of them try to find a friendship along the way, but will things work out? Will something or someone find a way to hold them apart? Drama to come. Follow their journey to discovering something that could be wonderful.
1. Ditched

**Here is the first chapter of my newest brainchild. Thank you for reading all my other stories. I appreciate that you take the time to stick with me. Thank you for all the reviews. I know many of my stories are similar, but I am working on changing things up. I promised drama, hopefully this will fullfil you drama wants. Thank you! I hope you enjoy and left me know what you think. :)**

"I'm telling you right now that I am just going to go with you so you will get off my back. I have no plans to meet this woman and fall madly in love with her. I can't believe I am actually going through with this," Finn Hudson said to his best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

Finn and Puck had been friends since birth. They had done practically everything together.

Puck and his girlfriend, Quinn, were tired of having Finn tag along to their dates and always be a downer to their moods. That was when Quinn came up with the wonderful idea of introducing him to a girl of his own so he could find the happiness that she had found with Puck.

Quinn had met Rachel Berry when she moved in the apartment next door. Rachel had came over to introduce herself to her new neighbor in hopes of making a new contact since she was new in the big city. She didn't have anyone familiar to go to and she hoped to form a quick friendship with her neighbor to help her get through the move.

Puck said, "Dude, come on. Q says she is a nice girl. It wouldn't hurt you to meet new people."

"You and Quinn just want me to leave the two of you alone. What kind of friend does that make you? I mean my couch is always open to you when Q kicks you out on your butt when you do something stupid. Now I'm in need and all I get is a blind date that is probably going to be a disaster. The girl doesn't even know it's a date."

"That is because it isn't a date. It is just an outing for the four of us that could turn out to be a new found friendship on our parts."

"I don't know. The two of you just want to get rid of me."

"Shut up. If you keep talking like that we will want to get rid of you. Just give her a chance. Q says she has some questionable fashion sense, but I'm sure with some time with Q and Kurt that can change. Other than that she is pretty hot."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say man."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were walking down the street. Rachel found herself nervous. She didn't know what was ahead of her when it came to meeting new people. She wanted to make a good impression. Being the least liked girl in school all those years left a lasting impression on her. She didn't want that to follow her to the city of her dreams.

Quinn grabbed her arm and said, "Calm down. I can hear your thoughts screaming out here. The guys are going to love you. That new dress I talked you into buying today looks awesome on you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I was the least liked girl back home and I just don't think I can handle it being that way here as well."

"Really, the guys are going to like you. You won't have anything to worry about. You aren't too bad, Berry."

Rachel giggled. "Thank you, Quinn. I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"We are here. Let's go meet them." Rachel took a deep breath and followed Quinn to a table outside of an ice cream parlor.

* * *

Finn and Puck were sitting there waiting for the girls. Puck looked up and said, "There they are."

Finn looked up and locked eyes with the girl he assumed to be Rachel. He smiled and felt something in his stomach he didn't think he would ever feel. There was just something about this girl from the moment he laid eyes on her. He couldn't wait to get to meet her and to know her.

The girls got to the table. Finn jumped up and held his hand out to Rachel and said, "Hello, I'm Finn Hudson."

Rachel giggled. "Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you."

Finn finally looked up to see that Puck and Quinn had left. He rolled his eyes and said, "Then there were two. I'm sorry about that."

Rachel smiled. "I don't think I am. Would you like to get some ice cream and go for a walk?"

"I would really like that."

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking in Central Park. Finn asked, "What brought you to the city?"

Rachel looked up at him and said, "I love Broadway. My favorite is Barbra Streisand. I want to be just like her. I decided to come to the city and see if I could get into the business."

Finn smiled. "It is great that you have dreams. That is something to strive for."

"What do you do, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn chuckled. "Puck and I are firemen. We just joined the squad."

"That is exciting and dangerous."

"It does get a little nerve-racking at some points, but then I remember that I'm helping people and it is all worth it."

Rachel smiled. "That is very chivalrous of you."

"Thanks, I guess. I have always wanted to help people. I wanted to get out of Ohio and this seemed to be the place to come."

"You are from Ohio?"

"Yeah. Lima actually. Where are you originally from?"

"Ohio. I went to Carmel high school."

"No way! Our Glee club went against you all the time. I can't believe that I wouldn't remember a beautiful smile like yours."

Rachel blushed. "You are too much, Finn Hudson."

Finn laughed. "It's true."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a charmer. This has turned out to be quite the evening. I'm almost glad that Quinn and Noah ditched us."

Finn snorted. "I would have to agree. It's getting late. We should probably head back to the apartment building."

"You don't have to walk me home."

"What kind of first date would it be if I didn't act like a gentleman? I actually live on the same floor as you. I live on the other side of Puck and Quinn."

Rachel smiled. "That is a lovely turn of events. I think I could really like New York."

"I think I could like it a lot more than I did." He winked at her causing her to blush again.

* * *

Finn took her hand as they walked back to the apartment building. Finn was nervous. He hadn't had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had at this point in a very long time. He could tell that Rachel Berry was about to become a permanent fixture in his life. He just wasn't sure how. It scared him.

Finn and Rachel were standing at Rachel's door. She giggled and said, "You didn't have to walk me to my door."

Finn smiled down at the petite girl. "It was no trouble. I just have about a ten step walk back to my place. I don't think it was too much for me to handle. I had a really good time this evening."

"I have a wonderful time as well."

"So, I was wondering if you would like to do it again tomorrow evening."

Rachel smiled. She didn't say anything right away. Finn said, "If I am being too forward, I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

Rachel chuckled and told him, "No. I would love to go out with you tomorrow evening. It was a good time. I would love to do it again. Thank you so much for the lovely evening."

"It was my pleasure, Miss. Berry. Good night. I'm just down the hall if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind, Finn. Thank you for being so welcoming to me. I will see you tomorrow evening. What time?"

"Does seven sound okay?"

"Seven would be wonderful."

"Then it is a date. Well, it is if you want to call it that."

"I would really like that."

"Good. First official date is a go for tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rachel opened her door. She said, "Good night, Finn."

Before he knew what he was doing, Finn was bending down. It was if they were the only people on the planet at the moment. If something were to happen, neither of them would have noticed because they were caught up in the moment. He captured her lips with his own. They pulled apart and both of them were blushing. He told her, "Good night, Rachel."


	2. Need To Talk

**Second chapter! Thank you for all the alerts. I would love to know what you think of the story so far. I want to know if it is worth continuing or if I need to just move onto another story and another idea. I can't wait to share it with you! Thank you for all the support for those of you that have reviewed, given ideas along the way and just read what I have written. It means so much that you enjoy it. Enjoy and review! :)**

Finn found himself at Puck and Quinn's door knocking on it to no end. He didn't know why exactly he was there, but he had to talk to someone about his evening and the events that had transpired.

Puck came to the door and said, "Dude, it is midnight. Me and the lady were almost asleep. What is your deal?"

Finn found himself pushing into the apartment. Quinn came out of the bedroom in a robe. Finn ran over to her and took her in his arms in a big hug. Quinn asked, "What are you doing, crazy? It is midnight."

Puck said, "Dude, put down my girl."

Finn sat her down and said, "I'm sorry. I just got back from being with Rachel."

Quinn said, "We left you at four. What have the two of you been doing from four to midnight?"

Finn smiled and said, "I didn't even realize what time it was. We just talked. We walked around Central park and the rest of the city. We really got to know each other. I'm taking her out again tomorrow night. Thank you for badgering me into meeting her. Thank you for ditching us. It really worked out in the end."

Quinn smiled. "Quinn Puckerman, matchmaker at your service. When the wedding day comes I better have a big part of it."

Finn nodded. "Of course. There is something about her. She is pretty much perfect. She is so dream oriented. I would say she is about as perfect as they get."

Puck yawned and said, "Dude, you have it bad. You are turning into a pansy and you have only known the girl for eight hours. That is really fast."

"When I'm with her it is like we are the only two people in the world. I just don't know what to do with myself. I have felt this way about anyone for a very long time."

Quinn said, "That is good in all, but do you think that you could come out of your love bliss bubble long enough to bond with your niece or nephew?"

Finn smiled and said, "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm about seven weeks in."

Finn gave them each a hug and said, "Congratulations! I know this is something the two of you have really wanted. You are going to be amazing parents and your kid is going to be really lucky to have an uncle as awesome as me."

Puck rolled his eyes, "If you say so. I'm glad you are here man. I'm sure we are going to be going through a lot."

"I'm always here for you guys. I can't wait to meet the little one."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck and said, "We are pretty excited, too. Uncle Finn, you are going to have someone ready for spoiling in less than eight months."

"Oh, I'm so ready. I have to say that I'm jealous. I can't wait to have kids of my own. It has always been a dream of mine to have a little girl. She'll be daddy's little princess."

Puck chuckled. "Dude, you are such a sissy."

Quinn slapped his arm and said, "Stop it. I think that is sweet. I hope you will feel that way farther into the pregnancy."

Puck kissed her cheek and said, "Baby, I'm going to love our baby. There is no doubt there. We are going to have the most awesome kid around."

Finn told him, "That is until I have a kid."

Puck laughed. "You can't even find a girl. How are you going to have a kid?"

Finn faltered. He knew he was kidding, but he was right. Finn had the worst luck with girls. He was shy and had a hard time letting anyone in. He said, "Umm… Yeah. You are right. Well, I'll let the two of you get back to sleep or celebrating or whatever you are doing. Congratulations. I promise I won't barge in anymore. Thank you for talking to me." He walked towards the door with his confidence drained. For the first time in his life, he was truly jealous of Noah Puckerman. He never thought the day would come.

Quinn hurried over to him and gave him a hug. She told him, "Finn, we love you. You are welcome anytime. Don't pay attention to Puck. You know that he doesn't think before he talks. You are going to have this and more someday. I know you will. A girl is crazy not to like you."

"You say that every time, Q. I'm not sure I can believe it. I may just be that single guy that lives next door and bothers you all the time. I don't want to be that guy, but that looks like where my life is headed. Things haven't worked out for me so many times, why will it now?"

"Finn…"

"No, it's fine. I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am. I can't wait to meet the little guy or girl."

"We will see you tomorrow Finn."

"Yeah. Night guys." Finn said goodbye one last time and left.

* * *

As soon as Finn was out the door Quinn reached up and hit Puck in the head. He rubbed his Mohawk and asked, "What was that for woman?"

Quinn sighed. "You are an idiot. That is what that was for. You don't think before you talk. You just hurt your best friend, our best friend, and didn't realize."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told him he was going to grow old alone pretty much! He is shy and backward enough. He hasn't had it easy for the last few years. You know he took the accident pretty hard and still isn't over it. Why else do you think I made such a big deal out him meeting Rachel? He isn't happy. He is lonely. He hates being a third wheel as much as you hate him being one."

"I don't hate him being a third wheel."

"Don't like to be Noah Puckerman! I'm your wife. You complain about him coming out with us all the time. The guy has no one else in New York besides us, his brother and his boyfriend. You can't really think that we are his number one choice to go out with. He just can't meet a girl. You pretty much shoved the fact that you will have me all the time to him."

"Oh crap. I'm a jerk. I didn't realize I was doing that. We are having a baby. I'm happy."

"I'm glad you're happy. He really is happy for his, but he is just seeing what he wants that he can't have."

"We have to get him and this Rachel chick together."

Quinn hugged Puck. "That is the Noah that I fell in love with. The one with a big heart."

"I'm always here, baby. I just may not remember to come out all the time."

"I would love to see this side of you more often."

"I'm doing my best, but I'll try harder. Now, you need to get to bed. My baby momma and my baby need some rest. Then tomorrow we are going to hang out with Finn before he goes out on his date with Rachel."

"Okay. I just don't want anything to happen between the two of you. He is the best friend we will ever have. You and I both know that."

"You are right. I just wish I hadn't hurt him like that."

"Puck, it's okay. Just apologize tomorrow and I'm sure it will all be good. I could tell he wasn't mad, he was just sad. I hate to see him sad."

"I know." Puck kissed Quinn and the two of them went to bed.

* * *

Finn found himself lying awake thinking about how much he wished he was Puck. He was really wishing he had someone to talk to about it, but he only had Puck and Quinn. He couldn't go back over now and he definitely wasn't about to bear his soul like the pansy Puck said he was.

Finn stayed awake most of the night with this topic on his mind. He was just praying for the day when he would find the girl that would be his forever. He wanted the family life that Puck was getting and was taking for granted.


	3. Can't Move On

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like where this goes. Some of you said you wanted more drama, well this story is full of it. I hope you enjoy and leave your thoughts. Reviews are magic and help me in the writing process. :)**

Finn was exhausted. He had about two hours of sleep. He could hardly keep his eyes open. Yet he found himself excited. He was going on his first date in three years with a wonderful girl. He was nervous as well. It was so hard to let anyone in. There was always the irrational fear that something would happen to the one that he loved and they would be taken from him. He didn't give his love away very often just for that fact.

There was a knock on the door. Finn walked to the door in a haze. He opened it to see Puck and Quinn. He opened the door and left it open for them to come in. Quinn asked, "What happened to you, Finn?"

Finn told her, "I got two hours of sleep last night. It isn't a big deal. What are the two of you doing here? Shouldn't you be out shopping or something for the new baby?"

Puck and Quinn both flinched at the stab. It wasn't like Finn to do that. Puck said, "Man, come on. You are our best friend. I'm sorry I said what I said last night. I didn't mean it. You know I say crap without thinking all the time."

"You were right. I'm not ever going to have what the two of you have. It is all my fault that I won't. I was up all last night thinking about things. I am the reason why I am unhappy, but there is nothing I can do. I just can't make myself love someone again. Not after everything that has happened. I don't think I could handle going through that again."

Quinn walked over to him and said, "Finn, it was three years ago. You have to move on. Erin would want you to move on. You can't keep putting your life on hold because of an accident that happened three years ago. You need to put yourself out there and meet someone."

"She was my fiancée! I loved her. We were going to get married and we were going to be like the two of you. By now we would have had at least one baby, if not two."

Puck stepped up and said, "It wasn't your fault, man. It was the idiot that had been drinking. He was the one that plowed into you."

"He didn't just kill Erin, he killed my future. She was pregnant. We were going to tell everyone that night. Why did I live and she didn't? I don't understand why I am still here and she isn't. She was such a better person that I am. I don't deserve to go on."

Quinn was in tears at this point. Now she understood why he was so upset all of a sudden. It was everything he was going to have three years ago happening to someone else. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around Finn and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You are going to have this again. You are going out with Rachel tonight."

"I can't do this. I can't go out with her. Not today."

"You can and you will. You need a new start. I expect to hear all about your date when you get back tonight. I'm going to stay up until you get home. That is a big move for a pregnant person when they love sleep so much. You are my best friend. I just want to see you happy again. I miss it."

Puck told him, "Man, you are the greatest. You need to think about your happiness for once. Seeing you as happy as you were when you came to tell us about Rachel was what we want to see. It has been too long since we have seen that. You need to be happy and open to what could your way. Give Rachel a chance. She isn't going to be Erin, but she may be just what you need."

Finn sniffled. He didn't realize that the tears he had been trying so hard to hold in had escaped. He said, "Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm totally that pansy you said I was last night."

Puck told him, "No you aren't. I didn't know what you were talking about. You are so much stronger than I ever thought you were. You have handled things so much better than I ever would have. I didn't realize what all you went through. Dude, you are stronger than I give you credit for."

"Thanks for saying that."

Quinn told him, "Okay. You are going out with Rachel at seven, right?"

Finn replied, "Yeah."

"Okay. You are going to get some sleep. I'm going to lay an outfit out for you. I'm going to make you lunch."

"Stop it. You have enough on your plate besides freaking out about me."

"You are worrying me. You don't eat enough. I want to make sure that you can actually stay awake on your date tonight. Oh, Rachel may have come over to talk to me about you. I should go see."

Finn chuckled. "You are already such a mom. You are going to be a great mom."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you. Now, do as I say. I don't want you to fall asleep during dinner. That's a major turn off. I want you to give Rachel a real chance."

"She is pretty awesome. Yesterday when I met her it was like we were the only two people around. We had a really good time."

"That is great, Finn! I could see the way the two of you clicked before we snuck away."

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"Stop stalling. Go take a nap. I'll lay out clothes for you and I'll put you something in the fridge you can warm up when you wake up."

"Thanks." Finn hugged Puck and Quinn before going to lie down on the couch.

* * *

Puck watched Quinn move around Finn's kitchen making him a little something to eat. He said, "I didn't realize he had been through so much. I knew the whole Erin thing really messed him up, but I didn't know she was pregnant."

Quinn replied, "I didn't know either. That had to have been hard for him to keep inside all these years. No wonder it is so hard for him to move on and give someone else the chance to be part of his life."

"Yeah."

"I really think Rachel is going to be good for him. He really did seem happier than he has been in years. That is refreshing."

"You are telling me."

The two of them finished up what they told Finn they would and left. They really hoped that he would still be as excited about his date as he was the night before when it came time. It was a big step for him and they were only hoping for the best.


	4. Without A Word

**Thank you for the response on the last chapter. It is good to know that people are out there reading. I hope you enjoy what is in store. It isn't going to be an easy road that comes, but you will have to read and find out for yourself. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts.**

Finn was dressed in the nice shirt and pants that Quinn laid out for him. He had never been this nervous. He wanted to open up his heart again, but there was a lock on it that he didn't think would ever be broken and someone else had the key to it. Rachel seemed to be a wonderful person and he could see himself falling in love with her, but he felt like he was cheating on Erin and forgetting about everything they had had.

Finn took a deep breath and knocked on Rachel's door. She opened it with a big smile on her face. She said, "Finn, you are right on time. It is so good to see you again. I am looking forward to our evening out."

Finn smiled. "I'm looking forward to it, too. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me again."

"It is my pleasure. You are so sweet and I can't wait to get to know you better."

Finn smiled and tried to push his thoughts of Erin out of his mind. Rachel could tell that something is off. She asked, "Is everything okay, Finn?"

He broke from his thoughts and said, "Oh… Uh… Yeah, everything is great."

"I may have just met you, but I know that is a lie. What is going on? Come in. Dinner can wait."

Finn followed her into the apartment. They sat down and Rachel asked, "What is the matter?"

Finn told her, "I only got two hours of sleep last night. Puck and Quinn are pregnant. I went over to talk to them after I left here and it hit me pretty hard."

"Oh? Why? Is there something wrong with babies?"

"No, of course not. I love kids. It is just that I had a hard time three years ago and last night it just reminded me of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know we just met, but I have been told I am a good listener."

Finn sighed. He felt he owed it to her to tell her the truth. She seemed to be a nice person and someone he could open himself up to possibly loving in the future. He said, "Three years ago I was engaged to a wonderful girl. Her name was Erin. She was beautiful and perfect. She was my life."

"That's wonderful." Rachel's mood fell to know that he had someone else. She really thought there was something about the man that was special and she would want to spend time getting to know and possibly love.

"She really was."

"What happened?"

"She found out she was pregnant. We were so excited. I have always wanted to have a little girl that was mine. We were getting ready to meet Puck and Quinn for dinner to tell them our news. We got hit head on by a drunk driver. That man took my life away from me. He killed Erin and our baby automatically. I survived and I will never understand why."

Rachel wiped her eyes as a stray tear fell down her cheek. She said, "I am so sorry. That is terrible."

"I find it really hard to let anyone into my life for the fear that I may lose them. I don't think I could handle losing someone else that meant so much to me. That is why I have been the hermit that Puck and Quinn are trying to keep me from being."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"No one knew that Erin was pregnant. I just told Puck and Quinn last night. It was just so hard. That could have been the little girl that I always wanted. That could have been my little angel that would want me to have tea parties with. It could have even been a little boy that I could have taught football and how to ride a bike. It just hurts so much."

"I'm so sorry. You probably don't want to go out tonight. I don't blame you. We could be friends, nothing more and nothing less. I just need to know someone in the city. I promise that I won't force you to do anything. Why don't we just cancel tonight? I can see that you aren't up to going out tonight."

"No. I didn't tell you all of that for you to feel sorry for me or for an excuse to cancel our plans. I just wanted to let you in my mind so that you would understand why I am so backward and hard to show feelings. I would really like to get to know you. Q thinks you are wonderful and I would love to get to know you better for myself."

Rachel smiled. "I would like that, friend."

Finn returned the smile. "Good. Then let's get to dinner. I made us reservations."

"Really? I was just expecting something small."

"Hey! Give me some credit. It is our first date. I can't promise that I will be able to put a label on the relationship, but I would love for the chance to get to know you and see where things take us."

"I can handle that, Mr. Hudson."

Finn chuckled. "Great. Let's get to the restaurant, Miss. Berry." Finn took her hand and they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

The two of them were sitting there and waiting for their food. Finn said, "Tell me about yourself."

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm an only child. I was adopted by my dads at birth."

"Dads?"

"Yes. My fathers are gay. I met my birth mother once, but she didn't want me. She ended up adopting a little girl and replacing me."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"Don't worry about it. The only repercussion from the situation is I find it hard to get attached. I don't want anyone to break my heart like she did."

"It seems that is something the two of us have in common."

"It seems so. Tell me about you."

"I was raised by my mother until I was a sophomore in high school. Then she met and married my stepfather. With the marriage, I gained a stepbrother. He and his boyfriend actually live in New York as well."

"Wow. It seems we do have some things in common."

"We do."

"I'm so glad that we came out this evening. I see a very good friendship in our future."

"I believe you are correct."

Their food was brought to them.

* * *

Finn and Rachel got back to the apartment. Rachel asked him in to hang out longer. She knew she didn't have much of a chance with him, but he could turn out to be one of the best friends she ever had. She had never met someone that was so easy to talk to about anything. He was going through a lot and she understood that, but it didn't stop her from feeling something for him she hadn't felt for anyone in such a long time.

They were sitting on the couch talking. Finn leaned over to kiss Rachel much to her surprise. From there, things led to a place neither of them had expected to go. Rachel found herself picking up her clothes after giving herself to someone that was emotionally unavailable. She had never felt cheap like this.

Finn got up and left without saying a word. After he was gone Rachel slid down the door after in closed behind him and lost it. She sobbed for the loss of her innocence and the loss of one person she thought would turn out to be her best friend.


	5. Hurt

**Wow! Thank you for the response and thoughts on last chapter. I love seeing your reactions to what happens. I can't wait to see what you think of what is to come. I have up to chapter nine written and I can't wait to share it with you! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

Rachel woke up feeling like she let herself down. She had feelings for Finn Hudson, which really wasn't a secret in her mind. She never thought they would go as fast as they did the night before. She had given herself to him and there was no chance of them having a relationship anytime soon. She was feeling down and really had no one to talk to.

Rachel's eyes looked like they were permanently red and swollen from the tears that had come. She found herself knocking on Quinn's door. She was the only friend she had now. She waited for Quinn to come to the door. Quinn opened the door and said, "Hey Rach. Oh, Rachel. What is the matter? Is everything okay?"

Rachel sniffled and said, "Umm… I don't really have any friends. I was hoping I could talk you if you weren't busy. I don't want to bother you with my troubles. I know I'm just an odd person that seems to be everywhere."

Quinn took her in her arms. She said, "Shh… You are fine. I like to think that we are friends." Quinn turned her head and said, "Honey, I'm going over to Rachel's. I'll be back."

Puck called back, "Okay. I love you, baby."

Quinn smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were walking the less than twenty feet to Rachel's apartment when Finn came out of his. He looked over and ignored Rachel as if she had the plague. Rachel burst into tears as she ran in her apartment. Quinn looked over to Finn and he lowered his head. Quinn chased Rachel into her apartment and shut the door.

Rachel was sitting there with her head in her hands. Quinn sat next to her and asked, "What is the matter? Does this have to do with Finn?"

Rachel just nodded. She couldn't get any words out.

Quinn asked, "What did he do to you? He knows better than to mess with me, especially now. Messing with means that he has to mess with me."

Rachel looked up and said, "We…um…" She couldn't get it out.

"The two of you, you know…"

Rachel just nodded. She was so disappointed in herself for letting herself go as far as she did with someone she just met. She didn't know why she was sitting here with the guy's best friend bearing her heart and she hardly knew either of them.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. She said, "It's okay. Did he force you? Did he hurt you? You know that I will let him know that he was in the wrong."

Rachel sighed and said, "No. He was a gentleman about the whole thing. He left without saying a word last night. I'm pretty sure that he regrets it and doesn't want anything to do with me. I gave myself to him! I can't believe I was that stupid."

"Hang on. You never…"

"No. It was my first time."

"Oh, Rachel."

"I should have known better. I'm an adult. Now I need to move."

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him and I can't be this close to him after what we did. I'm so messed up."

"You aren't messed up. It is a big deal. I just can't believe Finn would do this so soon."

"It doesn't matter. I guess I won't be seeing him again."

"Don't let this mess things up between us. I like having a girl friend. I love the guys, but I can't talk about some things with them."

Rachel smiled. "Of course not. Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem. I was actually going to come see you. I have to tell you something."

Rachel got a smile on her face and said, "Tell me! Tell me!"

Quinn chuckled. "Puck and I are pregnant. I'm about seven weeks in."

Rachel hugged her and told her, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"When are we going shopping?"

Quinn smiled and said, "I want to wait for a while. I want to make sure that I'm going to be able to make it through the pregnancy. No one knows, but I had a miscarriage last year. I want to make sure that this one is going to last."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Puck is the only one who knows. I didn't know I was pregnant. I had some really bad stomach pain and went to the doctor from work and I found out that I had miscarried."

"Oh Quinn."

"It's really okay. I have this one here and it's all going to be okay. I couldn't be happier than to be pregnant. I can't wait to see this little one."

"You are going to be a great mom."

"Thank you. Rach, everything is going to be okay. Finn is going to get a few words from me later."

"No, don't do that. I don't want to mess things up between you, Puck and Finn. You guys are best friends. I'm new to all of this."

"Still, you don't deserve for him to use you and dump you like that. I never thought Finn would be one to do that."

"I guess it happens. Thank you for listening to me and being there for me."

"Don't worry about it. We are friends."

The two of them sat down and talked some more about babies and going on a shopping trip. Rachel was really glad to have someone to talk to.

* * *

Finn and Puck were sitting on the couch. Puck asked, "How did the date go last night?"

Finn sighed and said, "It was amazing. Then we went back to her place…" He stopped there.

Puck exclaimed, "Dude! You already did the deed. You have to be kidding me. Even I don't do that."

"I know. I have just been so lonely."

"You used her, man."

"I didn't mean to. I would never want to hurt her. She is amazing."

"I have a feeling you did hurt her. My wife is over at Rachel's right now. I don't know if you are going to be her favorite person anymore. Q really likes Rachel. She is the girl friend she always wanted."

"I really screwed up. I saw them go over to her apartment. I couldn't look Rachel in the eye. She ran off to her apartment and she was crying. I'm the biggest jerk alive. I'm such a screw up."

"Finn, I can't believe you did this. I love you like a brother, but that is messed up. The way Quinn talks Rachel is quiet and reserved. You used her and then dumped her like she was yesterday's news paper. Coming from me that isn't cool."

Finn lowered his head. "I know."

"You should think about that. From everything Q says about Rachel, she sounds like a great person. You and I both know it takes quite a bit for Quinn to let people in."

"Yeah. I messed up anything that might ever come from that."

"I'm sorry, dude. I don't know if I can blame her though."

"I know. I can't either. I guess I need to suck it up and accept the future of me not finding someone to be in my life. I guess Erin was it for me and I lost her."

Puck slapped him on the back and tried to change the subject.

* * *

Quinn walked in the apartment and slammed the door behind her. She saw Finn sitting on the couch. She said, "Finn Hudson, get out of my house! I can't look at your face right now. Because of you I almost lost the first real girl friend I have ever had."

Finn stood up and said, "I'm sorry, Q. I didn't mean to."

"Finn, you were her first! Then you left like it was no big deal. I saw the way that you ignored us when we were going over to her place. Finn, that is not okay!"

Finn exclaimed, "I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. It just went farther than either of us thought it would. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Finn…"

"No, you are right. It is just something I have to live with. Is she okay?"

"Do you think she is? I have been there for four hours trying to talk to her. She is really hurt."

Finn wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his eye. "I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean to hurt her. She is special, but Erin…"

"Finn, Erin is gone. I know that you loved her, but she isn't here. You can't give up on life just because an accident took her away."

"She was my one true love. How am I supposed to love someone else now?"

"You have to open yourself up to it. It isn't going to be easy, but you have to let her go. She would understand."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. If it came down to it and something happened to me I would want Puck to find someone else. I wouldn't want him to give up on being happy because I am gone."

"But…"

"But nothing. I think you really missed out on Rachel. She is brokenhearted. She even said something about moving because she didn't want you to have to see her."

Finn sighed. "I really messed up, huh?"

"You have no idea. You were her first time, Finn! That isn't something that a girl just forgets. She was saving herself and you didn't even realize it."

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh. I love you like a brother, but you are really stupid. Rachel isn't going to be able to see you like she once did again. The poor girl thought she was really falling for you. Now she just feels like she was used."

"I didn't use her!"

Puck said, "Man, you did. You were lonely and you just went farther than you expected to."

Finn burst into tears. "I just can't give my heart away again. I can't handle it. I have been let down so many times. I have such bad luck with girls. I don't want her to get hurt."

Quinn rubbed her hand over her head and said, "Well, it's a little late for that. Rachel is hurt."

Finn said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one to apologize to. Neither is Puck. I don't think Rachel is going to let you anywhere near her anytime soon."

"I guess that is something I am going to have to work for. I'm going to go back over to my place. I'll be seeing you guys."

He hugged both of them and went to leave.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her living room watching A Walk to Remember. She needed a movie to make her cry so something else would make the tears come and she could be finished with worrying about Finn Hudson and the hurt he had brought her.

There was a knock on her door. She got up and looked out the peephole to see it was Finn. She stood back and waited for him to leave. He knocked again, but she didn't budge. She didn't want to talk to the man.

When she heard him sigh she saw a piece of paper come under the door. She picked it up and read, "Rachel, I'm sorry that I hurt you. It is one of the worst mistakes I have ever made. I just hope that you can forgive me. I would be lucky to have a friend like you. I hope we can find that someday. Sincerely, Finn."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let him back in that easy. The man would have to beg and grovel at her feet to get back in her good graces. She had had so many people use her in her life, she wasn't about to let it happen in her new life in New York. Finn would have truly show her that he cared about her genuinely and not just as a play toy.


	6. Something Off

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support of this story. I am going to love to see what you think of the turn this story takes as it progresses. I have some written up and** **I will be writing more tonight. Enjoy and let me know what you think and what you believe is to come next. :)**

It had been about a month since Finn had slid the note under Rachel's door. He had tried to talk to her a few other times, but she just wouldn't have it. Rachel was on a shopping trip with Quinn trying to forget her troubles. Rachel had been stressing out so much with trying to keep up with the newest schoolwork she had been given and the new job she got at the Starbucks on the corner to support herself. She was exhausted and needed a day out to unwind with the girl that had become her best friend.

Quinn held up a dress and said, "Rach, this is so you."

Rachel told her, "It wouldn't fit."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been stress eating and I have put on a pound or two. I haven't been exercising like I should. That dress won't fit me."

"Oh honey. I love Finn, but he isn't worth it."

"It's not just him. It's my new job and my classes. There is just so much to handle."

"I'm here if you ever need anything."

"You have more than enough to worry about. You have the baby on the way and to keep Puck in line."

Quinn snorted. "I still have time for my best girl friend."

Rachel smiled. "I'm your only girl friend."

"You got me there."

Rachel threw her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh, not again!" She ran off to the bathroom. Quinn was worried about her.

* * *

Rachel came out of the bathroom feeling some better, but feeling disgusting. She always hated getting sick and she hardly ever did. She didn't know what was causing it now. She just thought she was catching the flu.

Quinn came over and asked, "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel told her, "Yeah. I think I am getting the flu. I can't keep anything down. I feel disgusting. I don't want you to catch it."

"How else do you feel?"

"I'm a little lightheaded. I can't keep anything down, but I'm always hungry."

"Rach, are you pregnant?"

Rachel gasped. "No! That isn't possible. I only you know… did that once."

"Honey that is all it takes."

"Uhh…"

"Let's go get you a test or two. I'll be right there with you if you want me to. You can do it on your own if you want to though."

"Please stay with me. I don't think I am, but I really don't want to take that on my own."

"Of course. No matter what it is going to be okay. So, have you been seeing anyone?"

Rachel shook her head no.

Quinn gasped, "It would be Finn's."

Rachel just nodded yes as they left the store without buying what they had originally gone for.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the bathroom. She had asked Quinn to wait in the living room for her. Rachel had never been so nervous, even though she didn't think she really was pregnant. It was one night that she had let herself go too far. Now she had a chance that she was going to be holding a reminder of that slip up in eight months. That terrified her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone alarm went off. She picked up the stick and was welcomed with the word that she dreaded: PREGNANT. Rachel fell to the floor in sobs. She was going to be a mother. There was no doubt that she was going to give birth to the baby, but what was up for decision was if the baby would be raised by her or someone else. She didn't know if she had the means to support herself and a baby, especially when she hadn't said two words to the father in a month.

There was a knock on the door and Quinn opened the door a crack. She said, "Rach!" She crouched down on the floor and held Rachel in her arms as she sobbed. Quinn didn't have to ask to know what the outcome of the pregnancy test was. Rachel's reaction showed it all.

Quinn ran her hand through Rachel's hair and said, "Shh… It's going to be okay. You aren't going to do this alone. Finn will be there. You know he will help with anything you need."

Rachel shot up out of her lap where her head had been laying and said, "No! Finn can't know!"

"What are you talking about? He is going to be a father."

"Only because of one night. He doesn't like me. He doesn't need to feel attached to me because of a baby. He is still all about Erin. I don't even know if I am going to keep the baby. I don't know if I have the means to support me and a baby."

"Rach, think about this. It is a big decision that can't be taken lightly. You could regret giving your baby away. I know this from experience."

"What are you talking about?"

"Puck and I had a baby in high school. Neither of us were ready to be a parent and gave her away. I miss her every day. We get pictures every once in a while and see her once a year. It hurts to know that your off spring is out in the world while you aren't taking care of them."

"If I do take care of the kid it will be on my own."

"Rachel, don't you think it is about time to talk to Finn? You haven't given him a chance to talk to you. I know he has tried to talk to you."

"It is too hard. Now it is going to be even harder. He probably won't even believe he is the father. He probably thinks I am with any guy that will come my way."

"That isn't true. He knows you don't do that. He would take responsibility for the child. He would help you out financially."

"I can't and won't expect him to do that."

"Rachel, come on. You have to really think this through."

"I know I do. I'm not just responsible for my own life, but the life of a baby for at least the next eight months."

"I'll be there for you all the way. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Puck and I are going to order a pizza. I'll even make him order one of your vegetarian ones."

Rachel bit her lip and said, "Thank you. You are really the best friend a girl could have at a time like this."

Quinn hugged her and the two girls got up off the floor.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in a chair in Puck and Quinn's living room as they sat close to her. Puck asked, "How are you doing, Rachel? You haven't been over for a while."

Rachel bit her lip and said, "I've been okay. How have you been, Noah?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on, Rach. It's Puck."

"But Noah sounds better."

Quinn loved to watch the two of them bicker. There was nothing more to it. They were like brother and sister.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Really I am. There is just a lot going on with school and the new job."

"I know we are new friends, but don't lie to me. Jewish princess, what is on your mind?"

Rachel sighed. There was something about Puck that made it so hard to not just bear her soul to him. She said, "If I tell you this you have to promise that it stays in this apartment."

"Oh, this must be good. Please tell."

Rachel took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Puck's mouth fell open. He said, "Oh my goodness. So, did you meet someone after Finn was stupid? I don't remember you or Q talking about a new guy."

Rachel just shook her head no.

Puck said, "Finn is going to be a dad!"

Rachel said, "Noah! Shut up!"

"He is!"

"Yes, okay? He doesn't need to know."

"What are you talking about? Of course he needs to know."

"He wouldn't believe he is the father anyway. I'm going to do this on my own and I may or may not give the baby up for adoption. That decision still needs to be made. I still have eight months before that needs to be decided."

"Rachel, think about it. He should know that he has a baby out there."

"He won't care. He still loves Erin. He is never going to let anyone else in. She is the one that he wanted babies with. I'm just the one that let things go too far and will have to pay for it."

"Rach, come on. You would be an awesome mom. Finn would help you out."

"He won't have to. I'm cutting him free before he even knows about it."

"Rachel, I know Finn did you wrong, but he is still my boy. I have to watch out for him. He guy has dreams about having little munchkins to chase around. He would love to be a dad."

Rachel found herself in tears. "No matter how much I want him to, he wouldn't want to have this baby with me. He would probably just leave it without saying goodbye or anything, too."

Quinn said, "Rachel, you don't know that. Finn dreams about having kids. He is afraid to give his heart up again because he doesn't want to lose someone else after everything that happened with Erin. He blames himself for her death. He doesn't want that to happen to someone else. He has even said that he couldn't let himself let that happen to you."

"I can't believe that. He won't look at me."

"What about that note he left under your door?"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know how I feel!"

Puck walked over and gave her a hug. He told her, "We won't tell him until you want us to? Okay? Q and I will be there for you the whole time though."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Okay, let's eat."

Rachel asked, "Can I have a piece of that bacon and pepperoni pizza? I am really craving meat. I'm going to hate Finn when all of this is all over because there goes my vegan beliefs."

Quinn and Puck snickered. Quinn said, "It is all for the baby. That makes it okay. You are going to get through this. I will make sure of it."

The three of them started eating.

Rachel asked Puck, "Can I steal your wife tomorrow?"

Puck said, "You just had her today. I would like to see my wife every once in a while, princess."

Rachel lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She stood up and headed for the door.

Quinn asked, "Where are you going?"

"Back home. I want the two of you to have some time. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"What do you need me for tomorrow, Rach?"

"I'm going to make an appointment for the doctor for tomorrow. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"Rach, I'll go with you."

"No. You and Noah should have a day. Have a good evening. I have stolen you enough."

Puck said, "Rach, I'm sorry. You can have her tomorrow."

"No. You were right. I take her from you much too often. You only get so often off work."

"Oh, Rach."

Rachel wiped her eyes. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. I need to learn to handle more things on my own. I need to be a big girl. I got myself in this situation and I have to pay for it."

Rachel smiled and left them.

* * *

Finn was walking into his apartment when he saw Rachel leaving Puck and Quinn's. He rushed over and said, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel's head shot up. "Oh. Hi Finn."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm a little under the weather, but I'm okay." With that, Rachel went running to her apartment to get the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach in the hallway. She left the door wide open.

Finn found himself walking in the apartment to check on her. Something was off and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. Things had been nonexistent between them. He really wanted to be her friend. He promised himself that he was going to see if there was anything he could do for Rachel.


	7. Sickness

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I'm sorry that some of you don't like the way that my stories go. I just hope you will stick it out and see where it goes. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and review. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Rachel came out of the bathroom slowly dragging. She was really hating this morning sickness that didn't just happen in the morning. Why did they call it morning sickness anyway when it was all day? She looked up to see Finn. She asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Finn came over and said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me. You can go home now."

Rachel wiped at the sweat on her forehead. She hated the way that she felt. She started to sway as a dizzy spell came over her. Finn caught her in his arms and said, "You are going to lie down on the couch and I am going to make sure you are okay."

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine. I really am."

"You look like you feel awful. I'll make you some soup and get you some crackers to ease your stomach. You are going to lie down on the couch. I'm sorry for the last month and how awkward it has been. I want to make it up to you, so here is where I am going to start."

"Finn…"

"Don't fight with me. Just let me be the friend that I should have been all along. Now, go get comfortable on the couch."

Rachel saluted him. "I just feel bad. You just got back from work. I'm sure it was a long day saving people, cats and whatnot."

Finn chuckled. "I'm okay. I'm worried about you, Miss. Berry. Just let me take care of you tonight."

Rachel laid down on the couch. Finn brought her a little bucket in case she needed it and couldn't make it to the bathroom. He was being very thoughtful and making it even harder for Rachel to be mad at him for getting her pregnant. He didn't even know he was actually taking care of his baby momma and she wasn't about to let him find out yet.

Finn brought Rachel a Sprite and some crackers. He asked, "Do you want some soup?"

Rachel told him, "No. I'm okay."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Finn, you can go home. Don't sit around here while I'm sick. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Really, I'm fine."

"Nope. You aren't getting rid of me that easy. I'm staying here to make sure you are okay."

"Finn! I am not a child. I am fine. You don't have to worry about me. I am independent and I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I just want to help. Rach, I just want to help you if I can."

"I appreciate that. I really do, but you are acting like a father. My own fathers didn't even take care of me like this whenever I was sick."

"You deserve to be taken care of."

"Thank you."

"Just let me watch a movie with you."

"Fine. If that will make you happy and get you out of here fine."

Finn put in She's The Man. Rachel was lying on the couch and Finn was sitting on the floor next to it just in case she needed anything. He knew he had a lot of making up to do. This was where he was going to start.

* * *

Rachel had fallen asleep during the movie. She woke up to see Finn staring at her. She asked, "What are you looking at?"

Finn blushed. "I'm sorry. Are you feeling any better?"

"Some. I guess I fell asleep. Sorry. You can go home."

"Rach…"

"Don't Rach me…"

"I'm sorry."

"I guess I'll be leaving you alone. I hope you feel better."

Finn was almost to the door we he heard, "Oh, not again!" He looked over his shoulder to see Rachel running off to the bathroom. He chased after her.

Finn fell to his knees behind Rachel as she emptied the content of her stomach. He held her hair back. He could tell she was embarrassed. He didn't care. He just wanted the poor girl to feel better.

Finn helped Rachel to her feet when he was sure that she was finished. He helped her stay on her weak legs as she brushed her teeth.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Finn while walking to the living room. She said, "Thank you. I'm sure that was very unattractive."

Finn told her, "Don't worry about that. I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me since I'm not your favorite person."

"Rach, that isn't true. I just can't let someone in so quickly."

Rachel really wanted to tell him that he would have to get used to it and work on that because there would be a little one that would need to be welcomed into his life. She just couldn't do it.

Rachel lowered her head. "Well, okay. You really should go. I am going to go to sleep. I have an early doctor's appointment. I need to call into work and email my professors that I won't be making it to class."

Finn's face faltered when he realized that he had said the wrong thing again. "Well, if you need anything let me know. I'll go out and get you anything you need."

"Thank you, Finn." Finn finally left.

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed awake. She had made the calls and emails that she needed to. She couldn't sleep with all the things on her mind. She put her hand on her stomach and said, "Hi baby. I hear that talking to her makes you more intelligent. I want you to be smart when you grow up. You have to be smarter than your mommy. I am starting to love you and I just found out about you today. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to make sure that you are okay. You most definitely were not planned. You are going to be special anyway. I just want you to know that if I keep you or if you are given to another family you are going to be so loved. For the eight months, it is you and me kid. I don't know if there is going to be anyone else in our lives. I know your daddy should know about you, but I just can't tell him when he is still in love with someone else. I just hope you can forgive me for anything that may happen. You are special, cupcake. I just wish things were different. No matter what happens you are my baby. I may not be happy with your daddy, but I guess I have to tell him that you are his at some point. Maybe by the time you come he will know. I love you. I'm sure we are going to have many conversations like this one. I can't wait to feel you move and see you. The next eight months may be long, but we are going to get through this. It's the two of us against the world."

Rachel had tears falling from her eyes at this point. She knew she had a big decision to make when it came to keeping or giving up the baby that she had created with Finn when she thought she loved him. She had to admit he had a big heart and was willing to help in any way that he could if she needed it. He had no clue that he was the cause of her discomfort and illness.


	8. Oh No

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like where this goes. I'm enjoying writing this just because it different. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Enjoy!**

Rachel was nervous as she sat alone in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called. She wished someone was with her, but she had to become independent. She was going to be doing a lot of things on her own from this point forward.

A nurse come out and said, "Rachel Berry?"

Rachel followed her back. She was weighed, blood pressure taken and pulse. She was led to a room to sit to wait for the doctor to come in and see her. She rested her hand on her stomach. She thought about what was going to come of her future now.

The doctor came in and said, "Hello Mrs. Berry."

Rachel said, "Umm… It's Miss. I'm not married."

"I'm sorry. What can I help you with today?"

"I believe I am pregnant. I was hoping you could confirm this for me."

"Sure. I'll get things set up for you. I'll do a sonogram and see what I can find."

Rachel held in her breath as the cold jell was put on her stomach. The doctor moved the wand around her stomach. The doctor said, "Well, it seems you are pregnant. I would say you are about five weeks. You are actually pregnant with twins."

Rachel heard the heartbeats. Rachel gasped and the tears started falling. The doctor shut off the machine and started telling her what she needed to do. She didn't catch most of it because of the surprise she felt. The doctor gave her pamphlets and asked her to come back in a month for another appointment to check on the babies' progress.

* * *

Rachel had cried the whole way home. She was scared. She had heard the heartbeats and she didn't think she could give up her babies. She had thought about it the whole way home. She was going to take care of her two little ones all on her own. She would have to be moving soon so she didn't run into Finn and have to explain the situation.

Rachel didn't even go to her apartment before knocking on the door of the Puckermans. Puck opened the door to see Rachel in the state she was in. He threw over his shoulder, "Q, come here! Quick!"

Quinn came rushing to the door. Finn was following behind her. Quinn too Puck's place of holding Rachel in her arms. Quinn said, "Come on, Honey. Let's go over to your place and talk. It's going to be okay."

Finn asked, "Rach, are you okay?"

Quinn said, "I'm sure she is fine, Finn. She just needs some girl time. Puck, I'll be over at Rachel's."

Quinn helped Rachel get over to her apartment. Quinn sat with her and asked, "Is everything okay? Is that baby okay?"

Rachel looked up at her and simply said, "Babies…"

"Babies?"

"It isn't a baby. It's babies. I'm having twins. Finn freakin' Hudson didn't just knock me up, he did double the damage. How am I going to do this?"

"Tell him."

"I can't do that! He won't want anything to do with me. He has is dream life planned out with Erin. I'm not Erin. I'm just little Rachel Berry, the mother of the children he doesn't know that I am carrying. I'm going to look for another apartment."

"Rachel, don't do that. I need you here. We are going to get through this together."

"I can't live down the hall from Finn any longer. I just can't. I will never have him, but I will always have part of him. I heard their heartbeats and I know I am going to keep them. I can't let him see me gain this weight. I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared. You aren't in this alone even if you think you are. Puck and I will be there for you no matter what happens. You are my best friend."

"Quinn…"

"No, it's true. I have never felt so comfortable talking to someone about anything."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just shocked. I didn't expect to hear two heartbeats and see two little babies on the screen."

"That is special. You are going to be an amazing mom. I'm going to be the best aunt ever."

Rachel smiled. "You most definitely are."

"Have you talked to anyone back home and told them what is going on?"

"My dads aren't around anymore. I didn't really have any friends. There were a couple of friends, but I haven't kept in touch with them. There is just so much going on right now. I just can't handle too much right now."

"You can tell more than just me and Puck. It is going to get out pretty soon. Those babies are going to let everyone know they are growing pretty soon."

"I know. I have to tell you about last night."

"What happened?"

"Finn ran into me in the hall. I rushed in here to get sick and didn't shut the door. He came in and took it upon himself to take care of me. We watched a movie. I fell asleep. When I woke up he was still here. I got sick as soon as he was getting ready to leave. He held my hair back. He is showing such mixed signals when it comes to us."

"Give him a chance!"

"I don't think I can. It isn't just about getting my heart broken now. There are two other little ones that will be effected now."

"That is true, but you know that he would be there for his children."

"I don't know about that. I'm not the one that he wanted to have children with."

"You have to stop saying that. It isn't your fault that Erin isn't here. Finn needs to learn to move on. It has been three years. It is time for him to find someone else. I really think that you are that someone else."

"I just don't know."

"Rach, this is some big stuff you are going through. Finn should be worrying about all of this stuff with you."

"I can't tell him right now."

"I promise not to say anything to him because you should be the one to tell him. I love you like you are my sister. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get stressed out. It isn't good for you or the babies."

"I know. I'm working on that. Thank you for coming over to talk to me. You know me. Thank you for always being here for me. You are the best."

"I'll always be here for you."

The two of them hugged and talked about something other than the babies to make Rachel feel better.

* * *

Finn was sitting with Puck in the living room. Finn asked, "Do you think Rachel is okay?"

Puck asked, "Why do you care?"

"Don't be like that. I care."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yeah. I spent most of last night at her place making sure she was okay. She is really sick, dude."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she is fine. It's just something she is going to let take its course."

"Still."

"Just let it go. I'm sure Rachel has it under control."

"I guess you are right. I just feel like I need to make it up to her for the way that I treated her. I was terrible to walk out on her like that. I didn't think about how much this would hurt her."

"You really should have thought about it."

"I know."

"So, did I tell you that Jonah is coming to stay with us for a month?"

"Your little brother, Jonah?"

"No. The homeless Jonah that lives on Brooklyn Bridge. Yes my brother Jonah."

"Oh, that's cool. How is he doing?"

"Pretty good. Showing the world that all Puckerman guys aren't screw ups. He is top of his class and still gets all the girls."

"Playing football, right?"

"Football, basketball and baseball."

"Oh. He's trying to show you up, man."

Puck chuckled. "Let him try. I'm still the best."

Finn laughed at his friend. Oh the brotherly rivalry. It wasn't a surprise that the Puckerman boys would always try to outdo the other. It was surely going to be interesting to have little Puckerman in the city for a while and see the effect it had on Puck.

Finn said, "I can't wait to see him. I kind of miss the littlest Puck."

"Hey now! I'm the only Puck. He is just Jonah."

Finn laughed. "Yes sir. Have you told him he is going to be an uncle yet?"

"Oh yeah. He is excited. He is a cheese ball like that."

"Stop trying to play it tough. You are excited about the baby, too."

"I am. I can't wait to see which one of us it looks more like."

"If we are all lucky it will be Quinn."

"Oh, you are so funny. Shut up."

Finn laughed. The two guys continued to play video games. Finn had no idea that in the next apartment over something or someones were happening that were going to change his life forever. It was killing Puck to keep something so big from his best friend, but it wasn't his secret to tell. It was something that Finn and Rachel must talk about themselves. He just wanted to sit them down together, tell them how stupid they were being and tell them to get over it for their child. Puck just had a feeling that they were endgame, but he had to figure out how to get them to realize it themselves.


	9. I Would Have Believed You

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was sad to write a bit. I hope you like where this story is heading. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope it can go on for a while longer. I am starting to think of ideas for the sequel to Love By Chance. Thank you for your support of all my stories and taking the time to read them.**

It had been a month. Rachel has the slightest bump and she was now eleven weeks pregnant. She hid from Finn to the best of her ability. She didn't want him to have any ideas of what was going on.

Rachel was over and Puck and Quinn's apartment. Finn was at work so she knew she was safe from running into him.

Puck said, "Rach, you have to stop hiding from him. He knows something is up. He is really worried about you."

Rachel sighed and told him, "Let it go, Noah."

"How long are you going to wait? He will realize when you go into labor in the hallway."

Rachel sniffled. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell him."

Quinn came over and sat next to her. She said, "You really should tell him soon."

"I know! I'm scared."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel was afraid it was Finn and she had picked that day to wear a tighter shirt. She thought it was all over.

Puck opened the door to see his little brother. He exclaimed, "Bro!"

The two brothers walked into the apartment. Jonah walked over and took Rachel's hand, "You must be Rachel. I'm the younger and more attractive Puckerman, Jonah."

Rachel chuckled. "I see you have the same charm as your brother. It is nice to meet you."

"What do you say we get out of here?"

Quinn said, "Jonah! You just got here. What about seeing your favorite sister in law?"

"Come on, Q. I'll be here for two weeks. I just thought I would treat a nice girl to a night out. You will see plenty of me. I promise."

"Fine."

Rachel asked, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Jonah laughed. "Of course you do as long as you say yes. I just want to treat you to a night out."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Puck said, "Get out of here and enjoy yourselves."

Rachel and Jonah left.

Quinn looked over at her husband and said, "You had something to do with this. I know you."

Puck chuckled. "I may have." Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed her busy body husband.

* * *

Rachel and Jonah were sitting in a small diner. They were chatting. Rachel really liked him. He was a lot like Puck with a better sense of manners.

Jonah asked, "How is it that someone as attractive as you are still single?"

She said, "My life is about to get more complicated."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You deserve to know. I'm pregnant with twins. I'm eleven weeks today actually."

"Is the dad in the picture?"

"Not right now. I actually haven't told him."

"Well, you are amazing. You are going to be a good mom. I may have just met you, but I can tell."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that a lot."

Rachel's cell phone rang. She saw it was Puck and answered right away, "Hello Noah."

Puck was out of breath as he said, "Rach, get to the hospital. I think we are losing the baby."

"Okay. Calm down. Be there for Quinn. We will meet you there." Rachel hung up. She was afraid for her friends and the possibility of what could be happening.

Rachel looked up at Jonah and said, "We need to get to the hospital. Quinn may be losing the baby."

Jonah grabbed Rachel's hand and they headed to the hospital as fast as they could get there.

* * *

Rachel was scared for her best friends. She didn't want to see them go through this again. She knew how hard the last time had hit Quinn and she didn't want to see it happen again.

Rachel and Jonah got to the waiting room. Rachel saw the tear stains on Puck's cheeks. They rushed over to him. He looked up and said, "She's gone. Our little girl is gone. That makes two little girls and an unknown baby that I will never know."

Rachel pulled him to her and hugged him with all the strength she had. She asked, "How is Quinn?"

"Devastated. She is going to need you. I don't know why this had to happen again."

Finn came running in. He asked, "What is going on?"

Puck sniffled and told him, "We lost the baby. It was a girl."

Finn and Puck hugged. Jonah just stood back. He had never seen his older brother in this state and he knew he never wanted to see it again. Puck had had a hard childhood. He didn't deserve all of this now.

Puck said, "Quinn is going to need you all. Let's go see my girl. I don't want to leave her alone after everything she has gone through."

The four of them got to the room. Puck said, "Q, everyone is here to see you."

Quinn looked up at Rachel. She said, "It isn't fair! I can't even carry one baby. She gets two without trying!"

Rachel's eyes shot open. "Quinn…"

"No! Stop! You are having what I want. You don't even want them. This is something that I have wanted for so long and I can't have. It isn't fair. I gave up my little girl so she could have a better life and now I can't have anymore. It just isn't fair!"

Rachel had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to all of that. She knew Quinn was in a lot of pain and didn't really know what she was saying at this point. She quietly said, "I'm sorry. I'm going to leave. I hope you feel better. I love you like you are my sister, Quinn. I would never want to see you go through this."

Rachel walked out of the room. She felt terrible for Quinn. She could only imagine what she was going through. She didn't even think about the fact that her secret was out to the babies' father. She started heading to her apartment to get away.

Rachel was out of the room and down the hall. Everyone was standing around Quinn's room. Puck asked, "Babe, don't you think that was harsh? Rach is your best friend."

"But she is having two babies she doesn't even want. We have tried for this. Why does this keep happening to us? Twice! Is this because we gave up Beth?"

"Honey, it just isn't the right time. It will happen. If it doesn't we can adopt. Whatever will make you happy. I just want you to be happy."

Finn was standing in the corner of the room taking it all in. His mind was reeling. Rachel was pregnant…with twins. Finn asked, "How far along is she?"

Puck told him, "About three months."

"I'm going to go home. Feel better, Q. Let me know if you need anything. I love you guys."

Puck walked out of the room with Finn. He told him, "Go check on Rach. Q really hurt her. I can tell. It isn't anything that anyone could help."

Finn just nodded and hugged his best friend. He hated seeing his two best friends in so much pain.

* * *

Finn walked up to Rachel's door. He knocked. Rachel opened the door and said, "Finn…"

"We need to talk." Finn walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch uninvited.

Rachel sat down next to him. "Okay."

"You're pregnant?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"Eleven weeks?"

"Yes."

"Are they mine?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Answer me! Are they mine?"

Rachel sniffled as tears came with Finn's tone. "Yes."

Finn stood up and said, "They're mine! You didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me? So, that night you were so sick…"

"It was because of your children. I'm almost out of the morning sickness stage."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"The babies and I are fine. I have another doctor's appointment next week."

"I'm going."

"No."

"Those are my kids!"

"But it is my body! I will let you know how they are. I don't want you to go. It would be awkward."

"They are my children!"

"I won't keep you from them when they are born, but I don't want you to see me indisposed."

"It's not like I haven't already."

"This is why I didn't tell you! It is hard enough as it is. I knew you wouldn't want them. Definitely not with me. I'm not good enough for you. I had Noah and Quinn, but now I don't. I'm going to move so I am out of your way. I won't keep them from them when they are born, but you won't have to worry about their mother getting in your way."

"Rachel, you are not moving."

"I have to! You hate me. Quinn hates me now. I can't rub this in her face on a daily basis."

"Stop it. It isn't your fault that this happened to Q and Puck. It just happened. You have to think about those babies that you are carrying right now."

Rachel sniffled. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. I'll help in any way that I can. I don't want things to change too much for you."

"Finn, I'm having twins. I'm going to have a lot of changes no matter what."

"Are you going to keep them?"

"I have heard their heartbeats. I have to."

"I would like to see them."

Rachel got the first sonogram and showed him. His eyes lit up as he said, "Those are our babies."

"Yes."

"Rach, please let me be involved. I want to take care of you and our babies. Let's get married."

"Are you insane? We hardly know each other. We haven't had but two conversations since the night that these two came into the picture. You don't love me. We are just two people having kids together."

"Let me help."

"I can handle myself. I have had to for a long time."

"Rach, accept some help. I would really like to be there for you during the rest of the pregnancy."

"I don't know. We will see how it goes."

"That is all I can ask. I am really sorry that this happened to you. I will take responsibility for my children."

"I know I'm not the person you wanted to have children with. I appreciate that you are willing to help me. I don't expect anything from you."

"I will be here. You better get used to it. Call me at any time about anything."

"You will hate that later in life, especially closer to my due date."

"When is your due date?"

"About May 18th. There is a chance I won't make it full term."

"I'll be there."

"The hospital. Not the room."

"I'll take what you give me."

"You are the only person I have right now."

"Q will get better. You are her best friend. She knows you need her and she needs you."

"I hope you are right. I need some sleep. My energy is gone. It isn't easy carrying your babies."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'll leave you alone after one more question."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me for real?"

Rachel found tears falling from her eyes again. "I didn't think you would believe me if I told you that they were yours. I thought you would think that I just go out and do stuff like that all the time. You were my first time. I just wanted you to know that. I hope you believe me. You were my first and only. There is no way that these babies have anyone else's genes but yours."

Finn pulled Rachel into his chest and held her. He made a vow with himself right there that he was going to do everything that he could to make Rachel happy and the next six months of her life easier. He had helped to get her in this place and he was going to help her through what was to come to the best of his ability.

Finn told her, "Just so you know, I would have believed you." Rachel sobbed in his arms as he rocked her. He had every intention of taking care of this girl.


	10. Family Finding Out

**Thank you for the response to last chapter. I hope you will take this chapter just as well. Thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts. I appreciate them all. Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

Rachel was expecting to look at the clock to see five when she woke up. That was when the babies always decided to make themselves known and lead her to emptying her stomach. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was seven when she woke up on her own. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Thank you for letting mommy sleep today, babies. I really appreciate it. Your daddy knows about you now. Now it is just to see where things go from here. Let's get ready for our day. Mommy has to get ready for work and then she has classes later today. Try to not make me too tired today. I really love you. I know I complain a lot, but mommy will always love you."

Rachel got out of bed and started getting ready for her shift at Starbucks.

Rachel had a half an hour before she had to head down the block to work. There was a knock on the door. She was really hoping that it was Quinn. She opened the door to see none other than Finn.

She sighed and asked, "What are you doing here, Finn?"

Finn told her, "I wanted to come check on you and the babies this morning. I have bagels and orange juice."

"I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Please eat it. I want to make sure that you and the babies are well taken care of."

"I take care of them and myself just fine without you."

"Just accept it."

Rachel huffed. "Fine." Rachel took the bag and juice from Finn. Much to her displeasure it smelled great and quickly started to eat it. Finn just chuckled as she watched.

She asked, "What else can I help you with? I have to be at work in a half an hour."

"Rachel, I feel terrible about the way that I have treated you. You are going through so much to bring our babies into the world. I appreciate all the changes and hardships you are going through to bring them into the world healthy. I will owe you the rest of my life."

"I hope you realize that I am not some surrogate. There are my babies and I'm not going to let you take them away from me. I was leery at first about having them, but I have come to love them. They are little parts of what I fell in love with the first time I met you." Rachel mentally slapped herself for saying that out loud.

"Rachel…"

"Stop. I'm hormonal. I am not responsible for what may be said in the next six months. There are in charge of pretty much every part of my body right now. All feelings aside, my job is to get these babies here as healthy as I possibly can."

"You are going to be an amazing mother. I would never dream about taking the babies from you. I just want to be part of every part of their lives. I'm going to call my family and tell them about the babies. My brother and mom are going to want to meet you."

Rachel was worried. She wasn't good with new people. Her relationship with Finn showed that much. She said, "I can't meet them. Finn, this is just messed up. Your family will hate me just like everyone else does. I'm perfectly fine with doing everything on my own. My dads didn't really support me so I learned to take care of myself at a young age."

"They didn't?"

"No. Then they died in an accident. I can take care of myself. You aren't the only one that has a hard time letting people in."

"I had no idea that your fathers died."

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell."

"Rach, I'm not going to leave you to do this alone. You are going to have to deal with me for the next 18 years at least. Then I am going to be the one sitting next to you when our kids get married and introduce us to our grandkids. We don't have to be together. I just want to be friends. I'm just asking for you to be my friend. I really need one and I know you need one, too. I'm sorry you didn't have the fathers you wanted, but I want you to know that I am going to be there for our children. I'm not going to let them down. I'm going to support them in all their goal and future endeavors."

Rachel had to smile. That was the sweetest thing she had heard in a long time. She really was going to need a friend. "Fine. We can work toward a friendship. It is really hard to trust anyone when I have been expected to take care of myself for so long. I let a friend in and then something as terrible as what happened yesterday happens and I lose it."

"Quinn will come around. She will get better. You don't have to worry about losing her and Puck. They really care about you. I got many stern talks because of you."

Rachel chuckled. "That is why they are so amazing. That was one of the first times that I ever truly felt like someone cared about me. Well, except for the night that these two were created before you walked out on me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's history. Now we have to work to get past it. I have to get to work so that I can support myself and be able to keep my apartment. It will be really hard to bring babies home if they don't have a home to come home to."

"I can help with money."

"No you won't. I'm going to go to work. Thank you for the bagel and orange juice. It was exactly what I needed. I have actually been able to keep everything down today. Keep your fingers crossed that it lasts through the rest of the day. It is getting pretty old."

"I sure will. It will be over soon. You are almost in your second semester. Morning sickness is supposed to be over by then."

Rachel chuckled. "It's trimester, Finn, not semester."

Finn laughed at himself. "Oh yeah. I guess I didn't read as closely as I thought I did."

"You read about it?"

Finn told her, "Yeah. I want to know what is going on. I want to understand what you are going through."

"That is really sweet of you. I need to go or I'm going to be late. You don't have to work today?"

"No. I'm going to meet my brother and his boyfriend for lunch. Then I'm going to call my mom. It wouldn't surprise me if she flew in tomorrow to meet you. She will love you. She is going to hate me for doing this to you. She is going to like you more than me anyway."

"That is not true. You are not a bad guy, Finn. You are just guarded. I just hope you can figure things out before our babies get here. You can hurt me all you want, but you will NEVER hurt my children."

"I would mean to hurt you or the babies. I am so sorry."

"We will figure this out, I guess. We have six months to get things together. Then these babies will come first."

"I agree."

"Good. I guess I will see you around. I'm off to work." Rachel went off to work. Finn went to get ready for his brunch with Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Finn was sitting at the normal table he sat at when he met Kurt and Blaine for lunch. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his brother that he was going to be an uncle. Finn and Kurt had an interesting relationship. They weren't extremely close, but they were always there for each other. This was something that Finn knew he would really need his brother for.

Kurt and Blaine came walking over. Kurt asked, "What is this lunch for? We haven't really seen much of you lately. You sounded upset on the phone."

Finn lowered his head as the two men sat down. He said, "I might as well get it over with. I got a girl pregnant. I ruined all of her future plans."

"Wait a second! You are going to be a dad! I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not."

"Explain."

"That girl, Rachel that Puck and Quinn sat me up with three months ago is the mother. I was really lonely and she was there. I feel terrible, but I will never regret my children. I am going to be there for them. Rachel and I are going to work to have a friendship so we can raise them together. I am going to take responsibility for what I have done. I will never say they are a mistake though. Things happen for a reason."

"Children?"

"She is pregnant with twins. She is going to be three months next week."

"Oh, brother."

"I know. I was stupid, but Rachel is going to be an amazing mother. I just hate that I took so much from her future."

"So her name is Rachel?"

"Rachel Berry. She is originally from Ohio. She had two fathers and they died in an accident. She is literally all on her own and I just made things a million times worse."

"You are going to take care of her, right?"

"Of course. She is the mother of my children. I have every intention of making the next six months going as smoothly as possible."

"That is good. When can I need the mother of my nieces or nephews?"

"She is really shy and backward. I don't know when you will get to meet her. She is nervous of what everyone is going to think of her because of the situation."

"As I see it, it is all your fault. I would really like to meet her."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, bro. I want you to meet her, too."

"Good. Make it happen soon. I want to see what this girl is all about and what she was even thinking getting in a situation like this with you of all people."

"Thanks. Not that I don't feel bad enough as it is. You are just making it so much better. Way to support me, bro."

Kurt said, "I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you, but I thought you were smarter than that."

Finn stood up. "Stop! I'm just a screw up. I always ruin things for everyone. I know you hate that I am your brother. I wish I could be the brother you want me to be and the man that Rachel really deserves to be the father of her babies, but I'm just Finn. There isn't anything I can do about that. I guess I shouldn't have called you guys here. I just thought you would help me." Finn couldn't stop the tears of disappointment that he had.

Blaine stopped him, "Finn, it's all going to be okay. You are going to be a great dad. You are a great guy. You have made mistakes, but everyone does. No one is perfect. Don't be so down on yourself. Just worry about taking care of your children and their mother. See where that takes you."

Finn smirked. "Thank you Blaine. I'm sorry that I ruined your day. I'm just going to head back to my apartment and face the wrath of my mother when I call her. I just wanted to tell the two of you first because I thought you would be more understanding. I guess I was wrong. Blaine, thank you for caring."

Kurt just pouted like a child as Finn walked away. He couldn't get himself to lie to him. He was making a huge mistake with his life and he couldn't just make him believe that everything was going to turn out perfectly like in the movies.

* * *

Finn was sitting on his couch. He sighed and dialed his mother's number. Carole answered, "Hello?"

Finn smiled when he heard his mother's happy tone. She said, "Hey mom."

"Finn! How is my baby? I miss you so much. I'm going to make Burt take me to New York soon to see you and Kurt. I miss you boys something awful."

"I miss you too, mom. Mom, I have to tell you something. I know you aren't going to be very happy with me, but it has always been the two of us against the world. I don't want to hide anything from you."

"What is the matter Finny? You are worrying me."

"Mom, I'm going to be a dad. I met a great girl. We had a night where we didn't think of what could come of things. Things got awkward and I didn't really talk to her for three months. I found out last night that she is pregnant with twins, my twins."

Carole sniffled. "Oh, honey."

Finn was in tears as he heard the disappointment he had caused his mother. He said, "I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry. I never want to make you regret me being your son. I'm going to take responsibility and take care of my children. I'm going to take care of Rachel as much as she will let me. She is pretty independent and won't let many people in."

"Oh, Finn. I could never regret you. I love you so much. I hate that you are going through this, but I have always known you would be a wonderful father. Those babies are going to be lucky to have you for a daddy."

"Thanks, mom."

"Of course. I want to meet the mother of my grandchildren. Tell me about her."

"Her name is Rachel Berry. She is new to New York. She is in a performing arts school. She is shy and backward, but she has such a big heart. She is Jewish and vegan."

"She sounds wonderful, son. What is your relationship with her?"

"I'm not her favorite person right now. I think I annoy her most of the time. We are making headway though. She is actually talking to me now. That is an improvement. We are going to work to be friends so that we can raise our kids on a civil note."

"You care for her, don't you?"

"She is the mother of my children. Of course I do."

"You know what I mean. You are falling in love with her. I can tell and I haven't even met her yet."

Finn chuckled. "I don't know about that. I just wanted you to know that you are going to be a grandma. I hope you aren't too disappointed in me."

"Finn, I wish things were different, but things happen for a reason. It is all going to work out. Oh, stop this grandma nonsense. I am too young to be nana or Mimi."

Finn smiled. "Yes ma'am. Thanks, mom."

"No problem, Finny. Keep me up to date. I will be coming to visit soon. I expect to meet Rachel then."

"I'll do what I can. I love you, mom."

"I love you, too." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Finn was sitting on his couch watching a football game when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to see Rachel standing there with tearstains running down her cheeks. He automatically thought the worst and thought something was wrong with the babies. He asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

Rachel fell in his arms in sobs. He held her and tried to get her to calm down so he could find out what was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was bothering her. He was going to live to what he had promised himself and help Rachel in every possible way he could. He was willing to wait for her to talk to him about her problem.


	11. I WOuld Never Regret It

**Thank you so much for all the support. I love to hear all your thoughts and I'm interested to see what you think of what is in store. I just hope you all remember that this is fiction for a reason. I don't see anyone actually doing this in reality, but it added something to the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you will share your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Finn managed to get Rachel to his couch. He pulled her onto his lap and held her. He rocked her back and forth trying to calm her. He knew whatever it was that was bothering her was big.

Finn said, "Rach, tell me what is wrong. You have to talk to me. You need to calm down for the babies, our babies."

Rachel gasped for air. She said, "I got fired."

"What?"

"I got fired today."

"Why?"

"I got sick all over the shop today. It seems those bagels you got me, your children didn't like as much as I thought they did. I have to move and quit school. I have been thinking and there is not enough money for me to live here and go to school."

"Whoa! I'm not going to let you move. You are carrying my babies. I need to be close in case something happens."

Rachel jumped up off of his lap. "You do not own me! I have to move so I can afford to support YOUR children. For the record, they are MY children as well. I have to move. I can't afford to live here any longer. Not to mention I have to get away from Quinn and Noah. I don't need to be pushing the fact that I am pregnant in their faces after such a traumatic experience."

"Rachel, stop it! You are not moving. You can move in here. I'll take care of rent and buying things for the babies. You worry about going to school. I'm not going to let you give up your dreams because of me and the babies. You are going to get to Broadway and be a star. I'm going to make sure of it. I told you I would help you and I am going to. You can move in here this weekend. The Quinn and Puck thing is terrible, but you can't help that you are having a healthy pregnancy. That is a good thing."

"I just want friends! I can't deal with this."

"Move in here this weekend. I'll help you. I have the two bedrooms. One for you and one for me. We can look for a bigger place for when the babies get here or they can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't do that. I can't let you take care of everything."

"Don't worry about that. You just worry about making it through school. Then you can tell the babies when they get older how you still reached your goals even through the hardships that were thrown your way. That is something that they will be very proud of."

Rachel sniffled. "Thank you, Finn."

"No problem. I have to take care of my baby momma." He chuckled.

"You say that again and see what happens. I am still a person."

Finn gulped nervously. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I was kidding. I promise I won't say anything like that again. So, you move in here this weekend and I'll help with everything that I possibly can. I'm so sorry that you got fired because of the babies. You won't have to worry about that stress."

"I still have to have a job to help with rent and groceries."

"Nope. I have it covered. You just worry about getting our munchkins into the world safely. Then you can worry about getting a job when they are here if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to. Whatever you want to do. I know school is a lot for you."

"Thank you. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Nothing will. You are doing everything perfectly. They are going to be healthy and perfect."

"I hope you are right."

"I told my family about you and the babies today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. My mom took it well. She really wants to meet you. Don't be surprised if we start getting care packages with baby things in it. I know she is going to spoil them. That is if you don't mind. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Rachel smiled at the fact that he cared what she thought. "That is fine. I'm glad the babies are going to have a grandmother that loves them."

"My brother didn't take the news so well. He was happy to tell me how stupid I was to let this happen."

"Oh."

"I just want you to know that I don't regret it. I would never regret that night that I had with you and the two beautiful babies that are going to come from that night."

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way. I see a good friendship coming to us. I think we are going to make this raising babies together work."

"I think you are right. I can't stop thinking about those babies you are carrying. I'm already in love with them. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that they have the best life possible."

"You are going to be a wonderful father."

Finn smiled. "That will be the best compliment I could ever get. That is what I am going to shoot for."

"You make it so hard."

"I don't understand."

"I don't want to get my hopes up of having the perfect friendship and parenting relationship with you, but you are making it so hard."

"Rach, just give me a chance."

"I will try. I just want you to know that nothing is going to happen between us. It is all going to be about the babies and nothing else."

"I understand."

"I need to go back to my place and start packing, I guess."

"I can come over and help. Maybe bring over a few things you won't be needing in the next couple of days so there won't be so much to move this weekend."

"I guess that wouldn't hurt."

Finn and Rachel walked over to Rachel's apartment.

* * *

Rachel and Finn had been packing things up for a while. There was a knock on her door. She went to get it and saw it was Puck and Jonah. She opened the door and said, "Hey guys. What is going on?"

Puck pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He said, "I am so sorry about Quinn yesterday. She just wants a baby so much. She would never mean the things she said, especially not to you. You are the sister she always wanted. The miscarriages have been really hard on her. She thinks that it is karma for giving up Beth all those years ago."

Rachel sniffled. "I understand. I would be the same if I were in her shoes. That has to be terrible. I know it hasn't been easy for you either."

"It is so hard, Rach."

"It is okay, Noah. I'm here if you or Quinn need anything."

"She is locked in the bathroom. Joe and I can't get her to come out."

"I don't think I would be much help. Finn and I are packing up my things."

"Packing? Are you moving?"

"I was going to move out of the building to make things better for Quinn, but I can't afford it. I can't even afford to live here anymore. So, I'm going to move in with Finn?"

Jonah asked, "So, the two of you are a thing now?"

Rachel shook her head no. "No. We are just two friends that are going to be raising our babies together."

"Oh. So, I can ask you out again?"

Rachel giggled. "I don't think there would be a problem with that."

Jonah smiled. "Great. So, tomorrow night?"

"That would be lovely. I guess I'll be moving the next day then."

"We will make sure you get moved out and moved in. No heavy lifting to for the mommy to be." Rachel beamed at the little Puckerman.

* * *

Finn was in the corner of the apartment pouting. He didn't know why. It was Rachel. She deserved to be happy, but he just didn't want her dating while his babies her growing inside of her.

Puck came over and said, "Man, what is up with you?"

Finn replied, "What? I'm packing up Rachel's things so she can get moved in."

"Don't try to pull that on me. I have known you my whole life. I know when you are upset about something."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You are the worst liar in the world. I guess you are going to have Rachel exactly where you want her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are falling for her."

"No, she is carrying my babies."

"If that doesn't make you love her, nothing will. The girl is giving up pretty much everything to bring your spawn into the world."

Finn found himself looking over at Rachel. She was batting her eyelashes at Jonah and giggling like a little school girl. It just got under his skin. She should be giggling like that around him, not Puck's twerp of a little brother.

Puck said, "Earth to Finn!"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, don't kill my little brother. My ma would kill me for it. Then your kids wouldn't have their cool Uncle Puck to get them in trouble."

Finn snorted. "You are definitely one of a kind man. How is Q doing? I was going to come over and check on her."

"She is broken, man. She wanted a baby so bad. She has wanted a baby. I don't know what we are going to do."

"It will come. I know it. You and Q are too great not to get that baby that you both want so bad. Don't try to lie to me, I know you wanted that baby just as much as she did. Are you okay with Rach and everything?"

"Yeah. Berry is great. It isn't her fault that she can make it through a pregnancy. Until we can have a baby of our own, I'll get to have two little dudes or dudettes to spoil."

Finn smiled. "You got that right, man. I'm sure we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Of course you will. I'll be there. It may take Q a bit to get there, but you know that she will be there, too."

"Yeah. I just feel so bad."

"There is nothing any of us could have done. Trust me, I would have done it if it could have been done. We are going to just take life a day at a time and see where it takes us. I just hate to see her so upset."

"She is strong. She'll get through this."

"Yeah."

Rachel came over and started talking to the guys. Finn couldn't stop from noticing that she kept stealing glances at Jonah. That didn't sit well with him. He may not have wanted her for a girlfriend, but he didn't want anyone else to have her either. He didn't care if that made him feel selfish. She was carrying his babies and that meant something.

* * *

Later that evening Finn was lying in bed. He couldn't believe that in two days he would be sharing an apartment with Rachel Berry, the mother of his children and new friend. It was going to be an experience. He was really looking forward to the chance to get to know Rachel and see what came of things.

Finn couldn't get the picture of Rachel growing. She would really be showing soon and he couldn't wait to see it. It was going to be even more proof that he was going to be a father. He hated that Rachel kept him at such a distance when it came to her pregnancy, but he couldn't blame her. He still had a lot to do to gain her trust and show her that he had no plans to go anywhere. It turned out that she was just as broken as he was. He assumed that was what brought them together in the first place.


	12. Moving In

**Thank you fro all the support on this story. It means so much to me. If anyone wants to make a cover photo for this story or any of my other stories it would be lovely. :) Thank you for the reviews. I love to hear what you think. :) Enjoy!**

Finn had been moving Rachel in all day. All he would let her carry were pillows or things of similar weight. He didn't want her to overdo herself or put any kind of stress on the babies. Rachel was beyond annoyed. She just wanted to be useful, but it was hard to do with Finn being an over protective father already and there were still six months left in her pregnancy. It was going to be a long six months to say the least.

Finn moved the last box over to his place. He said, "Welcome to your new home. Make yourself comfortable. That is what matters."

Rachel told him, "Finn, you don't own me anything. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I really appreciate it."

"It isn't anything. I'm glad you are letting me help. I want to help."

There was a knock on the door. Finn opened the door to see Puck, Quinn and Jonah. Finn said, "Hey guys. Welcome to the Hudson/Berry apartment."

Rachel had caught a glimpse of Quinn and went running back to her room to find something to cover herself up. She was wearing a tight tank top that showed off every curve of her new found stomach. She couldn't find anything. She wasn't about to go out there and upset Quinn any further and lose her forever. She found a sweatshirt of Finn's and put it on.

Finn called out, "Rach! Where are you?"

She walked out in his sweatshirt. She said, "I'm sorry I took your sweatshirt. I got a little chilly."

"Don't worry about it. Anything here is yours for the taking. What is mine is yours."

"Thank you."

Puck said, "The place looks great guys. It is starting to look like someone lives here and Finn has been living here for over a year. It's a big change. He will finally not be over at our place all the time."

Quinn stood there silently. She couldn't look anyone in the face. Jonah asked Rachel, "How are you doing?"

Rachel smiled and told him, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Finn wouldn't let me do any lifting. I got to carry a few pillows, if you even call that lifting."

Finn said, "Hey. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Nothing is going to happen. I'm eating right. I currently don't have a job. I think the babies are safe."

"I just want to make sure. I'm sorry."

Rachel looked up to see Quinn standing there awkwardly. Rachel said, "I'm sorry." She ran back to her room in tears and shut the door. The guys didn't know what to say about the situation.

Quinn said, "I'll go talk to her."

Puck asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It isn't her fault that this happened to us. I can't let something bad that happened take the only girl friend that I have away. I miss her."

"I'm glad to hear it. Go make up with her. I miss Berry more than I thought I would, but she doesn't want to upset you."

"That is why she is such a good friend. I need her help getting through this. It isn't going to be easy to see her with babies, but it is going to be okay."

Finn came over and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Rach has really missed you, but she didn't want to do anything to upset you. Q, she loves you."

"I love her, too. I'm going to go talk to her. I can't take this. She is too important."

* * *

Quinn was back at Rachel's bedroom door knocking. She heard Rachel sobbing. She opened the door and said, "Rach…"

Rachel pulled the blankets up farther to her chin. She said, "Hi Quinn."

Quinn shut the door and came over to the bed. She sat down and said, "Sit up and pull that blanket away from you."

"What?"

"Do it. Take that sweatshirt off. I know you didn't do it because you were cold. You did it so I wouldn't see your baby bump. Rach, it isn't your fault that I lost the baby. It isn't Puck's either. It is all mine. I'm sorry that I blurted out everything in front of Finn. That wasn't my place to do that."

"It isn't your fault. It just wasn't meant to be. You will be a mom. I know you will."

"Thank you for that. I really appreciate it. Until then I hope you know that I am going to be helping you with your little ones."

Rachel smiled. "I am going to need all the help I can get. I'm probably going to need more help not killing Finn. He is already an overprotective dad and we still have six months before they get here."

Quinn chuckled. "You are falling for him. I know it. He may have been stupid, but he cares about you."

"No he doesn't. He cares about the babies that I am carrying."

"Stop that! He didn't know that you were pregnant when he barged into your apartment to take care of you when you were sick."

"Things change."

"Exactly. Things change and so do people."

"Well, there is nothing between the two of us. We are just going to be two friends raising two children together. I am going to find someone that is going to love me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are so stubborn. Now, will you take off that awful sweatshirt and come back out to the living room."

"Yeah. I think Jonah and I may be going out later tonight."

"Do you think that is such a good idea? You just moved in here today. It would probably be a good idea for you to stay in and hang with Finn. The two of you are going to be living together. It would probably be a good idea if you stuck around here."

"I'm going to be seeing plenty of him in the coming months. I think I deserve a break."

"I'm not saying you don't. I just think your first night in the new apartment you should spend it with the guy you share it with. I'm sure the two of you have plenty to talk about when it comes to the babies. I don't understand what you see in my brother in law anyway."

"What are you talking about? Is he a bad guy?"

"No, he is a good guy. He doesn't seem like your kind of guy."

"If you say so. I'm not really looking for the long term right now. I just want to feel pretty. I don't want to feel like I'm not good enough. I know no one is going to want me after I have the babies. I will be damaged goods. Jonah is giving me attention and being so sweet."

"Oh, Rach. Every guy is still going to want you. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to being desirable. You are going to be fine. I promise. Right now you need to worry about those babies that you are carrying. You never know when something could go wrong. I know from experience."

"You are right. These two are my number one priority. Thank you for pointing it out. I'm going to stay in tonight, but tomorrow night Jonah wanted to take me out."

"I'm not your mother. I can't tell you what to do and what not to do. I'm just trying to help you out because you are my best friend. I'm sorry that things got in our way. I didn't mean for them to."

"I understand. We can't let this happen again. I need you too much."

"I know what you mean."

The two of them got up and hugged. Rachel took off Finn's sweatshirt and walked into the living room.

* * *

The guys were standing around. Jonah said, "Hey Rach. Are we still on for tonight?"

Rachel looked over at Finn and could see him cringe. She didn't understand why. It wasn't like they were together. They were living together and that was it. Rachel told him, "I don't think so. I think I am going to stay in tonight. I'm kind of tired. Carrying those pillows was a big job."

The guys and Quinn laughed. Jonah told her, "Okay. We have to go out again before I leave."

Finn was all too eager in asking, "When are you heading home, little puck?"

Jonah just looked at him and said, "Oh, umm… The end of the week."

"Man. Darn the luck."

Rachel looked over at Finn and glared at him. She didn't understand why he was being so rude. She said, "Don't worry; we will get to hang out again before you go home. I have nothing else to do now. I need to start looking for another job."

Finn said, "Rach, you don't need to have a job right now. I can take care of us."

"Oh no you can't. I am going to help out, at least a little. This is not going to be easy. I'm going to dip into the money that I got when my fathers passed away to get furniture and things for the babies. We need to go shopping soon."

Puck and Quinn just looked at them. Puck said, "We are going to head back over to our place. We will talk to you soon. Let us know if you need anything." Jonah told Rachel goodbye and followed his brother and sister law back to their apartment.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the living room in an awkward silence. Rachel broke it and asked, "What do you have against Jonah?"

Finn looked at her and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. Joe isn't a bad guy."

"You just seem like you don't like him."

"I don't know. It feels like he is hiding something. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You mean like you hurt me. Finn, you are a hypocrite."

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you on purpose. I never would want to do anything to hurt you. You are amazing. The babies are lucky to have you as a mother. They got the short end of the deal when they got me for a dad. I'm just afraid that you are going to get something going with Jonah and I won't get the chance to be a dad."

Rachel moved over next to him. "No matter what YOU are going to be their father. You are taking care of the three of us when I can't take care of us. No one will ever replace you as their father. Finn, we have to work on this friendship so the babies can have a healthy home life."

"We are going to do that. I promise you that."

"Good."

"Have you thought of any names? Maybe what you want to decorate the nursery with."

"I have a few names in mind. I don't have any ideas of what the nursery will be yet. Finn, I really want your help with the nursery."

"I'll help with anything you let me. I know you don't want me to go to the doctor's appointment. I'm going to support your decision. I just hope you will tell me everything they tell you."

Rachel couldn't deny that Finn loved their babies. He was ready and willing to do anything he could for her. She said, "You can come if you want to. The first appointment was pretty awkward to go to alone."

Finn's eyes lit up. "Really? I can go?"

Rachel chuckled at his excitement. "Yeah. Don't make me regret."

"I never would. I am thankful that you are letting me be part of things. That means the world to me."

"You are their father. I don't want you to think you can do too much, but you can do certain things when it comes to them."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. They are going to want to know that their father was involved in everything."

"I will be as much as I possibly can. I'll make sure I'm off on Tuesday. I'm not going to miss an appointment and I'll be around for anything else you need as much as possible."

"Thank you. You are going to regret that the closer we get to the due date."

"Never. Anything for you and the babies."

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

Finn smiled. "I think that would be perfect."

"I'm not promising that I won't fall asleep. I have no energy at all."

"I'm sorry."

"No reason to be. It happens. It will get better. Thank you for allowing me to stay here with you."

"No problem. I am glad you are here. Let's get this movie started so you can get some sleep."

Rachel curled up on the couch next to Finn as they started the movie. Her head was rested on his shoulder. Finn couldn't stop smiling. He was going to be the best that he could to Rachel and the babies. Finn wrapped his arm around her and held her to his side. Rachel didn't think anything of it and they watched the movie together.


	13. A Big Day

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate them all. I'm still looking for someone that is willing to make a cover photo for this story and any of my other stories. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. :)**

Rachel woke up and started getting dressed. The doctor's appointment was at ten. She normally hated them, but she found herself kind of excited about it. She was officially twelve weeks pregnant. She hadn't had morning sickness for a couple of days. She was starting to feel better. She looked down at her stomach and said, "Good morning, babies. Mommy and daddy get to see you today. Daddy is going to be there with us today. I just want you to know that no matter what happens between your daddy and me, we will always love you."

Finn stuck his head in the room and said, "Hey Rach. How are you doing this morning? Do you need anything? Can I help with anything?"

Rachel smiled up at him, "No, we are fine. Thank you for asking. How long have you been up?"

Finn ducked his head and said, "Since five. I guess I am a little excited. After the appointment, I'm treating you to lunch."

"Thank you. It is really sweet that you are so excited. We aren't going to be finding out the gender for a while."

"I know. I just can't wait to hear their hearts and see them."

Rachel chuckled. "They don't look like babies right now. They kind of look like aliens."

"I bet the world's cutest alien babies."

Rachel laughed. "Of course because they are ours. I need to get ready. Can you make me some toast and orange juice? I would forever be grateful."

"It would be my pleasure. I will see you in a few." He closed the door behind him.

Rachel looked down and said, "Your daddy takes such good care of us when he doesn't have to."

She got ready for the day ahead of her quickly. She was starting to feel the excitement that Finn was talking about. She was glad that she had decided to allow him to come with her. It was going to be nice to have someone else there with her and not do it on her own.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table eating a little breakfast. Finn asked, "Who were you talking to this morning, if you don't mind me asking?"

Rachel smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I was talking to the babies. They say that if you talk to the babies before they are born it helps ease them and they will know their parents."

Finn's face fell. He knew there was little to no chance that Rachel would let him talk to the babies. He said, "I'm glad they will know you when they are born."

Rachel said, "Finn, you can talk to them. They need to know who you are, too."

Finn smiled. Rachel didn't know why she had said that, but she was glad she did. Finn looked so happy. He walked over to her side of the table and sat on the floor. He didn't want to get too close and upset her. He leaned in and said, "Hi babies. I'm your daddy. I haven't really talked to a baby before so this is new to me. I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy and I are going to see you today. I'm so excited. I know you are going to be just as beautiful as your mommy is. You are going to be two of the most loved babies in the world. I'm going to do everything I can to take care of you and your mommy. We may not be together, but we are going to make things work so the two of you are happy."

Rachel smiled and wiped a little tear from her eye. "That was really sweet, Finn. You are going to be a good dad."

"Thanks, Rach. You are going to be a great mom."

"Okay. Enough of this sappy stuff. Let's finish eating so we can go see these two and make sure that everything is okay."

"Sounds good." Finn got up off the floor and walked back over to his seat. He couldn't wait to meet his babies. He knew things weren't going to be easy, but they were going to make it work for their babies.

* * *

Rachel had had tests run. Now they were setting up the ultrasound to check on the babies. Finn was sitting next to Rachel, but a distance far enough not to upset her. The morning they had had was proof that they would be able to make this work for their babies.

The doctor said, "Rachel, you know that this is going to be cold." Rachel nodded as the doctor put the gel on her stomach. Then she shivered.

Finn asked, "Are you okay?"

Rachel chuckled. "I'm fine. Stop being such a worrywart."

Finn smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just making sure of it."

"Thank you."

Doctor turned on the machine. He asked Finn, "Are you ready to see your babies, daddy?"

Finn's eyes went straight to the screen and didn't leave it. The picture started to clear up. The doctor went on and said, "Here they are. They have grown. That is a good thing. Everything is looking great. You can see the heads here and here. The legs and arms are here. You have two healthy babies on your hands. The heartbeats are very healthy. Would you like some pictures?"

Finn just nodded. He was speechless as he looked at his babies.

Rachel asked, "Are you okay, Finn?"

He looked over at her and smiled. He said, "Thank you. They are perfect."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a sap. You are going to be a great dad. I guess I am going to be the one to punish them because you are going to be wrapped around their little fingers."

"I can't help it."

"It's okay. I'm glad you feel this way. I'm glad you were here with me."

"Thank you for letting me come. This is special."

"It really is. They are already good looking babies."

Finn laughed. "You got that right, momma."

Rachel playfully slapped him as she went to clean herself up. Finn helped her off the table and they went to pick up the pictures and make Rachel's next appointment.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had enjoyed a nice, civil lunch together. They had gotten back to the apartment to find Kurt sitting in the living room. Rachel grabbed onto Finn because she had never met him before. She didn't know him and he was just sitting in their home.

Finn asked, "Dude, what are you doing here? How did you get in here anyway?"

Kurt told him, "You gave me a spare key remember. You have been hiding out and I wanted to meet the mother of my nieces or nephews."

"You still couldn't have called to warn me that you were going to be here."

"Where have you been?"

"We had a doctor's appointment. Puck took my shift so I could go with Rach to see the babies and check on them. Then we picked up a few things for the babies. I really don't think I have to explain myself to you. You just about scared us to death." Finn looked down at Rachel who was still holding onto his arm, "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel told him, "Yeah. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

Kurt walked over and stuck his hand out to Rachel and said, "I'm Kurt Hummel, Finn's brother."

Rachel smiled. "It is nice to meet you."

"What do you see in my brother? You are much too pretty to have ever seen anything in him."

Finn said, "Hey! If you are just going to down me you should leave. I really don't know why you are here. You didn't believe in us keeping the babies to begin with. You didn't have a problem with telling me how stupid I was last week when I met you for lunch."

Rachel stepped back and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if it would protect her babies that she had come to love more than life itself.

Kurt said, "I wanted to come and apologize. I shouldn't have said the things that I did. Blaine talked to me and told me how wrong I was to say those things to you. I really am sorry. I hope you will let me spoil the little ones when they get here."

Rachel sighed a sigh of relief and dropped her hands from her stomach. She said, "I'm sorry that we are meeting like this. You don't seem like a bad guy. I think we could have really been friends in another case. I guess things just happen differently."

"I would really like to get to know you. Maybe we can go shopping. I can help you find some maternity clothes when the time comes."

"I think that would be nice."

Finn said, "Okay you two. Let's sit down. Rach, you need to get off your feet for a while."

Rachel smiled. His caring nature was really starting to make her feel better. It wasn't as annoying as it once was. It was now starting to be kind of endearing. He just wanted the best for her and the babies.

The three of them sat down.

Finn asked, "What is Blaine doing?"

Kurt replied, "Oh, he had to work. He told me to tell you that he said hello. He would like for the four of us to go out sometime so he can meet Rachel as well."

Rachel smiled and said, "I think that would be lovely. Since I am not working right now I will have plenty of time. I just have to work around my school schedule."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I got to NYADA. I don't know for how much longer with these two on the way. They are going to be coming first."

Finn told her, "I told you, we are going to make this work. You are going to graduate. I will make sure of it."

Kurt said, "Yeah. We will help in any way that we can. NYADA is a great opportunity and you have to see it to the end."

Rachel smiled at the two men. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Finn said, "I told you I would help you. I'm not going to let you put your education on the backburner. We are going to make this work. I promise you that much."

"Thank you, Finn."

* * *

There was another knock on the door. Finn got up to get it. He opened the door to see his mom. He said, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Carole replied and said, "I couldn't wait any longer to see my baby boy. I had to come see you so I got a ticket and here I am. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did that. Please come in. Where are you staying? Since Rachel moved in there really isn't anywhere for you to stay here. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, honey. I'm going to stay with Kurt and Blaine. I want to get to know the mother of my grandbabies. I'm so excited. I'm going to buy some things you are going to need while I am here. I want to help where I can."

"Thanks mom, but I have this covered. I'm going to support them."

"You can get some help. Finny, really it is okay. You are making me so proud by stepping up and helping like this."

"Thanks, mom. Come in and meet Rachel. Kurt is here, too."

The two of them walked back in the apartment.

Rachel looked and got really nervous. She could tell the woman was Finn's mother.

Carole came rushing over to her and wrapped her in her arms. She said, "Oh, you are so beautiful. Finn was right. You are gorgeous. My grandbabies are going to be breathtaking with you as a mother."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Please call me Carole. I know you and my son are not together, but you are still family. You are carrying two very important members. I can't wait to get to know you. Would you like to go out to dinner? It is my treat."

Rachel looked at Finn and he just shrugged. She smiled and said, "I would love to Carole."

"Lovely! Let's go."

"Oh, you mean now." Rachel chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little excited. We can go out tomorrow night if that works better for you."

Rachel smiled. "I think that would be better. I'm kind of tired we had a big day today. I think Finn may have something to show you."

Finn smiled and said, "Who wants to see pictures?"

Kurt and Carole were eager to see the newest pictures of the babies. Rachel smiled at the interaction of the family. Rachel couldn't stop smiling. She knew her babies were going to be loved and that was what mattered the most to her. Finn looked over at her and winked. She couldn't stop the feeling in her stomach that she got. She knew it was going to be a long six months. She had no idea of how things were going to turn out, but she would have to be as ready as she could be.


	14. Making Headway

**Thank you so much for reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. I would also like to thank Mercenary269 for my awesome cover photo! Check him out. His story is good. :) Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. It means so much to me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and where it goes. Enjoy!**

Rachel and Carole's plan for a dinner out changed to a full day of shopping and lunch. Carole said, "I'm so glad you agreed to come out with me."

Rachel said, "I have to be honest. I was worried of what you would think of me. I mean I'm just a girl that got pregnant by your son. We aren't in really any kind of relationship. I thought you would hate me."

"I don't think anyone could really hate you. You are such a sweet girl. I'm glad that you are going to be the mother of my grandchildren. Finn has had a rough few years, as I am sure you have heard. He is trying so hard to get over it all. His father died when he was just a baby. He is terrified that he is going to be a bad father, but he is never going to leave those babies. He loves them already. He really cares about you."

"I care about him, too. I know this isn't going to be an easy journey for us, but we have to make this work because we have decided to keep the babies. I feel terrible that he is giving up so much for me and the babies. I don't deserve it."

"The two of you are going to be wonderful parents. Those babies are going to be lucky."

"I'm glad the babies are going to have a grandmother like you. My fathers are gone and I never knew my mother. I'm glad they are going to have you to look up to."

"Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you are going to let me be part of their lives."

"Of course. I know you are Finn's mother. I can't help but be a little jealous. I don't know what it is like to have a mother figure in my life. My fathers and I didn't really get along. It is hard to let people in my little world. I'm trying so hard because I want what is best for the babies."

"Oh, honey. I had no idea. You can call me if you need anything. I will be there for you if you need anything at all. I want to help as much as I possibly can. If Finn was going to have children with anyone I am glad it was you. He has been so broken and lonely since he lost Erin. You may not believe it, but you bring out something in him that no one else has been able to in the last couple of years."

"I don't know what to say. I just care about him because he gave two perfect little beings that will be here soon. Thank you for caring about me. I appreciate it. I'm glad I will have someone to talk to about the pregnancy."

"Of course. Let's go buy something for my grandbabies."

Rachel bit her lip and said, "I would really like to get something for the babies about their daddy. Finn is going to be an amazing father. I just want him to realize that. I can tell that he is nervous, but he is excited, too."

"Rachel, you are going to be a great mom. I don't want you to think any differently. I can tell already. I know you will keep Finn in line."

Rachel smiled. "We will keep each other in line."

"That is good. Let's go baby shopping!"

Rachel linked arms with Carole and they went to Babies R' Us.

* * *

Rachel was going through the baby clothes that had something about daddy on it. Carole was off somewhere else. Rachel and Finn were really working on their friendship. She wanted to give him something to show him how thankful she was for him.

Rachel found a whole set up of daddy onesies with cute little sayings on it. Rachel finally decided on "My daddy rocks" and "My finger may be small, but my daddy is wrapped around it." One was in boy colors and one was in girl colors. She knew they could bring back the ones that didn't fit the gender of the babies.

Carole came over with a shopping cart full of things. She saw what Rachel had picked up and smiled. She said, "He is going to love it. It will means so much to him coming from you."

"I'm really glad that he is involved. I don't tell him that enough."

"I'm sure he knows."

"I don't know if he does. I can be kind of mean. I don't mean to be. I'm afraid that one morning he just won't be able to handle it anymore and he will kick me out."

"He would never do that. If he did he would have to deal with me."

Rachel chuckled. "I am really lucky that all of this happened with Finn. Not just any guy would do all he has done."

"It's all because he cares about you."

The two of them went on with their shopping. They got a lot of bonding and shopping done. Rachel couldn't get Carole's words out of her head. Did Finn really care about her? Did she care about him? Was it friendship or on it's way to more?

* * *

Finn and Puck were sitting in the lounge at the firehouse. Puck asked Finn, "How is it living with your baby momma?"

Finn told him, "It is actually going better than I thought it would. Rach is great. She is going through a lot, but she is still amazing. Her and mom are out shopping and getting to know each other."

"Wow, you have more faith than I do. I don't think I would have been able to handle sending my girl out with my mom for the day."

"She isn't my girl, remember? My mom isn't that bad. I think Rach and mom will get along great. Maybe mom will help win her over for me. Now I just have to get rid of your brother."

Puck snorted. "You can't kill him. My ma would blow a gasket if her little perfect child didn't come home from visiting me."

"I wouldn't kill him. If I did I would never be able to be a dad to my kids."

Puck just shook his head. "He is going home at the end of the week. Then you have to start making your move. I'm not going to let you go back to the way things were and complain when someone else sweeps in and steals your life."

"I guess you are right. I was really stupid to shut her out after all of this started. I don't know why it has been so hard for me to get over Erin."

"You loved her. I know it is hard, but another great girl pretty much fell in your lap. Now you are having kids with her. I think it is time you put Erin to rest and move on with your life. You are going to have two babies and a girl that are going to need all of you."

"You are right. I'm going to start working on it right away."

"Good for you, man. I'll help where I can."

"Thanks."

"No problem, bro."

"How is Q doing?"

"She seems to be doing better since her and Rach talked things out. It isn't easy, but I think she is going to be okay. She just wants a baby so bad."

"I know she does. The two of you will have it when it is meant to be."

"Yeah. I just hate to see her so upset."

"Yeah. She isn't meant to be like this. I know she is tough, but the depressed look doesn't fit her."

The alarm went off warning them of a fire. They raced to get their things together and head out on the job.

* * *

Finn walked into the apartment at nine later that night. It was an hour later than he normally got home. The fire had taken longer than anyone expected. The whole house was lost, but they managed to save the family without many injuries which was a miracle in itself.

Rachel walked in and said, "Finn! You are home."

He rubbed his head and said, "I'm sorry. I was supposed to be home an hour ago, but the fire had different plans for us. It took longer than expected and I couldn't get away. How are you and the munchkins tonight?"

Rachel put her hand on her stomach and said, "We are good. I'm glad you are home. I made you dinner. You can put it in the microwave. It should be okay. I can make you something else if it isn't. It isn't a big deal."

"Rach, you don't have to do that. Thank you."

"No problem. Think of it as part of a peace offering. I really want to work on this friendship thing and I owe you for letting me stay and not kicking me out when I get crazy."

Finn hugged her. "I'm glad you are here, really. You didn't have to do anything. I invited you and I am really glad you are here. I can keep a better eye on you and the babies this way." He winked at her.

Rachel smiled. "I made your favorite. Your mom helped me before she headed over to Kurt and Blaine's. I'm supposed to go out again with her tomorrow. Kurt is going to join us. I hope you don't mind."

Finn laughed. "I don't mind. I'm glad you and mom like each other. You are going to be in each other's lives for at least the next eighteen years, probably longer. You really made barbeque pizza. I thought you hated meat."

Rachel lowered her head. "I do. I just wanted to do something special for you. I may have had a piece. The babies wanted it." She bit her bottom lip.

"Hey, that's okay. If it makes them happy, right?"

"Yeah. They really liked it. I may have to have another piece."

"That is perfectly fine. I think it would be better than me eating alone."

"Oh, before you eat I got you something else. Well, I got something for the babies, but I thought you might like it."

She took his hand and led him back to her room. He saw all the tiny clothes, toys and other objects laying out on her bed. She said, "Your mom and I may have gotten a little excited in the baby store. It was mostly her that bought everything. I did buy these four outfits. I got them matching ones. I know we don't know the gender yet, but we can return them if we need to to get gender correct ones." Rachel handed the little onesies that she had gotten especially for the babies about their daddy.

Finn looked at them and a big smile crept across his face. He hugged Rachel and said, "Thank you. I really appreciate that. I can't wait to see the babies in them. Now we just have to get ones about their mommy."

"I think there may be some in here somewhere. We went overboard, but it was so exciting. I was hoping you would go with me sometime so we can look at furniture for the nursery. I know we have time, but I have a thing about being early for everything just in case."

Finn laughed. "I think we can manage that. We can go after we find out the gender. We will still have four months after that. That will give us plenty of time to turn my room into a nursery."

"I still don't like the idea of you giving up your room. You shouldn't have to do that."

"I want to. Anything for the babies. They are what matters now. You matter, too. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry and I can hear your stomach growling all the way over here. Thank you for everything tonight, Rach. It really means a lot to me. I can't wait to see where the coming months lead us."

Rachel smiled and hugged him. She was really going to like being his friend. Then went into the kitchen to eat the rest of the pizza. They actually had time to get to know each other better before they went to bed for the night.


	15. Special Kind of Family

**Thank you for the support of this story It means so much to me. I love to hear your thoughts and I hope they keep coming. I"m not writing as fast as I would have hoped. I hope you stick with me through it. :)**

Finn was having dinner with Kurt and Carole. Rachel was going out with Jonah one last time before he headed back to Ohio. Finn couldn't say he was sad to see him go.

Carole told Finn, "I love Rachel. You need to stop being so stubborn. She is perfect for you."

Kurt said, "You need to listen to your mother. Rachel is just what you need."

Finn told them, "Yeah. She is special. I'm glad the two of you went out with her today. I see we have a ton of clothes. Too bad we don't know the gender yet and we will probably have to return half of them when we find out what we are having."

Kurt said, "I don't know how you managed to get Rachel. She will be good for you. She will keep you in line."

"She is great. Last night we had a conversation about things and we are working on them."

Carole smiled, "I'm so happy to hear that. I'm glad to see you happier than you have been in the last three years. I know you don't think you can, but it is time for you to move on. It is meant to happen. You are only 24 years old."

Finn said, "I'm working on it. She is wonderful. I can't wait to see what comes our way. I know it is going to be anything but easy."

"You are going to be fine. You know if you need ANY help with my grandbabies I will be on the first flight out here to help. I can't wait to hold them and snuggle with them."

Finn chuckled. "You are going to be a great nana, mom."

She smiled. "Thanks, Finny. You are going to be a great daddy. I just know it."

Kurt told him, "I'm here if you need me, too. Blaine is still looking forward to meeting Rachel. I'm sure they are going to love each other. We will have to have double dates."

Finn laughed, "Man, I still have to get her to want me."

"I'm sure she won't turn down a dinner or two. I mean she is carrying your children. You should have seen her at lunch today. She could have eaten the whole restaurant and then some. We had to stop to get cookies and pretzels along the way as well."

"Watch what you say, dude. That is the mother of my children you are talking about. She is important to me."

"I don't mean it offensively. I'm just saying that in the coming months you are going to have a hard time keeping the apartment stocked up with food for her."

"I'll make sure I have it all covered. I only want what is best for her and the babies."

"You are going to be a great dad."

Carole spoke up and said, "Burt wishes he was here. He can't wait to meet Rachel. He promised me that he would meet her before the babies get here. He also said that he would be sitting on the plane with me when they are born. He isn't going to miss meeting his grandchildren."

Finn smiled, "I'm glad he feels that way. He is the closest thing I have had to a dad and I am so thankful for him."

Carole sniffled. "I'm so glad you feel that way. The two of you have really made it a long way since everything started. I just can't believe my baby boy is going to have two babies of his own."

"Well, it is happening and they will be here in six months."

Kurt asked, "I know people always ask this question, but what do you hope you have?"

Finn laughed. "I have been thinking about it. I know most good parents will say it doesn't matter and they just want the baby to be healthy, but truthfully I hope we have girls. For some reason I have always wanted a little girl that will follow me around and think I am the best thing alive. I know they will be hard to deal with as teenagers and probably before that too, but I just want little girls that look just like Rachel."

Carole smiled and said, "That has to be the cutest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. I am so proud of you. You and Rachel are going to handle this perfectly."

"Thanks mom. I kind of want to get home so I can be there when she gets home. I hate that she had a date, but I can see why she would. She is really good looking. She is just a good person. She is 22 and I really messed things up for her, but the only time it gets to her is when her hormones get in the way."

Kurt said, "We better get you home, daddy. I don't think you will be waiting for her long."

"Oh? Did she say something today?"

"Yeah, but that isn't our place to tell you about it. I'm sure she will tell you when she gets home."

"I want to get her something, but I don't know what to get her."

Carole told him, "That girl loves her ice cream. I would say you would be her favorite person if you brought her a gallon."

"Then I should probably take her two just to be safe." Kurt and Carole laughed. They paid for their meals and went home.

* * *

Finn walked into the apartment with a dozen pink roses and two gallons of Rachel's favorite vegan cookie dough ice cream. He couldn't wait to see her face when he walked in the door. He was on his way to spoiling her and showing her just how much her and the babies meant to him.

He opened the door to see Rachel on the couch in tears. He just figured that she had caught the ending of a chick flick. He said, "Hey Rach. Are you okay?"

She just looked up at him speechlessly and shook her head. He quickly took the ice cream to the freezer and came back to sit by her. He told her, "Tell me what happened."

Rachel sniffled and said, "I'm fat."

"What are you talking about? You aren't fat. You are perfect."

"No I'm not. I'm fat."

"You are pregnant. You aren't fat."

"No one is ever going to want me."

"That is not true. So many people are going to want you."

"You didn't. I'm just not good enough."

"Rach…"

"Just stop. Jonah is right. After I have these babies that is going to be my job and every guy is going to see them as baggage. I'm just going to have to get over it and go on with life. I'm going to grow old with just the kids."

"He said what? Why would he say that?"

"He wanted to start something and I told him that the babies had to be my number one priority. He didn't take to that kindly. He told me then that he didn't need someone fat and two kids to tie him down. I got home like two hours ago and I have been sitting here ever since."

Finn wrapped his arms around her and said, "Oh Rach. I'm going to go get you a bowl of ice cream. I bought you two gallons of your favorite. I also got you two dozen roses. I didn't know what your favorites were, but I heard you can't go wrong with roses. I want you to remember that you are beautiful and that isn't going to change."

Rachel smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it. For the record, lilies are my favorite, but roses are my second favorite. Good thing you got the ice cream because I finished off what we had right before you got home."

Finn chuckled. "I'll go make you a bowl. I'm going to go talk to Puck for a bit. I'll be back and we can watch a movie."

"Finn, don't go over there. I know how protective of me and the babies you are. I don't want you to do something that you will regret later. I don't want to be the reason for strife between you and Puck."

"Rach, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go over to talk to Puck. Everything is going to be fine. I really think he actually likes you better than his brother. He'll take care of things. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our babies."

"That is why you are going to be an amazing dad. I'm lucky to be raising children with you. I know you don't see me any other way as a friend, but I am glad that you are being so nice to me."

"Rach, I don't think I would have it any other way. I can't wait for the babies to get here. Now, I'm going to go get your ice cream and then I am going to go talk to Puck."

"Thank you." Rachel kissed his cheek. He went to get her ice cream and brought the roses to her. The smile on her face made him feel so much better.

* * *

Finn walked over to Puck and Quinn's apartment. He was fuming. He didn't want to do anything rash, but no one messed with the mother of his babies or his babies.

Puck opened the door and could tell that Finn was upset. He asked, "What is the matter with you? I could sense your anger before I even opened the door."

"Your brother is my problem."

"What did he do?"

"He told Rach that she was fat and she would never find someone that would love her. She has been crying for the last two hours."

"Oh heck no! No one messes with my Jewish American princess. That just ain't right. Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that. Go tend to Rachel. My brother won't be messing with her anymore. I'll make sure of it."

Finn laughed. "I knew you liked Rach better than your brother."

Puck snickered. "Yeah. She isn't bad. Don't tell her I said that. I have to keep up my rough exterior. I can't hide that I like the girl though. She has been a real help to Quinn through all of this."

"Rach is pretty special. I'm just telling you that she is mine."

"I'm not going to steal her, man. You just need to get your game on before someone else comes sweeping in and takes her out from under your nose."

"I'm working on it. I'm going to get back over to her. We are going to watch a movie. I left her with a bowl of her vegan ice cream."

"Oh, you really are upping your game. Good. Get back to your baby momma and let her know how much you care about her."

"I think I will. Thanks man. Just for the record, I can't stand your brother."

Puck laughed. "For the record, I'm not a big fan of him right now either. Now get out of here. I'll take care of him. No worries here. Tell Rach that I'm sorry that my brother is such a jerk."

"Will do, man." Finn fist bumped his best friend and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Finn opened the door to his apartment to hear Rachel softly singing to the babies. Her beautiful voice was singing The One That Got Away. He looked up to see her rubbing her stomach and smiling. He didn't want to disturb the moment. He stood there listening to her sing to their unborn children and had to smile. When she was finished she heard her say, "Hi babies. Mommy hopes you love music as much as she does. The two of you are so special to your daddy and I. We can't wait until you get here. We are going to have a family. It may be a different kind of family, but it will be a family nonetheless."

Finn smiled and walked in. He asked, "How are you doing, momma?"

Rachel smiled at him and said, "Better. Thank you for the roses and flowers. They were both lovely. I appreciate the thought."

"You deserve to be spoiled every once in a while. I hope that you realize that I am going to take care of you."

"Thank you. You are making this so much easier. Will come watch the movie with me now?"

Finn chuckled. "Of course. Puck is going to take care of Jonah."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Let's get to watching this movie so you can get to rest. I know how much sleep means to you."

"Yeah."

Finn put in the movie and sat next to Rachel. She had her hand on her stomach. Finn asked, "Is everything okay?"

Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder. She looked up at him and said, "I'm fine. I can feel them moving."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It just feels like butterflies in my stomach. I noticed it for the first time today. It's pretty amazing."

Finn smiled. "That's great Rach. They wanted to let you know that they are doing okay."

"You know, you will be able to feel them in a month or so. Probably around the time we find out the gender."

"That's amazing. I wouldn't overstep those boundaries though. What friends sit around with their hands on each other's stomachs?"

Rachel said, "Yeah, but what friends have babies together? These are your babies. As of right now I am saying that you are welcome to feel your children growing. I mean look at them. They are growing already. You can see the bump of my stomach already." Rachel lifted her shirt and put her hand on it.

Finn found his hand going to her stomach like it was being pulled like a magnet. He said, "That is amazing, Rach. I know you don't like the idea of getting bigger, but I'm kind of getting excited about it. They are going to be here soon."

Rachel laughed. "You are such a dad. I'm glad."

Finn rubbed circles on Rachel's bare stomach and said, "So you will tell me when the babies are kicking harder?"

"Of course. I won't hide anything from you when it comes to this pregnancy."

"I'm glad. I want to be there as much as possible."

"You will be. I'll make sure of it."

"Good. Is there anything that I can get you, momma?"

Rachel thought and said, "I'm really craving a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich."

Finn cringed and said, "If that is what you want, then that is what you will get. I'll go make it for you. You lay back and relax. I'll be back in a minute."

Finn was walking away to the kitchen. Rachel called out, "Hey Finn?"

Finn turned around, "Yeah Rach?"

She shyly smiled and said, "Thank you for everything."

Finn smiled his lopsided grin back at her, "Your welcome." He walked away with a big smile on his face. Things were starting to set in and go better. He couldn't wait to see what was in their future. They were going to make things work, if not for themselves, then for their babies.


	16. And They Are

**Thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Two months had gone by. Finn and Rachel had become best friends. They enjoyed their time together and knew they could handle the adventure of parenthood that was coming their way.

Rachel woke up and stretched. Finn knocked on the door and stuck his head in to ask, "Good morning, Rach! Is there anything special you and babies want this morning?"

Rachel told him, "Pancakes with peanut butter, chocolate chips and strawberries please. Lots of orange juice, too.

Finn chuckled. "Your wish is my command. Why all the orange juice though?"

"We find out the sex of the babies today!"

"Okay… Orange juice has what to do with that?"

"It has a lot of sugar in it. That will make the babies more likely to move so we have a better chance of finding out the sex."

"Oh. Then lots of orange juice for you. We have to get them bouncing off the walls."

Rachel chuckled. She threw a pillow at him and said, "Get out! I have to get dressed of we will be late. I have one outfit that still fits."

"Don't worry about that. We are going to go shopping for you and the babies after the appointment. We will get you some clothes that fit."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Finn."

He smiled back and closed the door so she could get up and get dressed.

Finn was sitting in the chair next to Rachel like he had for the last three appointments now. He was so excited he was actually bouncing in his seat. Rachel looked over at him and said, "Finn Hudson, calm down! You look like a mad man."

He smiled. "I can't help it. I'm excited. I can't wait to know what we are having. I really want to know so that we can start buying gender correct clothing. I mean we have stuff for both, but we don't know if it is for the right gender or not. Then we can return the wrong stuff and start shopping for the nursery. I have kinda been looking into themes for the nursery."

She looked at him. "You have?"

"Yeah. We can paint my room pink or blue. Whatever we have to. Get white cribs. I thought for a girls' nursery we could do a cupcake theme. Make it kind of like a candy shop with the bright pastel colors and the little girly decorations. Put canopies over the cribs. If it is boys we could do a fire truck theme. I don't know how you would feel about that because I know you don't like my job. We could sit one of my old hats in there on a shelf. My friend Sam could probably paint an awesome truck on the wall."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. She said, "You really do want these babies."

"Of course I do. I have been trying to tell you that since you told me you were pregnant."

"I think those are cute and pretty unique themes. I like them a lot. I can't wait to find out which one we get to use. If we have one of each then we will have to figure out where to go from there."

Finn took her hand. He leaned over like he was going to give her a kiss when the doctor came in. He said, "Hello you two! Are you ready to find out what you are having?"

Finn and Rachel just smiled. They didn't pay attention to the fact that they were still holding hands. At the moment it didn't matter. Their minds were on their babies that they were getting ready to see.

The doctor had the machine hooked up. Rachel had her shirt rolled up and ready for the gel she had become accustom to in the last five months. She was ready to see her babies. She wanted to know what gender the little ones she was carrying and had been coming to love were.

Finn squeezed her hand as she shivered. The doctor started to move the wand around her stomach. He said, "If you will see here your babies have become even more developed. Everything is looking great. They are measuring on the small side, but that happens in the case of twins. There is a chance that that can change before they are born, but you have nothing to worry about there. Congratulations, it looks like the two of you will be getting ready two girls."

Rachel looked up at Finn and swore she saw tears in his eyes. She really hoped they were happy tears. She sniffled herself and said, "Thank you."

The doctor just smiled. He replied, "It's no problem. I assume you want some pictures."

"Four please."

"Okay. I'll get those printed off. Come out when you are ready and make your next appointment. I will see the two of you next month. Congratulations again." The doctor left.

Finn had been silent. Rachel had cleaned off her stomach. She rolled her shirt back down over her stomach. Rachel looked at him and tears started to fall. She said, "Please don't be upset. I know you probably wanted to have boys. I am so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be part of all of this. Girls can be a lot of work." She started wiping her eyes.

Finn stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He said, "No! I'm excited. I am so excited. I just couldn't get it out. I want girls. I want a little daddy's girl. It looks like I'm getting two. Rach, I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me being here. I'm not going to let you do this on your own. We are going to have our differences, but we are going to make this work. We are going to be the best parents to these little girls. They are going to be lucky to have us."

Rachel smiled and squeezed Finn tighter. Finn rubbed her stomach and said, "Hi girls. It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. You are going to be here in four months. That seems so far and so close at the same time. It looks like you are going to be tiny like your mommy. This isn't all bad. Hopefully you can sing like her, too."

Rachel chuckled. Finn Hudson was one of a kind that was for sure. She was so glad that she now had him as her friend. She knew this wasn't the perfect situation, it was downright crazy, but she was glad to have him to go through it all with. He wouldn't leave her to do it on her own.

Finn said, "Okay sappy momma. Let's go get the pictures of our girls and do some shopping. You need some new clothes and we can get some stuff for them, too."

"That sounds wonderful, daddy. I can't wait to hear what your mom has to say about us having girls. She is going to be so excited."

Finn smiled. "The relationship that you have with my mom kind of scares me."

Rachel was confused and said, "Why is that?"

"I think she likes you better than me. I'm the one she gave birth to."

Rachel lowered her head. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll back off. I don't mean to upset you."

"Oh, Rach. I'm just kidding. I like that you and mom talk to each other. I'm glad she can be there for you. I know that I annoy you and you probably need to talk to someone other than me."

"You don't annoy me. I just think that I annoy you. I don't want to do anything to ruin what we have formed. Like you said earlier, we still have at least 18 years we have to get through. I don't have a job and I'm just sponging off of you. It is just so hard to find a job that will take me and I can still go to school. I really want to be there for the babies as much as I can. I didn't have a mom and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Finn pulled her in for another hug. "You don't annoy me. It is all going to be okay. You don't have to worry about a job right now. We are doing fine in the money department. You can get a job in the summer. You won't have school and you will have time with the babies. When school starts back up then you don't have to worry about it."

"You are too good to me. You go out and get what I'm craving and all the other things you do and we aren't even together. This has to be the oddest situations."

"But it is what we are dealing with. It is all going to work out. I promise." Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel. It wasn't a little peck like they had shared before, it was a full on lip lock.

They pulled apart. Rachel said, "Umm… Wow. We need to stop this. We need to worry about these babies. Things can't get more complicated than they are right now."

"What if I want to make this a relationship?"

"We can assess the situation after the babies are born."

"Rach, come on."

"Finn, not right now. It is just too much to handle. Once the babies are born we can see where things take us."

Finn sighed. "Fine. Whatever you want."

"We should go. We are taking up the office's time."

"Let's go get some shopping done."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just can't handle this right now."

"Okay." Finn couldn't deny that he was disappointed. He finally felt the way that he should have felt months earlier. He was ready to truly put Erin to rest and move on with Rachel if she would let him.

* * *

Finn and Rachel got home from shopping. They had gotten Rachel more clothes that would fit her comfortably and they had bought a bassinet along with a few other baby necessities. They had found the cupcake bedding and both of them were in love with it.

Rachel walked in behind Finn. She was only carrying a couple of bags while Finn carried the rest. He wouldn't have Rachel straining herself in any way.

Rachel stopped right in her tracks at the door. She said, "Oh!"

Finn dropped the bags and came rushing over. He asked, "What is the matter? Are the girls okay?"

She smiled and said, "We are fine. They kicked really hard." Finn wanted to ask to feel, but he didn't want to make things awkward after the kiss they shared earlier. He just wanted to go back to how things were before their appointment.

Rachel said, "You can feel if you want."

"Really?"

"I'm not going to keep you from experiencing this."

He put his hand on her stomach and the babies gave a strong kick. He said, "Thank you for letting me be a part of all of this. I know it has to be awkward."

"You are my best friend. They are your babies. We are doing this together. We just have to think of it that way."

Finn smiled as he felt the babies kick again. It felt so good to be involved in the process even if Rachel wouldn't think about them forming a relationship. He wasn't about to let the idea die though. It had taken him a while, but he was/had fallen for the girl. She had a special place in his heart and it wasn't just because she was the mother of his children. She was just special in general.

Rachel chuckled and said, "Okay. Let's go put these bags in my room. I'll go through them tomorrow while you are at work. We need to call you mom and Kurt. I'm sure we will be seeing Noah and Quinn to tell them in person."

"That sounds good to me." The two of them went to make the phone calls. Finn had to laugh because Rachel was so excited.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had made their calls. Both Carole and Kurt had cried when they told them they were having girls. Finn just rolled his eyes, but Rachel cried with them. Carole planned on coming the next month to help set up the nursery and help with some of the expenses. She only wanted the best for her granddaughters. Kurt promised to take Rachel out in the next week and help her start organizing the things that they had for the babies already.

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch. Rachel had her head resting on Finn's shoulder with one of her hands rested on her stomach rubbing circles.

Finn was engulfed in the show that was on television. Rachel was in her own little world. Then she said, "Finn, can I ask you a question?"

Finn looked down at her and said, "Sure Rach."

"Can we name the babies Mollie and Alydia?"

Finn smiled. "I like those names Rach. They are cute and I think they would fit our girls perfectly."

Rachel bit her lip. "Maybe you can pick their middle names."

Finn said, "Hmm… Mollie Noelle and Alydia Quinn. Quinn and Puck have been there for us probably the most and I think it would be nice if the babies were named after them in a way."

Rachel smiled and said, "I think that is lovely, Finn. I think those names are perfect. I'm sure they will fit our perfect daughters."

"Of course they will."

Rachel yawned and closed her eyes. Finn smiled down at the small girl. He was starting to love their nightly routine of Rachel falling asleep on his shoulder.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Rachel was softly snoring. Finn picked her up and carried her into her room. He put her under the covers and softly said, "Good night, Rach. I'm going to win you over before it's all over. I promise you that much." Rachel didn't stir, but she smiled in her sleep as Finn kissed her forehead.

Finn looked over his shoulder one last time before he made his way to his own room. He couldn't get the smile off his face as he thought of his daughters, his little Mollie and Alydia. He couldn't wait for the next four months to go by so he could meet them. He fell asleep and dreamt of his future with them and Rachel.


	17. Friends Until The End

**Thank you for the love on last chapter. Sorry for those of you that didn't like the names, but I had to do something different. It just seemed like something Rachel would do. Many of you gave me some interesting ideas and I hope you like where I take them. I don't really see this story ending quite yet. Thank you for reviewing, alerting and favoriting. Enjoy!**

Rachel woke up and she knew that Finn was already gone to work. She got up and walked in the kitchen to be sure. She found a note that read: Good morning Rach. I hope Mollie and Alydia were good to you last night. If you need anything call my cell and I'll bring it home with me. I'll be home by six hopefully. Thank you for yesterday. I'll see you tonight. Take time to relax. Finn.

Rachel smiled. Finn always worried about her taking on too much or doing too much. It was annoying at times, but she was happy that he cared so much about the well-being of her and the babies. Their little girls were going to be well taken care of. She knew it.

Rachel put her hand on her stomach and said, "Well girls, it looks like it is just the three of us today. Let's go start going through the clothes that you have. We can get those boys clothes together to return. We don't want you wearing any boy clothes, do we?" Rachel felt two kicks to her hands and smiled.

Rachel walked back to her room and sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She was going through the bags and bags of baby clothes that she had gotten over the months. She had them in piles. She would figure out what to do with them once she went through them all.

Rachel smiled as she found the little daddy onesies she had bought for Finn. She giggled when she saw the mommy ones that Finn had been so adamant about buying for girls the day before. She couldn't help, but be happy and look forward to what was ahead of them.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Rachel tried to push herself up off the floor, but was finding it difficult. The person knocked again. Rachel was finally able to push herself up with help from the bed. She had to promise herself to not sit on the floor anymore when no one else was home.

Rachel waddled her way to the living room. She opened the door to see Quinn. Rachel smiled and said, "Hey Q."

Quinn came in and said, "Hey. Puck and I were expecting a call when the two of you got home yesterday from your appointment."

"I'm sorry. Finn and I figured we would be seeing the two of you and could tell you. We had to call his mom and Kurt to tell them and that took much longer than we had expected. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I was just messing with you. What took you so long to come to the door?"

Rachel chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. I was sitting on the floor in my bedroom and I couldn't get up. It's getting a little hard."

Quinn laughed. "Oh, honey. You are looking great. Don't keep me guessing. What are you and Finn having?"

Rachel bit her lip. She wasn't really looking forward to telling Quinn what they were having. Quinn and Puck had lost a little girl just a couple of months before hand. Now she was expecting two and everything was going good for her. She told her, "We are having girls. I'm sorry." Rachel started to sniffle.

"Rach, stop it. I'm happy for you. I know I had a hard time when it all happened, but I am getting through it. It just wasn't the right time for Puck and I to have a baby. I am going to be here every step of the way to help you and Finn through all of this. I know it is going to be difficult for you. They are going to be my nieces."

Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn. "Thank you. Mollie and Alydia are going to be lucky to have you and Noah in their lives."

"Those are great names, Rach. I can't wait to meet them."

"Can I show you the clothes that we have for them? We are going to work on Finn's room next month. I just hate that that means that he won't have his own space."

"Finn would give up anything for you and those babies. I tell you now that he is in love with you."

"I don't know about that much."

"It's true."

"He kissed me yesterday…"

"He did what?"

"He kissed me. He wants to be in a relationship. He is being so welcoming and taking such good care of me, but I can't get into a relationship right now. I used the babies being my number one priority as an excuse, but I'm just scared. I'm afraid we will get together and then he will figure out that I'm just a diva and not what he wants. I know he will still be there for the girls, but I want someone to want me. I guess I keep thinking back to what Jonah said. Once I have the girls I am going to be damaged goods. No one is going to want me because I will have two little ones that are going to need me and be more important than any guy."

"Oh, Rach. You and Finn have to get over all of this. You are going to be parents, but you have to be support for each other as well. The two of you are going to end up together, I know it. You both just have to stop being so stubborn."

"These hormones are killing me. I can't handle being hurt."

"Once the babies get here I want you to give it some real thought. I wouldn't have set the two of you up if I didn't think there was some kind of potential there."

"Thank you."

"Okay, show me what you have for my nieces. I need to know what I still need to buy." The girls giggled and made their way back to Rachel's bedroom. Rachel showed her all the outfits she had.

They were going through the things and Quinn told her," I still have some things over at the apartment that I can bring you. We won't be needing them."

"I can't take those. You might need them."

"I want you to have them. Puck feels the same way. It will be our gifts to the babies. We have a bassinet, dresser and changing table. We didn't get the chance to get a crib. There are some other things over there as well."

"That is too generous of you."

"I want to help. I can't wait to meet the little ones. Now, let's go over to my place and we'll get some of the things."

"Shouldn't you talk to Noah about this?"

"I have. We want to give it to you. We want to help you out and it is getting too hard to have that room full of all of the things. If the time comes for us to have a baby, then we will get new things. I don't want to have the memories attached to these things."

"Thank you. It is going to help us so much."

Rachel hugged Quinn and they went over to get some of the things from Puck and Quinn's apartment. Rachel was overwhelmed by their kindness and support. She hadn't had many people that cared about her so much and it was still new to her.

* * *

Puck and Finn were sitting in the lounge at the firehouse. Puck asked, "How did your appointment go yesterday? Everything look okay?"

Finn smiled and said, "Yep. All three of my girls are good."

"So you are going to be outnumbered three to one. Good luck with that, bud. I'm glad things are going well for you."

"Thanks, man. I know you and Quinn are going to have a ton of kids before it is all over. You know you two can borrow our kids any time you want."

"I don't think Berry would be up for that like you will be. Moms get pretty attached to their kids."

"True. I don't really plan on leaving them with someone other than Rach for a long time."

"You are already wrapped around their little fingers and you still have three months before they even get here. Man, you got it bad."

"Yeah. There really isn't anything I can do about it. I look forward to being a dad. I'm sure I'm not going to be the best at it, but I'm going to be the best I can be."

"When you get home your place is going to be full of baby stuff. Q and I talked last night. We are going to give you guys the stuff that we have. We are going to stop trying and see what happens. The two of you need it more than we do right now."

"I appreciate it, but what is going to happen when the two of you have your baby? I know the two of you are going to get the baby that you want."

"Then we will buy it again or it will be after the two of you are done with the stuff. It isn't a problem. We love the two of you and we know you are hurting for money right now with Rach not working at the time."

Finn fist bumped him. "Dude, you are the best friend a guy could ever hope for. Thank you so much."

"It isn't a problem. I'm glad we can help you out. Enough of this sappy stuff. Let's play some video games until they call us out."

The two of them started playing some video games with some of the other guys on the squad.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the living room. Finn walked in and said, "Whoa!"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and said, "Uhh… Hi. Puck and Quinn went overboard when they gave us some things for the babies. All the clothes are in the dresser. The changing table is over there. We still need to get two cribs. They gave us a bassinet. There are some blankets and diapers over there, too."

Finn chuckled. "It looks like they took care of us. I know there is still a lot we have to get, but all of this stuff really helped us out. We are getting closer. Next month we'll really start working on the room. I have to get my bed and dressers out of there. We'll make it a baby wonderland only perfect for our little princesses."

"Finn, I still hate that you are going to be giving up your own space for the babies. They can share a room with me. I mean I am going to be getting up in the night with them anyway."

"Correction, both of us will be getting up with them. I'm not about to leave you to do that on your own. We are in this together, remember? I don't mind. When the babies are old enough to be in a room by themselves they will have one. I can sleep on an air mattress on the floor in there or on the couch. It isn't a big deal. I'm happy to give it up for my girls, you included. Rach, I know you don't want to start a relationship now, but I really want you to think about us. I really think we could work. We would perfect for each other and with our babies. We could be our own odd, but perfect family."

Rachel chuckled. "How things have changed in the last five months. I am just glad you are here and we are going through this together. I know the next four months aren't going to be easy, but it feels some better that you are here. Mollie and Alydia are going to be lucky to have you as their father. I just wish my fathers had loved me as much as you love the two of them already. They move more when you are around than any other time. I know the three of you are going to have a special relationship and I can't wait to see it."

Finn walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach and the babies started kicking harder. Finn smiled as he got to level with Rachel's ever growing stomach and said, "Hey you two. Calm down. Don't be giving your mommy a hard time. She is being nice to the two of you. She is eating meat for you, so the least you can do is let her get some rest. The two of you are going to be here in four months and I know for a fact you won't be letting us get any rest then. I just hope you aren't as stubborn as I am. I don't want you to miss out on good things because of that."

Rachel sniffled and told Finn, "They have calmed down. Thank you. They already listen to their daddy."

"Of course. They just like to pick on mommy a little bit. They are going to listen to you, too. I bet they love when you sing to them every night."

Rachel blushed. "You know about that?"

"Yeah. I have caught you a couple of times, but you didn't notice. You have a beautiful voice. I'm sure they are going to have your talent."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Finn. That means a lot to me."

"Don't hide your singing."

Rachel laughed. "Finn, do you even know what I am going to school for?"

"Umm… I guess not."

Rachel smiled. "Voice education. I'm going to get a degree to teach voice lessons. I am going to try Broadway first. Voice lessons are going to be my fall back. Broadway isn't a given and I want to make sure that I have something that will allow me to provide for myself. I have been getting too much from you as it is."

"Stop it. You have given up nine months of your life to grow our babies that I am sure are going to be beautiful. Rach, I don't want you to hide your voice from me or anyone else. Why haven't you sung around here?"

"I thought it would get on your nerves. I didn't want to do anything to cause tension or anything."

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. You have a beautiful voice and I think I am lucky if I get to hear you sing. I just thought you didn't think I was good enough to sing around. I thought it was a secret thing between you and the babies."

"No, that isn't it at all. I guess I will be singing more. I'm glad you like my singing. I'm sure once the girls get here you are going to be hearing a lot more of it. Whenever I am stressed I tend to sing. I hope that it will ease the girls as well."

Finn smiled. "I'm sure it will. Let me move these things out of the middle of the living room to give us some room to move around in here. I don't want you to trip or anything. We want to make sure that you and my babies stay safe."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better. Then come sit down with me and watch a movie or something."

"Yes ma'am. Do you need or want anything before a sit down? Are your feet hurting?"

Rachel smiled at the fact that he cared so much. She said, "They are a little sore, but it isn't anything that I can't handle. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I can give you a foot massage if you want."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. Anything to make things the least bit easier for you. I know you are going through a lot. I want to do anything for you that I can now."

"A foot massage would be lovely. Thank you."

Finn moved the furniture out of the middle of the living room. He sat down at the end of the couch and pulled Rachel's feet into his lap and gave her a massage. He smiled when she sighed as she was watching television. Finn smiled and continued to do all he could for Rachel for the evening. He felt like they were married and truly having a good relationship and happy about expecting their babies and not thinking about the messed up relationship, or lack thereof, they were going through. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that everything was going to work out in the end.


	18. The Nursery

**Thank you for those of you have left positive reviews and like the story. I am going to try to make it through this story, but then I guess I am going to take a break from writing. All of my stories are similar and I guess they aren't that great anymore. Thank you to those of you that have stuck with me. I hope I can come up with something that will make people happy. This story still has a few more chapters, but I am losing motivation. **

The next month goes more quickly than they had expected. Rachel was getting bigger and the babies were getting closer. Rachel was now over six months pregnant and getting antsy.

Finn and Puck took the day off of work to work on the nursery. Quinn was helping Rachel get things together. Finn and Puck had moved his bed, dresser and bedside table out of the room. Puck and Quinn were letting them store it there in the extra room until they found something to do with them or a bigger apartment.

Rachel was sitting on the couch with Quinn next to her. Quinn said, "Rach, these clothes are so adorable. I can't wait to see your babies in them. Once they get the nursery painted we'll go look for cribs, a stroller, car seats and such. They are going to be here in less than three months. That is so exciting."

Rachel rubbed circles on her stomach and said, "I'm so glad you and Noah are here. It means so much to me."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel went to get up, but had a difficult time. Quinn chuckled and said, "Honey, stay there. I'll get the door. Relax little momma."

Rachel laid back on the couch a little more. She smiled when she heard Carole exclaim, "Rachel! Look at you! You can hardly tell you are pregnant."

Rachel chuckled and said, "That isn't true. Thank you for making me feel better though. I'm all baby. They are getting so big. The doctor said they are healthy. They are about two and a half pounds apiece."

"You are doing great. You look wonderful. You are glowing. Is my son taking good care of you?"

"The best. Mollie, Alydia and I are lucky to have him."

Carole smiled. "I can't wait to meet the little princesses. Where is my son anyway?"

"He and Noah are in the bedroom painting. They are pretty close to finished with the painting. We have some of the furniture. We still need to get cribs, a stroller, car seats and some of the other bigger things."

"I can help with that. I'll go see Finny."

Rachel got up to go with her. They got to the door of the room to see that it was close to finished. Finn came over and hugged his mom. He said, "Rach, get out of here. No paint fumes for you and babies."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You have the windows open. We will be fine. Nothing for you to worry about. Thank you for caring though."

Carole put her hands on Rachel's stomach and said, "I can't believe how much they have grown. They are going to be here soon. I can't believe it."

Rachel smiled down at the excited grandmother. She had come to love and trust Carole as if she was her own mother. It wasn't awkward at all to see the excitement the woman had about the babies. Rachel smiled and said, "Oh, I can believe it. Three months is a long time."

"Oh, honey. It will be over before you know it. Then you will have two babies to love and care for. I'll come and help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you so much, Carole. We really appreciate the help that you have been."

"Any time, sweetheart."

Puck said, "Okay. We are finished painting. Now for it to dry. Then we will start moving the furniture in."

Rachel looked around and couldn't help her emotions as the tears started falling. She said, "It is perfect. The girls are going to love it. It is great. The two of you did such a good job." One wall was pastel pink with two cupcakes painted on it. The other three walls were striped with pastel colors like what you would find in a candy store. It was going to be perfect for their little girls.

Rachel walked over to Finn. She got on her tip toes the best that she could. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

"It was for taking such good care of us and for making such a great room for our little girls. I know they are going to love it just as much as I do. I just can't wait until they will be in it."

"It won't be too much longer, Rach. I'm glad you like it. While this is drying why don't we go shopping for car seats, cribs and that other stuff we need. While we are at it, we might as well get the whole thing done."

Carole said, "I'm coming!"

Quinn said, "Hey, I'm coming, too."

Finn and Rachel laughed. Finn asked Puck, "What about you, man?"

Puck sighed and said, "I guess that means I'm going, too."

The two guys changed and left with the girls to go shopping.

* * *

Finn and Rachel picked out bright colored polka dotted car seats. Finn and Rachel also found a two seated stroller that matched the car seats and would grow with the girls. They got a bathtub for the sink as well. Carole bought the cribs much to the dismay of Finn and Rachel. Carole also got two high chairs for the girls as well. Puck and Quinn got bounce chairs for the girls. They were well on their way to having all of the things that they would need.

Puck and Finn carried most of the things into the apartment and back to the nursery. They started putting the cribs together. The girls worked on putting the stroller together.

Rachel said, "Thank you for helping us so much today. Carole, I'm so sorry we don't have anywhere for you to stay tonight. Poor Finn doesn't really have anywhere to stay either."

Carole told her, "It is okay. The two of you will work things out. He just wants to make sure you are comfortable. That is why he had the pull out couch. So, you and my son still aren't together?"

"No. The babies are our number one priority. We decided that we are going to see what happens once the babies get here."

Quinn laughed and said, "You decided that, momma. Finn is head over heels for you, but you aren't making it easier for him."

Rachel lowered her head. "I just don't know what to do. I want to see if we can make anything work, but I don't want to get my heart broken again."

Carole took Rachel's hand and said, "I can tell you one thing. My son loves you. It isn't just because of those babies you are carrying either. He has feelings for you that I have never seen him have before. Rachel, you really don't have to worry about Finn. He loves you and he loves those babies. He is afraid to do anything to upset you because he doesn't want to lose you, Mollie or Alydia."

Rachel sniffled. "I just don't know. I'm so hormonal as it is and I don't want to mess things up. I want to wait until I'm not in pregnant brain."

Quinn and Carole laughed. Quinn said, "Oh, honey. It wouldn't be bad for the two of you to see what comes of it. I'm guessing that as soon as those babies come out of you, the two of you are going to be together."

Rachel managed to chuckle. "You are probably right."

Carole smiled and said, "I want to see the two of you together. Not just for the babies, but for the two of you, too. I think the two of you need each other."

"I'm lucky to have him. I know things didn't come about the way that we thought they would, but I don't think I would change it. I would never regret our babies or getting to know Finn."

Finn came in and said, "Hey Rach. Do you need anything? Can I go get you something?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can make you a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich."

Rachel said, "Oh, that does sound good. Can I have chocolate chips, too?"

Finn chuckled. "You got it, babe."

Rachel didn't anything of his terms of endearment anymore. She smiled and thanked him. She was really looking forward to that sandwich.

Carole said, "Congratulations. You have my son whipped."

Rachel was in shock. She didn't think anything about what she was doing. She went to get up and said, "I'm sorry. I should be getting my own sandwich. I'm sorry." Tears started falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to use Finn.

"Oh, sweetheart. I didn't mean anything by it. You need the rest. I'm glad to see that he is taking care of you. I know it is hard for you right now. You deserve to be spoiled. I just hope this shows you that he cares for you."

"I would never take advantage of Finn on purpose."

"Rachel, you aren't taking advantage of him. He is offering and trying to help you."

Finn came in with the sandwich. He handed it to Rachel and saw the tears on her cheeks. He got down in front of her. He asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

Carole and Quinn made their exit to give Finn and Rachel a moment to themselves.

Finn took her hand and said, "Tell me what is going on in your head."

Rachel sniffled and told him, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything."

"I promise to start doing more for myself. You aren't meant to be my slave. I mean I may need some help getting up off the couch and out of the chairs, but other than that I am going to start doing things for myself. You are doing more than enough. I need to do some things for myself."

Finn pulled her into his arms and said, "Stop that. I do it because I want to. I'm not going to hide that I love you. I love being able to help you."

"Finn…"

"No, stop. I want to take care of you."

"Thank you."

"Okay. Now that we have your little moment over let's go see the room. It is almost finished."

Rachel held out her hands for Finn to help her up off the couch. The two of them walked back to the nursery. Rachel's mouth dropped open when she saw that everything was put together that they had. It was as if the only thing they needed to add were their babies.

Rachel smiled and said, "It is all so perfect."

Finn told her, "I'm glad you like it, Rach. I think it turned out pretty well."

Puck said, "It looks great, guys. I'm exhausted. I'm going to go back over to our place."

Finn said, "Thanks for all the help, man. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Puck and Quinn told them all goodbye and left.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room with Carole. Carole told Finn, "Burt and I are going to be having our ten year anniversary in April. We were hoping that the two of you would come."

Finn looked at Rachel. He asked, "What do you think, Rach? You could see Lima. Get a little break before the babies get here."

Rachel said, "I'll be eight months. I shouldn't be flying so late in my pregnancy. You can go. You should go. I'll be fine."

"Oh, no. I'm not going to be leaving you alone. We can drive to Lima. It isn't a big deal."

"Finn, I don't know."

"Please. I don't want to go without you just in case something happens. I don't think anything will happen, but I want to be with you just in case it does."

Rachel couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes that Finn was so good at. She could only hope that her daughters wouldn't inherit that trait. Rachel said, "Fine. You are going to get so tired of me by the end of that trip."

Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek. "No I won't. Thanks, Rach. I really appreciate it. Lima is small, but I think you will like it. You will finally get to meet Burt. It means so much to me that you come."

Rachel smiled at his excitement. "Okay then. I can't wait to meet them."

Carole smiled and said, "Thank you, Rachel. Burt is really looking forward to you. Our family is going to love you."

"I hope so."

The three of them spent the rest of the evening talking before Carole went to her apartment. Rachel went to bed as soon as she left and Finn could hardly sleep with the possibilities of the coming trip.


	19. Roadtrip

**Thank you for some of the reviews. I still think I am going to take a short break as of now to try to figure out something new. Thank you for the support and I am going to try to finish this story. I hate leaving stories unfinished. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

April came around quickly. Rachel was nervous about making the long trip to Lima. She was afraid that something was going to happen while they were gone. She just couldn't say no to Finn. He had done so much for her and wanted to go back home for his parents' anniversary. She knew he wouldn't go without her.

Rachel had gone through her and Finn's bags three or four times. She just wanted to make sure they had everything they would need. It was part of the nesting process. She wanted to make sure that everything was ready for when Mollie and Alydia decided to make their appearances.

Finn walked in and asked, "Are you ready, Rach?"

She looked down at the bag in her hand and said, "I need to check my bag."

Finn grabbed her hand to stop her and said, "Rach, you have everything you are going to need. Plus even Lima has a Wal-Mart if you did forget something. It is all going to be okay. You are ready to go. Heck, even I am ready to go. Since you packed my bag and all."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little over board. I am nesting. I don't know if I like it or not."

Finn smiled. "It's okay. Thank you."

"I threw in a few outfits for the girls, too."

"Rach, the babies aren't going to be here for another month. They are going to need any outfits."

"Finn, it never hurts to be prepared. Yes, I am not due for a month, but the babies could decide to come earlier. Do you have the car seats in your car?"

"Puck and Quinn are riding with us, remember?"

"Yes."

"There isn't enough room in the car for two car seats and Puck and Quinn."

"Okay. Let's just hope that these babies don't decide to come early."

"I think we are going to be okay."

"Okay."

"Let's get out there. We have to meet Puck and Quinn so we can get on the road."

"Okay."

Finn picked up Rachel's bag and they went out to the living room. Before they could open the door Puck and Quinn made their way in the apartment. Puck said, "Dude, you will never guess what phone call we just got."

"What?"

Quinn smiled and said, "We get Beth! Something happened to Shelby and now we get the chance to raise Beth."

Rachel said, "That is so exciting. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Puck said, "Let's get on the road! We have to get our girl!"

Rachel bit her lip and told them, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Finn said, "Rach, you just went."

"Finn Hudson, you try having two babies use your bladder as a bounce house. It is not fun and it makes it impossible not to have to use the bathroom all the time."

"I'm sorry. You go ahead and go. Puck and I will get the bags down to the car. You two can meet us there."

They all did the final things they had to do to get ready for their trip.

* * *

After ten bathroom stops, lunch and dinner breaks, Finn and Rachel had dropped Puck and Quinn off at Puck's mom's house. They were finally at Finn's parents' house. Finn came around the car to help Rachel out. He asked, "How are you doing, Rach?"

She told him, "My back is sore, but that is about it. I'll be okay."

"Okay. We better get inside. My mom is going to be dying to see you."

"You too."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's back and helped her up the sidewalk. He kissed her head as he rang the doorbell. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

Carole came to the door and said, "Rachel! You look amazing. You look like you could pop. Let's get you in here with your feet propped up."

Finn said, "Mom!"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Tell me about it, Carole. I feel like I could pop." The three of them walked into the living room.

Finn's step dad, Burt, stood up from his chair and said, "You must be the Rachel that I have heard so much about from every member of my family. It is nice to meet you."

Rachel shook his hand. "It is nice to meet you. Everyone has told me so much about you."

Carole said, "Sweetheart, sit down. You need to get off those feet of yours. Finn will get your bags and take them upstairs. You can stay in Finn's old room and he can stay in the guest room."

Finn went to get things together and put in their designated rooms.

Carole sat next to Rachel and put her hands on Rachel's stomach. She said, "Oh honey. They are moving like crazy."

Rachel laughed. "They know their nana is around. They do the same thing whenever Finn is around."

"I'm so happy the two of you are working through this."

"Mollie and Alydia need a family."

"They will have it and so will you. You are part of this family, too."

"Thank you so much for that. I appreciate it. I never really had that."

"You will have it now. It doesn't matter what you and Finn call what you have. You are the daughter that I never had."

Finn walked in and sat on the other side of Rachel. He put his hand on her stomach and said, "Hi girls. Daddy is here. How are you doing in there?"

Rachel told him, "They are getting cramped. I think they are about as ready to come out as I am to have them out."

"Just a month more and they will be here."

"I can't wait."

Carole moved over to where Burt was sitting. The two of them watched the younger pair. Carole whispered to Burt, "These two are going to work out. I just know it."

Burt smiled and said, "I think you are right. They are going to be good parents. It is going to be a mess, but they are going to get through it."

"What first child isn't a mess? That is when you learn the most. I really think they are going to work out no matter how stubborn the two of them are. They may not see the way they are feeling, but anyone else with eyes can see it."

Finn spoke up and said, "Happy anniversary you two."

Burt said, "Thanks, Finn."

Carole asked Rachel, "Are you prepared for what you got yourself into? You are going to be meeting practically all of Lima tomorrow."

Rachel smiled and replied, "I think I am. Finn has told me so much about the people here that I can't wait to meet them. I'm kind of nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Everyone is going to love you. If you can win over Quinn Puckerman then you can win over anyone."

Finn said, "That reminds me. Puck and Quinn are going to be here tomorrow, but they are going to be late."

"What are the two of them up to?"

"They are getting Beth. Something happened to Shelby so they are going to be getting her back. I can't believe she is going to be seven this year. It doesn't seem possible."

"That is great. I can't wait to see the little girl. I know it hurt the two of them to have to give her up. I'm glad they are going to be getting what they wanted all along."

"They are really excited."

"I imagine they are. That is great for the two of them."

Rachel yawned and laid her head on Finn's shoulder like she had come to do most nights back at their apartment. Finn told her, "Let's get you upstairs. You need your rest. It is going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Promise not to leave my side tomorrow?"

"Not unless you want me to. Now let's get you settled."

"Will you watch a movie with me until I fall asleep."

"Of course."

The two of them told Burt and Carole good night and went upstairs.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into Finn's old bedroom. Rachel giggled and said, "Someone liked cowboys."

"Actually, my real dad picked it out for me before I was born. It was one of the things that I had to connect me to him, so I couldn't get myself to change it."

"I'm so sorry, Finn."

"You didn't know,"

"If you want to stay in here tonight, I can stay in the guest room."

"No. I want you to stay in here. The bed is more comfortable. I'll be okay. Go change into your night gown. I'll put in the movie. Then we have to get you to sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I came with you."

"I'm glad you came, too. I need to make more trips home. I hope you will come with me some time. I would love for the girls to actually get to see Lima."

Rachel smiled. "I think we can manage that some time."

Finn put in the movie and sat on the bed waiting for Rachel before he started it. Rachel came to the bed and got under the blankets. She rested her head on Finn's shoulder as he started the movie. Both of them rested their hands on Rachel's stomach and watched the movie.

Finn didn't mean to fall asleep in Rachel's room. He didn't realize he was that tired, but it happened. Carole was on her way to her room when she looked in the room to see that both Finn and Rachel were asleep. Finn was holding onto Rachel protectively. There was no hiding that Finn cared for Rachel and their babies more than anything. She was looking forward to what came of a relationship between the two of them. She just knew that they were going to make it. She smiled as she pulled the door closed a little bit so she didn't wake them.


	20. Anniversary Celebration

**Thank you for the support. I appreciate it all. I made it to chapter 24. Now I'm stuck and thinking of what I am going to do next that is going to be different. I hope you can be patient. I know I am going to be finishing this story because it is special to me for some reason. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I appreciate all of you that have stuck by me. It means so much.**

Rachel woke up with Finn next to her. She stretched and it woke Finn. He jumped out of the bed and said, "I am so sorry. I guess I fell asleep. I didn't mean to. I promise. I would never cross a line like this on purpose."

Rachel told him, "It's okay. Really, it is. It was like the babies were happier. They were easier on me last night."

"Oh. We need to get ready for today. It is going to be an interesting day, I can feel it."

"I'm looking forward to meeting all your friends you have been talking about."

"You are going to like them. I think they are going to like you."

"Thank you, Finn. I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Rachel started to get dressed while Finn went to the guest room to change for the day himself.

* * *

The house was full of people Rachel didn't know. It was nerve-wracking. Finn squeezed her hand and said, "It is okay. I promise. There are some people I would like you to meet."

"Okay. I'm trusting you here, Hudson."

Finn laughed. "I promise it is going to be okay. Puck and Quinn will be here soon and that will be a couple more people that you know. Today is going to be a good day. There is Mr. Shue. You have to meet him."

Rachel smiled at his excitement of seeing people from his past. He dragged her over to a man. Finn said, "Mr. Shue, it is so great to see you."

The man smiled and said, "Finn, it is great to see you, too. This has to be the Rachel I have heard so much about. We have all been looking forward to meeting her."

Rachel said, "It is lovely to meet you, Mr. Shuester. Finn has told me about you."

"Oh yes. Finn was probably my favorite student. I just can't tell any of my others that."

Finn laughed and said, "You were by far my favorite teacher, too."

"So, when are the little ones due?"

Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach and said, "Next month. Next time I'm home there will be two little girls with me hopefully."

"Congratulations! I can't wait to meet them. You will have to let me know when you are home and we can meet up."

"Of course! You have to meet them. They have to know the man that had such an influence on my life."

"I hope you know I am still sorry for that."

Finn chuckled. "Really, it isn't a big deal. If you hadn't done what you did then I don't think I would be where I am right now."

Rachel just looked at the two men. She had no idea what was going on. Finn said, "Mr. Shue here needed another guy to join the Glee club. I was an easy target so he put drugs in my locker and blackmailed me into joining."

Rachel was speechless. Mr. Shuester said, "It was a stupid mistake that I hate every day, but there was no other way to get Finn to join the club. He was so good, but didn't believe it. We won nationals their senior year because of Finn."

Rachel looked at Finn and said, "You can sing?"

Finn nodded. "A little bit. I'm not that great, but I can carry a tune."

"Why didn't you tell me? You have listened to me all these months and didn't tell me you could sing."

"Don't plan on hearing any time soon. After high school I didn't sing very much."

"Oh."

Mr. Shuester said, "It was lovely seeing the two of you. I'm going to go mingle. Send Puck and Quinn my way when they get here."

Finn told him, "I will. It was great seeing you, Mr. Shue."

He laughed. "You have been out of high school for years. Call me Will."

"Where is the fun in that?" Will rolled his eyes.

Rachel said, "It was lovely meeting you, Will. I'm sure we will be seeing you again." The three of them said goodbye.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking around when they heard, "Hudson!"

Finn turned around and smiled when he saw Sam and Mercedes. He hugged them and said, "Guys, I would like you to meet Rachel Berry."

Mercedes came over and hugged her. She said, "Oh, honey. Has Hudson been taking good care of you? We aren't afraid to kick his butt if he hasn't."

Rachel chuckled and said, "He is the perfect gentlemen. The girls and I are lucky to have him."

Sam held out his hand and said, "I'm Sam Evans. This is my wife, Mercedes."

"It is very nice to meet the two of you."

Mercedes asked, "When are the two of you due?"

Rachel rubbed her stomach and said, "Next month. They are going to be here soon and I'm really starting to feel it."

"I would say you are."

Sam said, "You will have to let us know when you have them. We will have to come visit."

Finn smiled and said, "That would be great. I would love for the two of you to come see them."

"Great!"

Rachel started rubbing her back. All this time on her feet was really starting to get to her. Finn said, "Let's get you sat down for a while."

"I don't think I am going to fight you on that."

"Guys, we will talk to you soon."

Finn led Rachel over to a table and they sat down.

* * *

Rachel looked over to see two girls walking their way. The taller, dark haired woman said, "Hey Frankenteen!"

Finn said, "Satan."

Rachel looked up at the pair. Finn said, "Rach, I would like you to meet Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

Rachel said, "Hello, it is nice to meet you."

Santana asked Finn, "How did you get a girl that looks like her? I never thought you had it in you, Hudson."

"Gee, thanks Santana."

Brittany asked, "When is the stork coming to bring your babies? Why is your belly so big?"

Rachel just looked at Finn. She didn't know what to say to that. Santana told Brittany, "We talked about this, sweetheart. Babies come from mommies' bellies."

"Oh, right."

Finn had to stop himself from laughing. Same old Brittany. That was for sure. The poor girl just couldn't figure things out. Finn said, "It is good to see the two of you."

Santana asked Rachel, "What do you see in this guy?"

Rachel said, "I don't know what you are talking about. Finn is a lovely man. He has taken good care of me."

"Okay."

Carole came over and said, "I hate to interrupt, but Finn, could you go to the store and pick up some ice. We ran out."

Finn looked at Rachel and said, "I'll be back. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? I know your back was bothering you. It won't take me long."

"I'm fine. I'll go with you."

Finn stood up and went to help her up, "Okay then. Then let's go so we can get back before Puck and Quinn get here with Beth."

"Sounds like a plan."

Finn and Rachel headed to the car.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were on their way to the closest convenient store. Finn asked, "How are you doing? I know that was a lot of people for you to meet. You are probably going to be meeting even more before the day is over. You still have to meet my grandma and some aunts."

Rachel laughed and said, "It hasn't been bad. It is nice to meet your family and friends. I never really had much of that growing up. It is new to me."

"You are doing great."

"Thank you for having me come with you. I'm glad you did."

"I wasn't about to leave you in New York by yourself so close to your due date. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened to you or the babies while I was here."

"You are such a sap. These girls are going to have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"I think you are right. It's not meant to happen, but it does."

"That isn't all bad. You are going to be a great dad, Finn."

"You are going to be an amazing mom, Rach."

"Thank you, Finn. Sometimes I just need to hear that to believe it."

"It is the truth. You have such a big heart. I'm sure Mollie and Alydia will get that from you."

"You have a big heart yourself. I think this is going to be one heck of an adventure for the two of us."

"I think you are right. I think we are going to have it under control."

Rachel reached across and grabbed Finn's hand. He smiled. Before either of them could say something there was a loud crash and jolt. Finn looked over to see a look of fear on Rachel's face. He squeezed her hand and held onto it. He didn't really know what was going on, but he knew that they had been hit. He couldn't handle this. Not again.

Finn looked over and asked, "Rachel, are you okay?"

"I think I am okay. My arm hurts a little bit. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Stay still. Wait for someone to come to us."

"Finn, don't leave me."

"I don't plan on it." Finn and Rachel stayed right where they were until the paramedics got to them.

They were rushed to the hospital together to make sure that nothing was wrong with any of them.


	21. Good Day All Around

**Thank you for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts. It means so much to me. Enjoy!**

Finn had been released. Now he was waiting for Rachel to be checked out and to make sure that everything was okay with Mollie and Alydia. He couldn't do this again. It was true that this accident wasn't anything like the last, but it was still something he never thought he would have to go through again. He didn't want to lose Mollie, Alydia or Rachel. All three of them had something big ahead of them.

Finn had called his mom and she was on her way. He just needed someone else to be there with him. It was too much for him.

Carole showed up and all she did was hug him. He didn't want to talk. All he wanted was someone to be there to sit with him until he found out what was going on with Rachel and his baby girls.

The doctor came out and said, "Mr. Hudson?"

Finn walked over with Carole close behind. He said, "That's me."

"Mr. Hudson, Miss. Berry is asking for you."

"How are she and the babies?"

"We are going to have to perform an emergency C-section. She is asking for you. We need to get you into sterilized clothing so we can start as soon as possible."

"Are the babies going to make it?"

"They are under a lot of stress, but they should be fine if we can get in there now and get things underway."

Finn went with the doctor to get ready.

* * *

Finn walked into a room where they had Rachel on a table. They were preparing her. Finn leaned down and kissed her head. He asked, "How are you doing, Rach?"

"I'm scared, Finn. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"They are going to be fine. They are strong just like their mom. Everything is going to be okay. The doctor knows what he is doing."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. I know you didn't really want me in here when they were born."

"I changed my mind. Don't go. I want you here."

The doctor said, "Okay. We are going to start down here. We will let you know how everything is going."

Finn wiped down Rachel's forehead. He told her, "Everything is going to be okay, Rach. They are going to take care of you, Alydia and Mollie. Everything is going to be just fine."

Rachel looked up and said, "Thank you for being here. I'm glad you are here."

They heard the sound of a baby crying. It was like music to their ears. Finn said, "See. Just one more baby and everything is going to be okay."

Rachel looked up at him the best of her ability and said, "Promise?"

"I promise."

That was when they heard the second cry, just as strong as the first. Both Finn and Rachel sighed a sigh of relief. The doctor said, "Good job Rachel. Both babies have been delivered. We are going to stitch you up. Everything is going well. Your babies are being tested and we will let you know something very, very soon."

Finn said, "Thank you, doctor."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's head. He took her hand and said, "I thought I lost you. I thought I lost all three of you. I couldn't do that again. I am so sorry. I knew you shouldn't have come with me."

Rachel replied, "You would have been alone. That would have upset me even more. Finn, I can't do this without you."

"You won't have to."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I know it has been a couple of months since you asked me, but I have had things put into perspective for me. I want to see what we can do with a relationship. I know there is a lot going on for us right now, but I want to see what happens. I love you and I love our babies."

Finn smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. We are going to make this work. I know we will. Everything is going to be okay with our little girls."

The doctor said, "Okay, Rachel, you are all stitched up. We are going to move you into a room. Then we will see if we can bring your babies to you. From what I can tell you are very healthy for being a month early."

Rachel told him, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." He left the room. A nurse came in to move Rachel to a room. Finn leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Finn told her, "I'll be right behind you."

"Go see your mom and let her know how things are. I'll be fine. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Then you can come back to us."

Finn sighed. "Fine. I won't be gone long."

"It's okay. I know you will come back. Tell your mom how sorry I am for ruining their anniversary."

"It isn't your fault, Rach. It's okay." He kissed her one last time and went to the waiting room.

* * *

Finn was surprised to see most of the people that were at the party waiting in the waiting room. He smiled. Everyone came rushing over to him. Carole asked, "How are they? Did you have the babies?"

Finn said, "Mom, it looks like you and Burt got two very special anniversary presents. Mollie and Alydia are here. They were born by C-section. I'm still not sure of what is going on exactly, but Rachel is in a recovery room. She is going to want to see some of you, but she is pretty exhausted as of right now."

Puck and Quinn came over with a little girl. Quinn said, "Congratulations, Finn. You are going to love being a dad and I know you are going to be a good one. Can we see them?"

"I haven't seen Rach yet. Can you guys give us two hours? I want to make sure that Rachel is up to it. I see you have Beth. I'm happy for you."

Puck said, "Beth, this is your Uncle Finn. You are going to meet your Aunt Rachel and your cousins later."

Carole said, "Go to Rachel. I'll be out here. You should know that I'm not leaving without meeting my granddaughters."

Finn laughed. "Give us two hours. Then come and see if Rach is up for it. Oh, by the way, we are officially an item."

Carole hugged her son and said, "It seems that it has been a good day all around for you, huh? I'm so happy for you, Finny."

"Thanks. I'm off to check on my girls." Finn walked back to the room they had set Rachel up in.

* * *

Finn walked in the door to see Rachel sitting on the bed holding two little bundles. Finn rushed over. Rachel smiled up at him and then down to the two babies in her arms. She said, "Girls, I would like to meet your daddy. He is goofy, but he is going to be the best daddy in the world."

Finn sat down next to the bed. He asked, "What did they say about them?"

Rachel said, "Alydia is 4 pounds and 8 ounces. She is 17 inches long. Mollie is exactly 5 pounds. She is 18 inches long. They are both healthy and they said we should be able to take them home the day after tomorrow."

Finn smiled and said, "Those are my strong girls. I knew you would be okay."

Rachel asked, "Would you like to hold one of them?"

"Umm… You look like you are doing a good job."

"Finn, why don't you want to hold your daughters? You talk to them all the time. It is time for them to really meet the one who has talked to them nonstop."

"I don't want to hurt them."

Rachel smiled. "Oh, Finny. You aren't going to hurt them. You are going to be fine. They want to see their daddy."

Finn gave him sideways smirk that was so hard not to love. He took Alydia from Rachel. He sat down and said, "Hi Lydi. I'm your daddy. I see that you and your sister look more like your mommy. I think that is a good thing for the two of you. You are identical. That is going to be fun for your mommy and I. We will have to find a way to tell you apart so you won't be able to pull something like the parent trap on us."

Rachel laughed. She told him, "Mollie has a birth mark by her right eye and Alydia doesn't."

"Good. Then they won't be able to pull anything over on us."

"Nope."

"They are so perfect, Rach."

"I know. They are so small, but so perfect."

"Mom, Burt, Puck and Quinn are going to be back in two hours. They wanted to come in before, but I wanted some time alone with you and the girls."

"I hope your mom and Burt think Mollie and Alydia are good anniversary presents since the other present we got them wasn't that great."

Finn laughed. "I think they will understand. I can't believe they are already here. It doesn't feel like it should be possible."

"Well, they are here and our lives are going to be forever changed."

Finn pulled Alydia up in his arms and kissed her forehead. Mollie started to fuss.

A nurse came in and said, "It is time to try feeding them. Are you going to nurse or feed from a bottle?"

Rachel said, "I'm going to try to nurse for a while." The nurse showed Rachel the best technique and left to give her a moment.

Finn looked over and said, "Dang! She is going at it!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, she is eating."

"Still."

"She has your appetite."

Finn fake laughed. "You are so funny."

"I think she is done. Do you want to trade? Mollie needs burped and I need to feed Alydia."

Finn smiled. "Okay." The two new parents traded babies. Finn looked at Rachel and asked, "Umm… Now what do I do?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Rub circles on her back and softly pat her. Not too hard. That should do it."

"Okay." Finn softly patted Mollie's back and she let out an impressive burp for a new born. Finn and Rachel laughed. He told Rachel, "I guess she is my daughter after all."

Rachel smiled. "Of course she is. I think they look just like you. They have your nose and mouth."

"But they have everything else that is yours."

"I think they are the perfect combination of the two of us."

"I think you are right."

Finn lifted up Mollie and said, "Hi princess. I'm your daddy. It is so nice to finally meet you. You and your sister are going to be my world. You already are actually. Your mommy is so special. The three of us are lucky to have her."

Rachel smiled up at him as she held Alydia to her chest. She ran her hand over her head and said, "We are just as lucky to have your daddy. He is a goof ball, but he is a great daddy. He took the best care of us."

"Of course. I will always take care of the three of you."

The two of them spent time some time getting to know their girls.

* * *

Carole, Burt, Puck, Quinn and Beth came to the room two hours later just like they promised. Carole said, "Let me see my grandbabies."

Rachel smiled and said, "You are going to have to get Finn to let them go. I have been having a hard enough time to get him to let me hold one of them."

Finn said, "Hey! That isn't true."

Carole laughed and said, "It's okay, Finny. It is understandable. They are absolutely adorable."

Burt told Finn, "You did a good job son. They are cute."

Finn smiled. "Thank you, Burt."

Finn asked, "Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

Carole told them, "They are back at the house. They are cleaning up. They figured you didn't need too much company. They will be over tomorrow to see you."

Rachel looked up and said, "This must be Beth. Hi Beth. I'm Rachel."

Beth just waved. Finn smiled and asked, "Beth, do you want to meet your cousins?"

Beth took Puck's hand and walked closer to Finn. Finn told her, "This is Alydia Noelle. My mom is holding Mollie Quinn. I'm sure you are going to be teaching them all kinds of things when they get older."

Quinn asked, "You named them after us?"

Rachel replied, "Yes. The two of you are our best friends and we know that you will always be there for Lydi and Mollie."

Quinn sniffled and said, "Thank you. That means so much to us." Rachel and Finn just smiled.

Beth asked, "Did you know me when I was born?"

Finn smiled and said, "I did. I am Puck and Quinn's best friend. I have known them longer than you have been alive."

"Wow. That is a long time."

Finn chuckled. "Yes it is."

Finn handed Alydia off to Quinn. Quinn was taken by her automatically. Finn sat down at the end of Rachel's bed and took her hand. They watched as everyone connected with their daughters. It was the picture both of them had wanted to see.

Rachel talked Finn into going home with Carole and Burt much to his dismay. He said, "I will see you three girls first thing in the morning. Just so you know I'm staying with you tomorrow night."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Okay, daddy. We will be here when you get here in the morning."

"Okay. Have a good night. Call me if you need anything and I'll be here as soon as I can get here."

"You need your rest. You are going to be sore tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. You have been through way more than I have in the last 24 hours."

"I'm going to be fine, Finn. The girls are going to go to the nursery for the night. Tomorrow night we will keep them with us and then we are taking them home the next day. Everything is going to be okay."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I love you, too. I'm so glad we have this out in the open. Now go home."

"Yes ma'am." Finn went over and kissed Rachel. Then he gave a kiss to the forehead of each of his daughters. He said, "Okay girls. Daddy is going to go home. I will be here first thing in the morning to see you and your mommy. I love you so much. I'm so happy you are."

Finn even though he didn't want to. There was just something pulling at the back of his mind that something wasn't right. He just wasn't comfortable leaving Rachel, Alydia and Mollie, but he didn't want to fight with Rachel about it.


	22. Late Night Drama

**I hope this answers some of your questions. Thank you for reading and the response to last chapter. It means so much to me that you are still reading. I think there will be about 30 chapters. I have already started the next story and I think it good, but that is for all of you to determine. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and being so loyal. You all are the best.**

_Finn was sitting in the car beside Erin. Everything was perfect. Both of them were holding hands and couldn't have been happier. They were going to tell their families that they were expecting. Everything was going perfect until Finn looked over to see that Erin was lying with her head against the window and she wasn't moving. Blood was coming from her forehead. He blinked and Erin turned into Rachel. He yelled, "Rachel! Wake up! I need you! Alydia and Mollie need you, too. You have to wake up. You have to stay with me. I love you. I spent too much time being stupid and hiding how I felt. I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have let my past get in the way of our happiness. We have to be together for our little girls. They need their mom. You can't leave me." He looked over to see that she wasn't breathing. He started screaming, "Nooooo!"_

* * *

Finn woke up in a cold sweat and screaming. Carole, Burt¸ Kurt and Blaine came running to see what was the matter. Carole came in the room and sat next to Finn. She wrapped her arms around Finn as he started crying. She asked, "What is the matter, Finny?"

Finn sniffled and said, "Rachel."

"Honey, she is safe at the hospital with your babies. Everything is okay. She is going to be there when you get there in the morning. It's okay."

"It was so real."

"What was Finny?"

"She died."

"What? Rachel is fine, baby."

"Erin was sitting next to me. She stopped moving and then it turned to Rachel. She wouldn't wake up. I can't lose her. I can't lose someone else that I love."

"You aren't going to lose her. That won't happen again. Rachel is fine. She is at the hospital where she is safe. Your babies are safe, too. Today was a hard day. I know it brought back bad memories, but that isn't going to happen again. Rachel is here and she is yours."

"I shouldn't have left her."

"She needed rest. You needed rest. You wouldn't have gotten any sleep if you were there. Finn, everyone is okay."

"It was so real."

Carole looked over her shoulder to see the three other men still standing at the door. She said, "Go back to sleep, boys. Burt, I'll be in soon."

The guys left and Carole hugged Finn. "I know it was hard for you, but that isn't' going to happen again. You have two healthy baby girls. Their mom is healthy, too."

"Erin was pregnant."

Carole was confused. "What?"

"I didn't tell you before, but Erin was pregnant when we were in that accident."

"That is why you are so upset. Honey, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was so hard to think of that baby that didn't have a chance at all. She was about eight weeks pregnant."

"Oh, Finny. That is why you were so protective of Rachel. Honey, all of you are going to be okay. All three of them are healthy. Try to get back to sleep. You get to see Rachel first thing in the morning. Then you will know that she is okay. You will see Lydi and Mollie, too."

"Thanks, mom. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, Finny. No matter how old you get I will always be your mom. I will always be here to make you feel better."

Finn hugged Carole one last time before she went back to her bed.

* * *

Finn had been lying there for over an hour. He had to know Rachel was okay for himself. Something just wasn't sitting right with him. He picked up his phone and dialed Rachel's number at the hospital.

Rachel picked up and said groggily, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Rachel. You are okay."

Rachel was confused. "Yes. I was just sleeping, Finn. Are you okay?"

"It was so real. I thought you were gone."

Rachel perked up at that. "What are you talking about, babe? Is everything okay?"

"I just had to hear that you were okay. I'm sorry that I woke you. I will let you get back to sleep. I'll see you, Lydi and Mollie in the morning."

"Finn, tell me what you are talking about."

"I had a nightmare. I saw Erin sitting next to me. It was like what she looked like after the accident. Then she changed to you. I thought you were gone. I can't lose you too, Rach. I just can't."

Rachel sniffled. "Oh, Finn. You aren't going to lose me. I'm fine. So are Alydia and Mollie. You have nothing to worry about. You will see for yourself first thing in the morning. I shouldn't have made you leave. I'm sorry. I am the cause of your nightmares."

"No you aren't. I just needed to know that you are okay. I love you, Rach. I just don't want to lose you."

"Finn, I know we are newly together, but we are going to be okay. Even if this relationship doesn't work you aren't going to lose me. I can promise you that much. You are my best friend and the father of my daughters. Everything is okay, Finny."

"I'm so sorry that I woke you, Rach. I just couldn't sleep with the thoughts of something being wrong with you or the girls."

"That is very admirable. I appreciate that you care so much about me. I'm fine, Finn. I promise. I will be up and ready to see you when you get here in the morning. At least I will try to be. I can't make any promises. Today was kind of a long day."

"I know I should have let you rest, but I had to hear your voice. I just had to know that you were safe."

"I am more than safe. There are nurses and doctors everywhere if something were to go wrong, but nothing is going to happen. Finn, try to get some sleep. Our girls need us to be at least a little rested to care for them tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that you learn to change a diaper, sir."

Finn chuckled. "Uhh… I'm so tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Rachel found herself laughing. "So that is what it takes for you to hang up and let me get some sleep. Well, you are learning to change a diaper and you are going to like it. Okay, maybe you won't like it, but you are still going to do it."

Finn smiled into the phone. "Good night, Rach. See you in a few hours."

"Night Finn."

The two of them hung up. Finn finally got the rest that he needed. He would have rested easier had he been with Rachel, but he did some better talking to her and knowing that she was doing okay. He was looking forward to the next day seeing all three of his girls. He was a family man now and he was determined to get the family life that he wanted so badly.


	23. Uneasy Feelings

**Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. I am in the process of finishing this story. It is going to be about 30 chapters by the end of it. I am brainstorming the NEW story as well. I have been getting reviews that have been making me rethink my writing style. I appreciate all of the positive reviews and thoughts. I appreciate that you are taking the time to read my story and other stories for that matter. It means so much to me. I don't know when the new story will be up, but hopefully it will be something different for those of you asking for it. Sometimes I just can't help the way that I write. It's where my brain takes it and I go with it. Thank you for following my stories and I hope you will continue to do so in the future. **

Finn walked into Rachel's room the next morning at nine like he had promised. The nurse was going to bring the babies in at ten. Rachel was still sound asleep. Finn leaned over the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. She said, "See, I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you have any more nightmares?"

Finn smiled. "Not really. I would have slept better had I need here with you."

Rachel blushed. "You'll be here tonight. I can't believe they are here already. I know I kept saying that I wanted them here, but it just seems so soon and unreal."

"I know what you mean. I have gotten used to pregnant you."

Rachel chuckled and said, "You don't really know a not pregnant Rachel."

Finn thought about it and said, "I guess you are right. We are going to have to change that. Thank you for not killing me for calling you this morning. I am really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you."

Rachel patted the bed beside her. Finn sat down and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her to his chest and smiled.

Carole walked in and asked Rachel, "How are you feeling this morning, Rachel?"

Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder and said, "A little tired, but nothing I won't get over. I can't wait for them to bring me my babies. I have missed them."

"I guess the two of you both had a sleepless night last night. Would my son have anything to do with your lack of rest?"

"Just a little, but that is okay. I need to get used to no sleep because I know I'm not going to be seeing a lot of it for a while."

"Finn! You did not call the poor girl this morning! She just had your children and then you go waking her up at hours of the morning that she should have been resting."

Finn said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep without hearing from her that she was okay."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn. She told him, "I told you I was fine and I am. I appreciate that you worry about me, but you have no need to. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again."

"I just can't be too sure. I just close my eyes and see the accidents playing in my mind. I hear the noises that came with it and I just don't know what to do."

"It is something that we are going to get through. We have to. Lydi and Mollie need us."

A nurse came in the room. She was pushing a larger bassinet and asked, "Are there a couple of people looking for a couple of babies?"

Rachel sat up in bed and said, "Give me one of my babies."

Finn chuckled. He handed Rachel Mollie. He watched as he saw how quickly she had come into the motherhood role. She had a glow. She looked purely happy. It brought a smile to his face.

Finn picked up Alydia and said, "Hey Lydi belly. Daddy sure missed you, your sister and your mommy last night. The three of us are going to have an interesting day and night. I can't wait to get the three of you home. We live in New York. That is a long way from here. We are going to have fun driving that distance. Daddy has to find us a new car. We have to get you a couple of car seats too since your pretty ones are in New York. You were a surprise to us. We weren't thinking you were going to be here for another month, but I guess you and Mollie had other plans, huh?"

Finn looked up to see Carole sitting in the corner of the room with tears in her eyes. Finn asked, "What is the matter mom?"

Carole sniffled, "You are just so grown up. You are such a good dad already."

"I'm trying my best here."

Rachel said, "You are going to be a fantastic father. I think we need to feed them. Then the two of you can burp them if you don't mind."

"I think we can handle that, babe."

"Soon enough Mr. Hudson you are going to be learning to change a diaper."

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I look forward to that."

"Was that sarcasm I sensed there?"

Finn chuckled. "No, not at all."

Carole smiled and said, "The two of you are so good for each other." Rachel and Finn just smiled as they switched babies.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine showed up at eleven. They were met with the sight of Carole showing Finn how to change a diaper. Finn was gagging as he said, "But how came something so perfect make something like that."

Rachel was chuckling from her place on the bed. She was holding Alydia who was waiting her turn to be changed. Rachel said, "Finn Hudson! It is a natural process. It is something we all do."

"How old do they have to be to be potty trained?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She looked up to see the two men. She said, "Hi guys. The girls have been waiting to meet you. I'm afraid you are going to have to wait if you want a fresh baby. Both of them are in need of a diaper change by their daddy."

Finn said, "Ha ha! My girl is full of giggles today. Oh, that is just nasty! It is everywhere!"

Carole said, "Finn Christopher Hudson! Stop acting like a child. You can do this. Your sweet little girl here is more of a trooper than you are."

"I'm sorry, but that is just gross. I have a weak stomach."

"That is just an excuse. Be a man and change your daughter's diaper. You have another daughter that isn't going to be happy for very long if you don't change her as well."

Finn finished changing Mollie and lifted her up. He kissed her forehead and said, "Daddy is still a work in progress. It's time for you to meet Uncle Kurt. I'm sure he is going to spoil you and your sister with only the best in baby fashion."

Kurt eagerly took Mollie from Finn. He took one look at her and looked at Rachel who sat on her bed, "How can a baby be this cute when they are half of my dear brother over there?"

Finn didn't find that funny as he started to work on Alydia's diaper. Rachel chuckled and said, "Hey! Finn is very handsome."

Kurt smiled and said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. The two of you did a good job with these two. I can't wait to spoil them. New York is going to be taken by storm by these two."

Finn Kissed Alydia's forehead after finally finishing changing her. He took her over to Blaine and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Blaine nodded and held out his arms. He said, "She is gorgeous. They look just alike."

Finn had sat down with Rachel on her bed. He told them, "They are identical. One of them has a birthmark by her right eye. That is their distinguishing factor."

Rachel took Finn's hand and said, "I think we did pretty good, Finny. It took us a while to get here, but we made it. I don't think I would want anything any other way."

Finn smiled and said, "I wouldn't have treated you the way that I did in the beginning if I could do it all over again. Rachel, I love you and I am never going to let anything like before happen between us."

"It's all good now. There is no reason to think about the past any longer. I know that you love me now. I know that you are going to be the best father to Mollie and Alydia. That is what truly matters at this point. No one goes through a simple road to get to what they hope and dream for in the end."

Finn kissed her forehead. "I guess you are right. I'm just so lucky to have you now. To see you with our daughters is like a dream."

"A dream that I never want to wake up from."

Kurt asked, "Are all new parents as cheesy as the two of you are?"

Finn said, "No hate, man. Can't a guy be happy that he has a great girl and two of the most beautiful babies in the world in his life?"

Kurt smiled. "I guess I can give that to you."

Finn smiled triumphantly as he gave Rachel a kiss and watched Kurt, Blaine and his mom fight over his daughters. Things were just as they should have been. They were perfect.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were exhausted. They had had visitor after visitor. The girls were not taking easily to sleep. Finally, Alydia and Mollie were asleep. Finn and Rachel were curled up together on the hospital bed the best that they could be. They too have been asleep for an hour when the nightmare came back to haunt Finn. It was the same as it was the same as the night before.

Finn was tossing and turning. Then he sat up in bed with a scream. Cold sweat was pouring down his face. Rachel woke up quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to sooth him. She said, "Shh… Finn, I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here."

Finn had tears rolling down his cheeks as he told her, "It is just so real. There wasn't anything I could do."

"Oh, honey. You did everything that you could. Nothing can be changed. Alydia, Mollie and I are right here. We aren't going anywhere. We are all safe."

"Rach, make them go away. I can spend every night waking up thinking that you are dead. I just can't handle it. I would be lost without you. I didn't realize just how much important you in my life until that accident happened. I just saw myself losing someone else who was important to me and I just don't think I could make it."

"Oh, Finny. I would do anything to assure you that I am here for the long haul. We are going to figure out something to do about these nightmares. I don't want to see you this upset every night. I don't think I could handle it."

"I am just so glad I have you here now. Thank you for taking my offer and letting me be part of your life."

"I have wanted it all along, but I couldn't get myself to trust you."

"I'm glad we are getting past that. I am still going to work every day to allow you to trust me even more."

"That is what makes you such a great man. Let's try to get back to sleep. We are going to be woken up soon. " As soon as Rachel finished the sentence a baby's cry started. Finn and Rachel then went into parent mode and did everything they could for their little one.

Within a half an hour they were both asleep holding hands and trying to fend off his nightmares that were causing him such trouble.


	24. Temporary Home

**Thank you for reading. I sat down and finished this story today. It will be uploaded over the next couple of days. I would love to see 300 reviews by the end of it. Thank you for your support along the way. I love you all. Now I will be able to put all my energy into figuring out where this new story is going and what is going to come of it. Thank you for your reviews the few that did last chapter. Thank you all!**

Finn walked into his mom's house with both baby carriers in his hands. Rachel was following close behind slowly with the baby bag that Carole had gotten together for them. He said, "Welcome to your temporary home, girls. In two weeks we will be on our way back to New York. No long car rides for you just yet."

Rachel smiled. Finn was such a good father already. She couldn't wait to see him as the girls got older.

Carole came to the door and said, "Rachel, let's get you sat up on the couch. You have to still be sore. There is no need for to worry about the girls. I can assure you that they will get all the care they need and probably more."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm fine, but I wouldn't mind to sit down."

"Then let's get the four of you in here. Puck and Quinn called and said that they are going to come see you later with Beth. They have to head home tomorrow and want to see you four before they head back. They are renting a car and you have nothing to worry about according to Puck."

Finn laughed. "Rach and I are going to have to figure out something to do to get back to New York since I no longer have a car. We have to find a cheap one because we had to buy another pair of car seats, more diapers, more clothes and all that stuff while we are here."

Burt told him, "Don't you worry about that. I'm the mechanic in the family. I know a thing or two about cars. I'll find you a good, safe and dependable car. You just worry about spending as much time with these girls as you can before you have to go back to work. They don't stay this small for long."

"Thanks, Burt. They have already changed and they are only two days old. It just doesn't seem real that they can change this quickly."

Carole came over and said, "Hate to break it to you, son, but it only gets worse from here."

"I was afraid of that."

The four adults made their way to the living room with the two car seats. Rachel sat down on the couch. Finn found himself sitting next to her while Burt and Carole spent some time spoiling their grandchildren.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel. He said, "Thank you."

Rachel was confused. "For what?"

"For everything. You gave me the world two days ago. At least my world. They are perfect and only get better every day. I'm so glad that I have the three of you in my life."

Rachel smiled as she watched Burt and Carole bond with their children. "You had a big part to do with their creation. It's not something I could have done alone. At first I thought I would have to do it all alone. I thought that I hated my life for a while. I didn't think you would want to be part of all of this."

"I'm glad you gave me a chance. I'm glad you are still giving me a chance."

"I am, too."

The two of them continued to smile as they watched the older couple play with their children with the biggest smiles on their faces.

* * *

Puck and Quinn had come with Beth. Beth was in love with the little girls and didn't want to leave them. She looked at them like they were baby dolls.

Rachel said, "Beth, we live next door to where you are going to stay. You aren't going to be getting rid of us that easily. You can come and see Mollie and Alydia any time you want to. We won't be home for a couple of weeks, but after that you can come over any time to play with them."

Beth smiled and looked up at Puck, "Really daddy? I can see the pretty babies any time I want to."

Puck laughed and told her, "I course, short stuff. They will be right next door. You can play with them whenever you want to."

Beth looked at Quinn hopefully and said, "Really mommy Quinn? Can I?"

Quinn smiled and told her, "Of course you can. No one is going to stop you from playing with your cousins. You just have to be really careful because they are so tiny."

Finn asked her, "Do you want to hold one of them? I can help you. I think they would like to know that you held them."

She smiled and nodded after Quinn and Puck gave her the go ahead. She went over and sat on Finn's lap. Finn laid Alydia in her lap, but supported her head himself just to be safe. Beth looked up at him and said, "She is really pretty."

Rachel told her, "You are very pretty, too. We are going to get to know you even better when we get back to New York. I can't wait for you to come over and play with the girls. They are going to like having you to play with."

"Yay! I like the babies."

Quinn sat on the other side of the room holding Mollie. She was sad not to have the babies that she had been pregnant with, but she guessed that there were other plans for her life. Here she was watching the little girl she had given birth to seven years before giggle and play with the children of her best friends. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was definitely going to be interesting.

Puck moved closer to Quinn and said, "Babe, your mind has to be moving a mile a minute. Are you okay?"

"I just keep thinking about the babies."

"I know. Me too. But we are going to be okay, aren't we?"

Quinn smiled up at him and said, "We are going to be great. It isn't going to be easy and this is new to us, but we are going to make it. Finn and Rach will be there for us in a couple of weeks and we are going to be there for them. It is going to work out for all three of us." The pair smiled at their daughter as she carefully ran a hand over Alydia's head and giggled when she made little noises at the gesture.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had put the girls down for a while. They were sitting on the bed. Finn was getting to the point where he was afraid to go to sleep at night. He wasn't about to tell Rachel that the car ride from the hospital had scared him to death. He just couldn't stop worrying that something bad was going to happen. He considered buying a tank just because he knew they were the safest vehicle ever made. He only wanted the best for his girls. Who cares what kind of looks he would get driving around New York in a tank.

Rachel kissed Finn's head and took his hand. She told him, "I am going to be right here all night. I'm not going anywhere. The girls are safe and they are right beside us. Everything is perfect."

"I love you. Thank you for being here."

"I love you, too. We are going to get through this. Finn, do you think you need to see someone about this?"

"I don't know. It's just that dream. It has come back two nights in a row."

"We will see how tonight goes and see where we need to go from there."

"Okay. I'm so glad you are here with me."

"Well, I am. We need to try to get to sleep while the girls are asleep. They are going to be up before we know it wanting our attention."

"Very true."

The two of them fell asleep holding hands.

Finn woke up multiple times in the night. Meaning Rachel woke up as well. It was a long night for all four of them. Rachel was really worried about Finn. These nightmares seem to be getting worse every night. There wasn't anything that she could do for him except to hold him while he cried. It broke her heart. The last thing she wanted to do was see Finn go down this road. She needed him at his best. Mollie and Alydia needed him more. She was determined to find a way to help him in the end.


	25. Heading Home

**Thank you for the overwhelming support as this story comes to an end. There are five chapters left and I hope they don't disappoint. Thank you for sticking with me as I have worked on this story and made it the very best that I could. I'm sorry to those of you that didn't like it, but it has to be one of my favorites that I have ever written. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I would also love more ideas of what to do next. Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed. Finn and Rachel were packing things up. Burt had found them a good car that would take the place of their old one. When Finn had tried to pay Burt back for it, he wouldn't allow it. He called it a gift to help his granddaughters. Finn couldn't help but feel that he should pay him back, but Burt wouldn't hear of it.

The girls were in the backseat in their seats. Finn was getting ready to get in the driver's seat, but he just had a feeling that wouldn't go away. He didn't want anything to happen to his little family. They were his world and he didn't want to be at fault if something else happened to them. They had already been through enough.

Rachel came over and asked, "Are you okay, Finn?"

Finn looked down and bit his lip. He said, "I can't drive."

Rachel took his hand and said, "Its okay. I'll drive."

"No you won't. You aren't supposed to drive for six weeks and it has only been two. I will have to toughen up and do it."

"Finn, it isn't going to help anyone if you are uncomfortable. It is a long drive. Stay out here with the girls. I need to use the rest room. It will be okay. We figure out something."

"Okay." Finn kissed Rachel's head.

* * *

Rachel walked back in the house. Carole came over and asked, "What is the matter, Rachel?"

"Finn is uncomfortable driving. Carole, I'm really worried about him. He hasn't been sleeping. He has been having that nightmare every night. I don't know what to do to help him. I can't drive yet. I would go against things, but I'm still a little sore. I don't know if I trust myself driving that far."

Carole gave her a hug and said, "Oh, honey. I'll drive the two of you and the girls back to New York."

"We can't let you do that. You have other things better to do."

"Oh, I don't think so. It would be my privilege to get to spend more time with my granddaughters. It is going to be hard to see you go. Maybe I can stay a couple of days in New York and help you out."

"Maybe you can help me get Finn to talk to someone. I'm really worried about him. He has just been off. He hasn't gotten hardly any sleep and that can't be good for him. It is like the girls can sense that something is off."

"We will figure it out, sweetheart. You don't need to be worrying about this. You have two little ones that need you."

"Thank you, Carole. I don't want to take you from Burt."

Carole chuckled. "He is a big boy. He will understand. You have nothing to worry about. I want to help the two of you. I'm worried about Finn as well."

"Thank you. I am going to go out to the car."

"I will be right out. I'm going to get a couple of outfits and tell Burt goodbye. Don't think anything of it, honey. I know you more than you think. You think that since you are a mother you have to take on the world by yourself. That isn't true. It is okay to ask for help. Nana Carole is here to help whenever you need me."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I never had a mother. I still don't. You are the closest thing I have. Finn doesn't know how lucky he is to have a mother as caring and wonderful as you are."

Carole hugged her. "Those girls of yours are going to be lucky as well. You are a wonderful mother already."

"That means so much coming from you. I am going to go talk to Finn."

Rachel walked outside to see Finn.

* * *

Finn was sitting in the passenger's side of the car. He had tears in his eyes as he saw Rachel. He looked up at her and said, "I just can't do it. The thought of it makes me nervous. I don't think I can drive. I don't want anything else to happen. It would kill me if I was at fault for hurting you, Mollie or Alydia."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him as he cried. She told him, "its okay. Your mom is going to drive us. I'll sit in the back in case the girls need something. Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here. Mollie and Alydia are fine, too. You have nothing to worry about, babe."

"I love you. I just feel like a failure. I am supposed to be your protector."

"You cannot take the whole world on your shoulders. That is part of a relationship. We handle things together. That is what you wanted all along."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to bring you down with me. Rach, there is something really wrong with me. I don't know what it is."

"Finny, promise me that when we get home you will see the counselor at the station. I know they have one. I just want you to be happy again." Rachel got a little teary eyed herself.

Finn took her in his arms. "Oh, baby. I am happy. I don't want you to ever think I'm not happy. I love you and the girls so much. I am just a worried dad. I guess I am overprotective already."

Rachel chuckled. "Honey, it is worse than that. I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate that, but I am a big boy. I'll be okay. I promise that I'll be okay."

Carole came over and said, "Let's get going you two. We need to get you to New York. We need to get on the road before they need to be fed again."

Rachel said, "I'll sit in the back with the girls just in case. Finn, you get in the front with your mom. We are good to go."

Finn gave Rachel one last kiss. Rachel felt him tense up. Rachel hugged him real tight and said, "It is going to be okay, I promise. We are all going to be right there with you, babe. We are going to make this trip and we are going to be fine. No need to worry."

Finn smiled. "You are great. You are amazing. We will be home soon."

The three adults got situated in the car. Rachel sat in between the two girls and prayed for an easy ride. She could only hope for the best.

* * *

Mollie and Alydia were both in a fit as they made their way across the Pennsylvania border. Rachel sniffled and asked quietly, "Can we pull over?"

Finn turned around and said, "Oh, baby. The welcome center is just up here. We'll pull over and I'll help you. It is going to be okay. We are getting closer."

Carole reassured Rachel, "You are doing great. Finn and I will take care of them when we stop. You take a little walk. It is going to be okay. You are doing great."

Rachel sniffled and tried her best to calm the girls until they could pull over. She was overwhelmed. She was so happy to have Finn and Carole with her.

Carole pulled over. Finn jumped out of the front seat. He helped Rachel out of the car and said, "Go take a break. We have these two under control. Everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you, daddy Finn. I'm sure they will be happy to see you. I think they are tired of mommy right now. They need a diaper change."

Finn chuckled. "I think it is calling my name. Why don't you go get something to drink and a snack. We have these two under control."

Rachel kissed Finn and went to the bathroom.

Finn was changing Mollie and said, "Oh, sweetheart. You sure left a big stinky for daddy didn't you? I think you did. I thought we had a special relationship, Molls."

Carole chuckled and said, "That is her way of saying how much she loves you. Lydi over here left me a big one, too. Finn, I'm so proud of you. You are becoming the kind of man I always hoped you would be. These girls are blessed to have you and Rachel as parents. Finn, if you had to get anyone pregnant I'm glad it was Rachel. I know things haven't been easy, but you have made them work. I'm so proud of you."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, mom. I'm sorry you had to come with us, but I'm glad you did. Rachel is still sore and I'm trying to do all that I can. I'm still learning all of this stuff. It just came so natural to Rach."

"You are doing a good job. Don't be down on yourself. I'm glad I could come with you. I'm worried about you, Finny. I have never seen you like this."

"I know. I'm going to see that counselor that the station has. I don't know what is going on in my head."

"I think that would be good for you. You have been through a lot. I think that would make Rachel feel a lot better, too."

"Yeah. I hate to worry her. She has enough on her mind with these two."

Rachel came back over. She handed Finn a Mountain Dew and a bag of Sour Patch Kids. She said, "I knew these were your favorite. I'm sorry, Carole, I didn't know what to get you."

Carole replied, "That's fine, sweetheart. I don't need anything. Let's get back on the road. We need to get you guys home. We still have a while to go. I want to get these little ones to a more comfortable bed."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you so much." They got Mollie and Alydia back in their seats. Rachel found her way back to the seat between them and they were off again.

After a few more stops and what felt like an eternity, they were back at their apartment. Finn and Rachel got the girls to sleep in their bassinets in Rachel's room. They sat up an air mattress for Carole. Then the two of them collapsed on the bed. They were out for the night. The next day would be the first of the rest of their lives with their daughters in their city. It was sure to be an adventure.


	26. First Day In New York

**Thank you for continuing to read. It means so much to me. I love all of you and all of your reviews. I hope that you will continue to let me know what you think and such. I hope you enjoy where this goes. :)**

Finn rolled over and realized he was next to Rachel. He sat up and got out of bed. The two of them had just fallen asleep for the fifth time that night. He went over to the bassinets where Mollie and Alydia were cooing and he was afraid that they were going to wake Rachel. She needed some rest since she had woken up not only with the girls, but with him when the all too common dream has come his way.

He lifted up the girls and carried them into the living room. He found Carole making breakfast already. She looked over her shoulder and said, "There are three of my favorite people. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Finn smiled. "No. These two started making their cute baby noises and I didn't want to wake Rach. She dealt with all three of us last night."

"Finny, you really need to see someone."

"I plan on seeing if I can see the counselor when I go back to work the day after tomorrow."

"Good. I'm worried about you."

"I'm kind of worried about myself, but I don't come first now. It is all about these two. They need cared for and they will always come first."

"You are such a dad. I'm so proud of you for that. Let's put these two in their little bouncy seats and we can finish breakfast like we used to. I love getting to spend some time with you."

Finn smiled, "Aww… Mom, I love getting to spend time with you, too. I'm glad you came back with us. It is nice to know that you can help Rach for a little while when I first go back to work. I know she is still sore and I don't want her to do too much."

Finn and Carole put the girls in their bouncy chairs and moved them to the kitchen table so they would be close.

The two adults finished breakfast while keeping an eye on the girls.

* * *

Rachel got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She found Finn and Carole all over the girls. Doting to them like they were little princesses. Rachel smiled and said, "How are they doing? Do they need something that only mommies can do?"

Finn chuckled and said, "Actually, I think so. They have been sucking on our fingers. I just didn't have the heart to wake you up. You deserved the extra rest after all you do."

Rachel walked over and gave Finn a kiss. "I'm fine. I don't need a lot of sleep. I'm happy with things just the way that they are."

"You are the best. We are lucky to have you."

As if on cue, both of the girls started crying. Rachel walked over to them and said, "Its okay, babies. Mommy is right here. I know you must be hungry." Rachel took Alydia in her arms and started to feed her. She wanted to do everything that she could to make her girls happy.

* * *

It was about two. Finn and Rachel were exhausted. They didn't remember it being so hard the two weeks prior with the girls as it was now. Rachel said, "I don't know why today seems to be so rough. It didn't seem like it was this bad when we were in Lima."

Carole came over and said, "Oh, honey. This is a new environment to them. They have to get used to a new place. It is going to get better. The two of you are doing a great job with them."

"Thank you so much."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel went to open it with Mollie in her arms. Finn followed her with Alydia in his. They opened the door to see Quinn and Beth.

Rachel smiled and said, "Hey guys. Come in. It is so good to see you."

Quinn returned the smile and said, "Sorry, guys. I couldn't keep this one away. She wanted to see her favorite cousins so badly. Puck and I haven't heard the end of it since we got home. She wanted to sit outside your door and wait for you to get him since she knew you were going to be getting home soon."

Finn chuckled and said, "We are here now. You can come see us whenever you want to. You know Uncle Finn and Aunt Rach are so much cooler than your mom and dad."

Beth giggled. "You're silly. Can I see the babies?"

The adults went into the living room. Finn sat down on the couch. Beth came over automatically and was all over the baby. Rachel and Quinn smiled.

Rachel asked Carole, "Can you hold Mollie for a little while? I would like to catch up with Quinn in the other room. We won't be long."

Carole took the baby and said, "Honey, you can have a break. You don't have to ask for it. I love my granddaughters and the time that I get with them. You two go talk. Everything is going to be fine out here. You won't be far."

Rachel kissed Mollie's head and led Quinn back to her bedroom.

Quinn and Rachel go back to Rachel's room. They shut the door and sit down on the bed. Rachel asked, "How are things going with you, Noah and Beth? I have missed you so much the last couple of weeks."

Quinn smiled. "Things are going good. It is all new to all three of us. Beth is everything I thought she would be and more. She is the perfect mixture of Puck and I."

"That is great."

"Yeah. How are things going for you and Finn?"

"He is such a wonderful father. He treats the girls like they are little princesses. It has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. They have him wrapped around his little finger. He does it all, except feed them. He is just so mesmerized by them. It's precious."

Quinn smiled. "I knew that would happen, but that isn't what I was really asking. I wanted to know how the relationship part was going."

"Oh, good. It was like it was for most of the pregnancy, but now it just has a label on it and a lot more kissing."

Quinn giggled. "That is good. The two of you are perfect for each other. You are good for each other and I know you will do a wonderful job raising those girls together."

"Thank you. We were both being so stubborn, but now it is starting to feel right. We went about everything backwards, but I know this is where I want to be. I'm just worried about Finn."

"Is he still having those nightmares?"

"Yeah. They are getting more and more intense. He hardly gets any sleep, which means I hardly get any. It is pretty restless around here. I know that comes with new babies, but they aren't so bad. We actually have to wake them up for feedings."

"Is he going to talk to anyone?"

"He said he is going to talk to the counselor at the station. I just want him to be happy again. I hate to see how scared and sad he gets. He wakes up in a cold sweat. He grabs me like I am just going to disappear out of the middle of nowhere. It is so hard to see him this way."

"I would say so. Finn is normally bubbly and happy, especially since you came around. Don't forget that he loves you, Mollie and Alydia."

"I know. That is why he says he is getting help. He wants to be at his very best for us."

Quinn smiled. "He really does care about you."

"Let's get back out there. I want to see my little girls."

The two women went back in the living room to find Finn bouncing one of the girls on his lap. He was staring into her eyes and telling her a story that they knew for a fact she didn't understand. That didn't bother him at all. Beth was making faces at the little girl hoping to get a smile from her. Rachel smiled and went to get Mollie from Carole. She sat next to Finn and did the same for her.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were lying in bed. He rolled over to kiss her and then he said, "I don't want to leave the three of you. I know mom will take care of you, but I want to be home to take care of you. I don't want to miss anything."

Rachel smiled. "The only things you are going to miss are some diaper changes and I think that is something you are willing to do without."

"You are amazing. I don't tell you that enough. You are a wonderful mother and the perfect girlfriend. I couldn't have been luckier."

"You are too much, Finn Hudson."

"Nah. I am just trying to keep up with you. I'm going to be going into work tomorrow. I'll call every chance I get. First thing when I get there I am going to talk to the counselor and see what they think is going on with me."

"I just want you better. The girls need their happy daddy. I want my peppy Finny."

Finn smiled as he kissed her head. "I'll do everything I can to get him back."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. It was perfect.


	27. Back At Work

**Thank you for the support. I think I am scrapping my next idea so if you have any ideas for a story let me know. It is going to be a while until I'm back with something new. I'm itching to write, but I have no ideas that feel worthy. I hope you enjoy this story and where it is ending. Just a couple more chapters left.**

Finn woke up the next morning trying not to wake Rachel. They hadn't been asleep for very long and he wanted to give her as much rest as he could. He went over to check on the girls and changed both of them. Making it one less thing Rachel would have to do.

Finn picked the girls up and said, "Shh… we are going to go change the two of you and get you back to sleep. Maybe mommy will get some more sleep. We want mommy to get some sleep. This will be daddy's time with you before he has to go to work. I'm going to miss my little princesses while I'm at work. I don't want to leave you, but I have to if I want to be able to support you two and your mommy. I'll be home this evening, but that isn't quick enough for me."

The girls just cooed at Finn and he chuckled. He was sure that they knew exactly what he was saying.

* * *

Finn had the girls back to sleep. He was in his NYFD shirt and sweats. He snuck back in the room to put the girls back in their bassinets. He kissed the top of Rachel's head. He hated to leave her and the girls, but he knew his mom would take care of them. There was just that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had the night that the girls were born. He hated it, but he had to go to work.

Finn kissed her head one last time and whispered, "I love you."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. She said, "I love you, too, Finny. We are going to be fine. We are going to miss you like crazy, but we are going to be just fine. Call us whenever you need to."

"I'm going to talk to the counselor first thing when I get there. I want to know what is wrong with my head."

"Oh, babe, there isn't anything wrong with your head. You have been through a lot. Honey, I just want to make sure you are okay. I don't want you to put yourself to the side for us. We need to have you at your very best for the rest of us to be that way. You are the glue that holds us all together."

Finn smiled. "I promise I'll take care of things. I need to get going. I'll call you after I talk to the counselor and tell you what is going on."

"Okay. I love you so much. I want you to remember that."

"I love you too, Rach." They shared one last kiss and Finn was on his way to work.

* * *

Finn walked into the station. All the guys said, "Hey daddy!"

Finn rolled his eyes and said, "Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

Puck came over and asked, "How are the munchkins? Beth would not stop talking about getting to see you guys yesterday."

"They are good. They are changing every day. It is amazing. I had a hard time leaving them this morning."

"How is Rachel doing?"

"She is doing pretty good. She is taking on a lot. I'm glad mom is here to help her out at first."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see the counselor to see if they can help me make sense of what is going on in my head. I walked to work this morning."

"What? Why? I know Burt got you guys that awesome new car."

"I can't get in the driver's seat of a car without feeling like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I don't know what is going on, but I have to figure it out. I'm causing Rach and I less sleep than the girls are."

"Dude, I want you to know that I'm here if you need anything."

Finn fist bumped him, "Thanks, man. I'm going to go try to talk to him."

"Good luck, man. Let me know if you need anything."

Finn went down the hall hoping to soon know something of what was going on.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door of the counselor's office. Every time he came in contact with a counselor he thought of Ms. Pillsbury and her odd demeanor. He was welcomed into the office. The counselor, Eric, said, "Hey Finn. I hear congratulations are in order. Is everything at home okay? I mean with the babies."

Finn smiled and instinctively pulled out his wallet to show him pictures of his little prides and joys. He told him, "They are perfect and healthy."

Eric smiled down at the pictures and asked, "Then what is the problem?"

"Well, I have been having some nightmares and I can't seem to do much of anything without worrying that something is going to happen to my daughters or their mother while I'm not with them."

"Okay. Why do you think this is?"

"Well, we were in a car accident and that led to their early arrivals. I was in a car accident three years ago and it led to the death of my fiancée at the time."

"Finn, you have signs of PTSD."

"Isn't that what happens to soldiers?"

"It can happen to anyone who has had a traumatic experience. You said you have been having nightmares."

"Yes and I can't get into a car without having a hard time breathing."

"Finn, I would say you have PTSD."

"What can I do about it? I have to be there for Rachel, Mollie and Alydia."

"There are therapy sessions you can take part in. I will help in any way that I can."

"Thank you. I am worrying everyone and I'm starting to freak myself out. I have the same dream every night. There is nothing that I can do to make it go away."

"I think therapy would be beneficial for you."

"Okay. Can you give me some kind of information about it?"

"Sure." Eric wrote down the information and gave it to Finn.

Finn thanked him and went off to meet up with the guys in his squad.

* * *

Finn finally got home at five. It had been a boring day and he had missed his girls more than anything in the world.

Rachel came to the door and said, "Oh, Finny. We missed you so much. The girls just aren't the same when you aren't home."

Finn took Mollie out of her arms. He kissed the baby's head and then kissed Rachel full on the lips. He told her, "I missed the three of you, too. I'm so glad to be home. I hate being away from you."

"Did you get to talk to someone today?"

"Yes. I have information. There are group meetings. I'm going to go to some of them and I am going to start having weekly meetings with Eric, the counselor at the station."

"I just want you better."

"I was hoping you would go to at least the first group meeting with me. I'm kind of nervous."

"It's going to be hard to leave Molls and Lydi, but I want to help you. I'll go with you. We can get Quinn and Noah to help us with the girls or your mom if she is still here. I'm sure they will understand. Finny, we all just want you happy again."

"I want to be happy again. I want to be able to ride in a car without freaking out. I want to be able to drive you where you need to go and those kinds of things."

"You will be able to. We are going to get you the help that you need. We need to get you in here. Lydi is going to want to see her daddy, too."

"Of course. I'm just so glad to be home."

The two of them walked into the apartment. They spent the rest of the night caring for Mollie and Alydia while bonding with Carole while they had the chance. Puck, Quinn and Beth had come over for just a little to see the girls while they had the chance. It was turning out well for everyone. Finn couldn't get over how lucky he was to have so many people that cared for his wellbeing at times like this. It wasn't going to be easy to get past all of this, but now knowing that he had PTSD he could work towards doing everything in his power to get past things so he could be the man that Rachel, Mollie and Alydia needed in their lives.


	28. First Group Meeting

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean a ton. There are two more chapters left. I'm looking for ideas of another story to do. Until then I'll be writing drabbles on my tumblr ( .com) until I get the motivation to come back to Fanfic. I found I can't just give up on writing so this is how things are going. I hope some of you check them out and let me know what you think and we'll see how long this dry spell lasts. Thank you for supporting me through all of this.**

Finn had been going to counseling sessions. Now he was going to a group meeting for those who had PTSD. He was nervous and wasn't really looking forward to doing it. He just knew that he had to do it for Rachel, Mollie and Alydia.

Carole had gone home the week before after staying for two weeks. Blaine and Kurt were going to watch the girls so that Rachel could go with him. She wanted to be there to support him.

Kurt and Blaine came in the apartment. Kurt asked, "Where are my two favorite little girls?" Blaine was just about as eager. The girls were a month old and had become a big part of the lives of the two men.

Rachel came out with Alydia in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. She took Alydia over to Kurt and said, "I am trusting you with the two of the most important people in my life."

Kurt took the baby and said, "Everything is going to be fine. We are going to take care of them. You need a break. I know you haven't been apart from them yet, but you need to get away. I know it isn't what you had expected."

"I'm going to be there for Finn. That is what is important."

Blaine told her, "Everything is going to be fine. We have them under control."

"Thank you."

Finn came out of the nursery with Mollie. He said, "Hey guys. You have fresh babies. They just had their baths. Thank you for watching them. We really appreciate it."

Kurt told him, "Bro, it is no big deal. We are glad to help. I'm happy that I will get to spend some time with my favorite nieces."

"Dude, they are your only nieces. I'm glad you enjoy time with Molls and Lydi. They love their Uncle Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine said, "Have no worries. We are here to the rescue. They are going to be well taken care of. Call us. We are going to be here all night. I hope things go well for you tonight."

"Thanks, Blaine. We are glad that the two of you could watch them."

Rachel was sniffling. Finn asked, "What is the matter, babe?"

"I don't want to leave them. They are still so tiny. What if they need me?"

Finn pulled her chin up so she would look at him. He said, "Honey, they are going to be fine. Kurt and Blaine will take good care them. They are going to be okay. I'm going to miss them, too. Just like I do every day when I am at work. I miss all three of you."

"You are right. I just haven't left them before. We are always attached."

"I know, baby. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle it."

"No. I told you I would go with you, so I am going to. I love you and I am going to support you through this. It is going to be okay. You are important to me. I just want to be there for you if at all possible."

"That is why I love you. Thank you. We won't be gone too long. The meeting is only supposed to be an hour or two. Then we can get take out to bring back here or we can eat out. That is up to you."

"Okay." Rachel went over and kissed the head of each of the babies in the other men's arms. She said, "Okay girls, mommy and daddy are going to go out. We will be back soon. Be good for Uncle Kurt and Blaine. I'm going to miss you so much. Mommy loves you so much."

Finn walked over and said, "Okay princesses, be good. We will be back soon. If you are good mommy and I might have to get you something special."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Finny, they are only a month old. You can't start bribing them already."

Finn smiled. "But they are just such good babies."

Rachel chuckled. "They have you wrapped around their little fingers, daddy."

"Yep. That is the way it is going to be for the rest of my life, I'm sure."

They said a final goodbye and left.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the building holding hands. Finn was nervous. Rachel got up on her tiptoes and kissed Finn's cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, babe. This is all to help you."

"I hope it does. I can't handle much more of this. I want all of us to get some sleep. It should be Mollie and Alydia keeping us awake, not me. I want to be able to ride in a car without thinking I am going to die."

"Oh, honey. I didn't realize that it was this bad. I should have been paying more attention."

"No, you are doing everything that you are doing what you are supposed to be doing."

"I'm trying so hard."

"You are doing great."

They sat down in the back of the room. People started filling in around them. Rachel squeezed Finn's hand to let him know that she was there for him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her head as if in a silent thank you.

Finn and Rachel sat through the meeting until he was called up to share his story. He was worried of what people would think of him. There were soldiers in the group, people who had been robbed and even someone who survived the World Trade Center collapsing. He felt that what he was going through was so minimal compared to all of those things.

He got up at the podium and said, "Hi. I'm Finn. Almost four years ago I was in a car with my fiancée at the time when we were in a car accident. I was hardly harmed, but she didn't make it. She was pregnant at the time. I made it through the last three years without much trouble, but last month I was in another car accident with my girlfriend. She was eight months pregnant with our twin daughters. I was again not hurt. It led to early labor and our daughters were born a month early. Luckily, this accident turned out better than the last, but I still can't get over the nightmares and the fear of getting in a car. I just want to be the best father possible to my little girls and the best boyfriend to their mother." He quietly walked down from the podium and back to his seat next to Rachel.

* * *

Finn and Rachel stopped and got something to eat. Rachel held Finn's hand and said, "I want you to know just how proud of you I am. You are a wonderful father. You are trying to better yourself so that you can be at your very best for our daughters. That makes you special. Mollie and Alydia are lucky to have you."

"No, they are lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you. I wouldn't be getting help if I didn't have you and the girls in my life."

"Finny, I'm not special."

"But you really are. Thank you for taking the time for me."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss and they walked into the restaurant. They spent time talking about some of the ideas they had given at the meeting. Rachel was ready to help Finn in any way that she could. No matter how long it took. Finn was the one that she loved and she only wanted him happy. She hoped to be able to help him get back to where he was even before she met him. She was looking forward to meeting the Finn that Puck and Quinn talked about from years before.

Finn was hoping to get back to where he had been before everything happened. He wanted to show Rachel who he could be different. He wanted and had to make this relationship work. Not just for their daughters, but for him, too. Finn was in love with Rachel. There was no denying it. He was going to show her just how much he loved her.


	29. Letting Go And Moving On

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I appreciate the time that you take to read my stories. There is just one chapter left of this one. It's a bittersweet feeling for sure, but that is how it worked out. This chapter pulled at my heartstrings. Thank you for being here along the way with me. I hope you review and let me know what you think. I am still looking for ideas for a new story to write while I take a break from FanFic. I hope to be back by the end of the month, but we will have to see where it takes us.**

Finn had been going to the PTSD meetings for a month now. He had been meeting with Eric the counselor two times a week. He was starting to feel better. He was still having the nightmare, but it wasn't as frequent. When he woke up from it he wouldn't find himself screaming. He knew he was making process, but he wished it wasn't such a long process. He was starting to drive short distances as well.

Finn had talked to Eric about Erin. Eric told him that it was time to finally put Erin to rest. He told him it would be good for him to go to the cemetery and give a final goodbye. It was a good form of closure and it would give him the chance to move on with his new family with a clean slate.

That was why Finn Hudson was standing in front of a simple headstone that said:

Erin Elizabeth Clancy

May 4th, 1992 – June 14th, 2012

Loving daughter and friend

Finn got down on the ground in front of the headstone and laid the half a dozen roses next to it. He couldn't believe that it had been almost four years since it had happened. He said, "Hey Erin. I know it's been a long time. It's been a rough time around here. I just wanted to come and say goodbye. I probably should have done this a long time ago. I just couldn't do it. After losing you and the baby I just didn't want to go on. I felt like it should have been me. I should have been the one to lose my life. Not you and our innocent baby. I hope you are taking care of our little one. I can't wait to meet them someday.

"E, I met someone. I have two daughters. They are beautiful and perfect. Erin, I'm in love. I never thought after you I would find someone else, but I have. She has been there for me through all of this PTSD stuff. In the beginning I was the biggest jerk to her. It is something I'm not proud of. I really don't deserve her or our girls. Mollie and Alydia are my world. I know I would feel the same way about our little one had things worked out that way.

"I just want to thank you for loving me and showing me love. I appreciate it and I am thankful for the year that we got to share together. I miss you. I think I will always miss you. I just have to let you go. Rachel needs all of me. I need all of her, too. I plan on asking her to marry me. She actually reminds me a lot of you, but she is her own person. I will never forget you, but I need to move on like Puck and Quinn have been telling me to for years."

Finn kissed the tip of his fingertips and touched the top of the headstone.

Finn walked back to his car where Rachel was waiting on him. He leaned over to kiss her. She asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

Finn smiled and said, "I am, now. It was hard, but it was overdue. Rachel, I love you."

"But you love Erin, too."

Finn lowered his head. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I understand. There are just some people you just don't get over."

"That still doesn't stop me from loving you, Molls and Lydi."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "You don't have to explain anything. I know it is hard. I'm going to be here. I just want you to know that I love you, too."

Finn reached over and grabbed her hand. He looked in the backseat of the car and said, "And how are daddy's little girls? He sure does love you."

Rachel looked back as well and said, "They love their daddy, too. Can you believe they are two months old already?"

"It doesn't seem possible. Rach, we have been together for two months, officially that is."

"They have been a pretty good two months, too."

"Let's go get something to eat. If daddy is hungry his girls have to be starving."

Rachel chuckled and said, "I actually think you are right. It is about time for the girls to have lunch. I'm a little hungry myself."

Finn squeezed her hand and they were on their way out of the cemetery to lunch. Finn felt like he could really move on now. He was hoping that this would help with his current situation and maybe make it easier to get past some of the PTSD stuff he was feeling.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walk into their apartment with the girls. They are getting ready to sit down on the couch and have their nightly play with the girls when Puck and Quinn race into their apartment with Beth trailing behind them with a big smile on her face.

Finn looked up at the pair as Beth went straight to Rachel to play with Mollie. He cuddled with Alydia while waiting for an answer.

Puck said, "We're going to have a baby. Q is four months pregnant!"

Rachel looked up and said, "Four months!"

Quinn said, "Yeah. I wanted to make sure there was a chance this one would last. We aren't going to buy anything for a while though. I have had the suspicion that we were pregnant, but I didn't really want to think about it. I was afraid to be heartbroken again."

Finn said, "Bethy, you are going to have a baby brother or sister. What do you think about that?"

"Cool. I like babies."

The adults chuckled. Beth was adorable and in love the Finn and Rachel's little girls. She would be a great big sister.

Rachel said, "I'm so happy for you. The girls and your baby are going to be best friends."

Quinn came over and took Mollie from Rachel. She was happy to think that she would hopefully be holding a baby of her own in her arms in five months if all worked out this time. Puck just stood off to the side and watched his wife. She looked truly happy. He just hoped that this one worked out.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had put the girls to bed in their room for the first time. They had gotten a little cramped for their bassinets. It broke Rachel's heart to think that her little girls were already getting big.

Finn told her, "Rach, they are supposed to get bigger. That is why they have the cribs. They are going to be fine. They are right across the hall. You have the baby monitor so that we can get to them if they need us. They are sleeping through the night practically anyway. We just have to wake them for feedings."

"Finny, they are getting so big."

"Oh, babe. It's okay." He kissed her head and pulled her out of the nursery. They made their way to the living room to spend some time alone.

Rachel put a movie and cuddled up to Finn on the couch. She loved the little alone time they got after they put the girls to sleep. Finn kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. He loved to have her as close as possible.

She smiled up at him and said, "Today turned out to be an interesting day, huh?"

Finn said, "Yeah. It was like one book closed and another opened."

"I really hope things work out for them this time. They are so happy. I don't think I could see Q go through that again."

"I just have a feeling that it will. It is time for good things to come their way. They got Beth and now they are going to have another baby. I'm just sure of it."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a sap. Fatherhood has made you cheesy and super cute."

Finn sarcastically and said, "How dare you say that? I thought you thought I was cute for the beginning."

"Well, I did. Then things changed, but I think you are cute again now."

"I'm glad you feel that way now. I don't know what I would do if you didn't. I want you to know that I'll fight for you until the very end."

"I know you would and that helps me out. Seeing the way that you waited for me all those months. I'm glad I can call you mine."

"I will forever be yours. Well, you, Molls and Lydi have me until the very end."

Rachel smiled. "That is all I ever wanted."

"Good." The two of them snuggled up closer again and watched 21 Jumpstreet. It was a good chance for them to have a break and spend some much needed time alone in a moderately quiet atmosphere. That was until they were shook out of it by their daughters.


	30. A Couple Months Later

**This is where it all ends. Thank you for sticking with me to the end of this project. I appreciate it and all of you. I'm glad I could give it an ending. Thank you for the reviews and all that other stuff. You guys are the best. I hope to see (write for) you all again. We will see where the future takes us. I hope you enjoy the ending and will let me know what you think. I hope to see you by the end of the month, but you just never know. Thanks for your support.**

It had been six months exactly since Mollie and Alydia were born and Rachel and Finn had become a couple. It had been four months since Puck and Quinn had announced that they were expecting again. Everything was going great for everyone.

Today was a special day for Finn and Rachel. Rachel just didn't know it yet. Finn had talked Quinn into talking Rachel into a girls' day at the spa. He then asked Puck to help him out at the apartment.

Today was the day that Finn was going to ask Rachel to marry him. He wanted to give her the same last name as him and the girls. To him, it was like he had waited too long. He had wanted to ask her months ago, but the last thing he wanted to do was rush things.

Just last month Finn had finally gotten rid of the nightmares. He still went to the weekly meetings for the PTSD group, but he was now down to only meeting with Eric once every other week. Things were going good in that department. He was starting to feel like the Finn that he was before he lost Erin.

Puck pulled Finn out of his thoughts as he asked, "What can Beth and I do to help?"

Finn told them, "I'm going to change their girls into their outfits. If the two of you could scatter the pink and red rose petals from the main door to the girls' room I would really appreciate it. I want to make this as special as I can."

Puck chuckled and said, "I think Beth and I can handle putting down some rose petals, can't we Beth?"

Beth nodded and said, "Yeah, Uncle Finn. We will do the best job!"

Finn laughed. "Glad to hear it, Drizz."

"Why do you call me Drizz?"

Puck laughed and said, "When your mom was having you, Uncle Finn here wanted to call you Drizzle."

"Like the rain?"

Puck snorted. "Just like the rain."

"I like Beth better."

Finn and Puck laughed. Puck told her, "I thought you might. Let's get to work. We have to make things awesome for your Aunt Rach."

Finn went into the nursery with the new outfits he had gotten for the girls. He couldn't wait to see Rachel's face when she saw the girls in them.

Finn picked up Mollie first and said, "I sure hope your mommy says yes. I want her to have our last name." Mollie giggled in what Finn assumed to be a sign that she agreed. He tickled her belly and changed her into the little pink tutu with the light pink shirt with the diamond ring on it that said, "Will you marry my daddy?" Finn was very proud of the outfits that he had designed for the occasion.

Once Mollie was changed he moved over to Alydia to put her in hers. He said, "The two of you look adorable. There is no way your mommy will say no to us when you look as cute as you do. We will have to get Bethy to help pick out headbands for you to wear."

Puck came to the door and said, "The petals are down. How are things going in here?"

"Can you ask Beth to help me pick out headbands for the girls to wear with their little tutus?"

Puck smiled and said, "Yeah man. Thank you for having Beth so involved. She is so excited to be a flower girl. I don't know how we are going to break it so her that she may not be a flower girl."

"She will be. The girls are too small for that. Mom will watch them during the ceremony or whatever. That is still a while off."

"Okay. I'll go get her and have her come in here to pick headbands for you."

"Thanks for helping me out, man. I really appreciate it."

Puck went out to get Beth. Beth came in and asked, "What else do you need, Uncle Finn?"

Finn smiled and said, "The girls are dressed, but they need headbands that will match. Can you pick out a couple for me?"

Beth went through the drawer and picked out two headbands. Finn put them on the girls and gave Beth a hug. He said, "Thanks, Bethy. You really helped a ton. Rach says I'm not very good at picking out accessories."

Beth giggled and said, "No problem. I like to help. They look pretty. Aunt Rach is going to love it."

"I hope you are right, kid."

Puck said, "We are going to head back to the apartment. Q sent me a text and said they were down the block."

Finn fist bumped him and said, "Thanks, guys. We'll see you later."

Puck and Beth left to go back to their apartment.

* * *

Finn was sitting in their room waiting for Rachel to come in. Rachel came in the apartment and said, "Finny, I'm home!" There was no reply. Then she heard the girls cooing. She looked down to see the rose petals and followed them to the nursery.

Rachel looked down at the girls in one of the cribs and picked one of them up. She said, "It looks like daddy spoiled you while mommy was gone, huh? You have a cute little tutu. What is this shirt you have on?"

At that Finn snuck into the room and got on his knee behind her. He knew she would spin around when she read it.

Rachel looked down and gasped. Just like Finn thought she spun around. She looked down to see Finn on one knee with the ring in his hand.

Rachel asked, "What are you doing?"

Finn got a big smile on his face and said, "Rachel Berry, I love you with all of my heart. You have been there for me when I needed someone most. You helped me get back to the man I once was. I want nothing more than to be with you for forever. Our daughters have my last name and I want you to have it as well. I love you more than life its self. I thank God for you every day. Not only have you given me more happiness than I think I have ever seen, but you have also given me two perfect daughters. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make many more memories with you. Maybe make a baby or two more along the way."

Rachel had tears rolling down her cheeks. She said, "What do you think, Lydi? Should mommy marry your daddy?"

Alydia giggled. Rachel looked down at Finn and said, "I think that decides it. Yes! A million times yes! I want to be a part of the Hudson family officially."

Finn put the ring on her finger and stood up. He kissed Rachel. He picked up Mollie and said, "We didn't forget you, princess. We are going to be a family. The four of us are going to be a family like we should have been from the very beginning."

Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek. Then she kissed the head of each of their daughters as they giggled and played with their parents clothing. They couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were sitting on the couch soaking in the fact that they were now engaged. They held their daughters in their arms and tickled them. They were learning new things about their daughters every day. That was one of their favorite things about being parents.

Puck burst through the door and said, "I hate to interrupt your night, but Q is in labor. Can you guys watch Beth and bring her to the hospital after the baby is here?"

Rachel replied, "Of course, Noah. Good luck. Give Q a hug for us. We will be seeing you soon."

Beth came running into the apartment and went straight to Finn. Put Mollie on the floor and picked the girl up in his arms after Puck raced out. Beth had tears falling down her cheeks. Finn asked, "What's wrong, Bethy?"

She looked up at him innocently and asked, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah. You have nothing to worry about. She is going to be just fine. She is going to have your little brother. You will get to meet him soon. That's cool."

"I don't want mommy hurt."

"I know. She won't hurt too long. She'll have your little brother soon and all the pain will be away. Do you want to watch a movie with Rach, Molls, Lydi and I?"

She nodded her head and curled up in his chest. They put in Cinderella and started to watch it.

* * *

At the end of the movie, they got the call from Puck and Quinn asking them to bring Beth to the hospital. Beth said from her place between Mollie and Alydia in the backseat, "So I have a little brother now?"

Rachel smiled and said, "You do."

"I guess that is cool."

"You will love being a big sister. I used to wish I had a little brother or sister."

Finn said, "Rach is right."

"Rachie, I'm glad you and Uncle Finn are getting married."

Rachel smiled and squeezed Finn's hand, "So am I."

They made their way to the hospital to check on the other three Puckermans.

* * *

Finn and Rachel took the three kids into Quinn's room. Beth ran to her mom's bed. She said, "What is his name?"

Puck laughed from his seat next to Quinn and said, "It's nice to see you too, kid. We would like you to meet your brother, Hudson Andrew Puckerman."

Finn and Rachel smiled. Quinn looked up and said, "We wanted to name him after our best friends. We know you are going to be a Hudson soon enough."

Rachel chuckled. Finn just smiled.

Quinn went on to say, "Show me that ring. I want to see how good Finn is at picking out jewelry. He wouldn't let me help and he wouldn't show it to me after he got it."

Rachel walked over to the bed and showed her best friend her ring while she held one of her sleeping daughters in her other arm. She said, "He did well for himself. I love it and I couldn't have found a better ring."

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Beth said, "I'm going to be flower girl, mommy!"

Rachel looked at Finn. He shrugged and said, "I had to. She helped me get things ready for today. I wouldn't have been able to ask you without all of her help." He winked at Beth.

Rachel smiled and said, "Of course she is. Q, I would love for you to be my maid of honor."

Quinn squealed making Hudson squirm in her arms. "I would love to."

Puck asked, "Do I get a job in this thing?"

Finn laughed and asked, "Would best man work for you?"

"I was thinking about officiating it, but I guess best man works to." All of them laughed at him.

Out of the middle of nowhere Finn said, "You know, destiny is a funny thing."

Rachel looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Why do you say that?"

Finn bounced Alydia a little in his arms to keep her calm and said, "If you had asked me a year and a half ago if I would be where I am today I would have laughed in your face. Now I am exactly where I want to be. I am engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world and have two of the most perfect little girls in the world. There isn't a thing I would change about my life. I can't wait to see where things go from here. Most of all I can't wait for all four of us to have the same last name."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. She said, "I can say that I never saw this coming either. I don't think I would change it. I just hope I can make it to Broadway someday. I know I am going to have to get a job, but right now I just can't see myself leaving Mollie and Alydia. I love forward to the day I get your last name. I can't wait to be Mrs. Hudson."

Finn smiled and stepped closer to her. He couldn't wait to make this woman his wife and spend every last moment of forever with her making memories and showing her all the love she would ever need in life. If that was a challenge he was ready to take it. And that is what he decided. Destiny had gave him Rachel, Mollie and Alydia when he least thought he needed someone. He was going to spend the rest of his life showing them just how much they meant to him. And that is what he did.


End file.
